


Ono II ||SNK||

by Hrabiaphantomhive75



Series: Ono ||SNK|| [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, M/M, Multi, dodam tagi kiedyś, dziecko z probówki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 39,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrabiaphantomhive75/pseuds/Hrabiaphantomhive75
Summary: Wszystko się układa, wszystko. Nie może być już bardziej idealnie.Po zniknięciu tytanów Eren i Levi ułożyli sobie wspólne życie na obrzeżach Shiganshiny w miejscu, gdzie kiedyś stał dom Jaegerów.Idealne było, kiedy mogli patrzeć, jak ich dzieci rosną, a rodzina powiększa się wciąż i wciąż, Mikasa i Armin doczekali się córki, a Sasha i Connie bliźniąt.W końcu decydują się przełamać i z ich czwórki zrobić piątkę, jednak szybko orientują się, że wszystko, na co zapracowali przez te lata, może upaść w jednej chwili.





	1. 2.1 flesh - Codzienność

**Author's Note:**

> Ta historia jest kontynuacją pierwszej części „Ono”, jeśli jeszcze tego nie czytałeś, zapraszam na mój profil!

-Ughh! Ty naprawdę masz przesrane, skoro musiałaś wymykać się z domu, żeby wyjść ze mną na miasto! - Blondynka włożyła ręce w kieszenie i spojrzała w górę, robiąc balon z gumy do żucia.

\- Mam tak tylko w weekendy... Mój brat wtedy wraca ze szkoleń i nie za bardzo... Aprobuje moich znajomych... I w ogóle ludzi, którzy się przy mnie kręcą... I w sumie każdego, kto się do mnie zbliży na odległość ramienia... - Ciemnowłosa mówiła cicho i niepewnie - Ana, jutro pójdziemy się przejść gdzieś dalej, obiecuję!

\- Nie musisz, Isabel - kolejny balon pękł nad twarzą blondynki - rozumiem, że nie masz łatwo. Nikt nie chce się z tobą zadawać, bo myślą, że jesteś rozpieszczonym dzieciakiem z wyższych sfer, oceniając Cię tylko po nazwisku, to chore.

\- I do tego mój brat...

\- I do tego twój brat - potwierdziła Anabell - rozumiem, gdybyś ty jeszcze mieszkała w jakimś zamku, czy coś...

\- No kiedyś w nim... O na Boginie, gang wpierdolu, chowaj mnie! - brunetka szybko schowała się za przyjaciółką, wciągając ją w jakąś boczną uliczkę - niech mnie nie zobaczą...

\- Cholera, Isabel. Jestem tu nowa, zaznajom mnie może, o co chodzi z tym gangiem?

\- Patrz - ciemnowłosa wyciągnęła rękę nad jej ramieniem i wskazała na blondwłosego mężczyznę w okularach, obok którego szedł dość niski nastolatek, wyglądający dosłownie jak męska wersja Isabel.

\- Kto to?  
\- Ty głupia jesteś? To mój wujek i brat. Tak ich nazywam, tylko im tego nigdy nie mów! Tylko jednego członka im brakuje, ojciec jest pewnie w kwaterze. Wpierdolą każdemu, kto przejdzie obok mnie, lepiej stąd...

\- Isabel? - Glos brata dobiegł ją zza rogu - jestem pewien, że ją tu widziałem... Isabel?

Chłopak wyszedł zza budynku, dostrzegając swoją młodszą siostrę, która chowała się za wyższą blondynką.

\- Nie ma mnie, to tylko duch pudeł! Buuu!- jęknęła brunetka.

\- Jeżeli szukasz Isabel Ackermann, to ta mała, chowająca się za mną... - mruknęła niechętnie Anabell, znów pękając balon.

\- A panienka była chora, słyszałem...- Tego głosu Isabel nie mogła się spodziewać, tym bardziej że dochodził on zza nich, a dokładniej ze ślepej uliczki.

Nawet blondynka odwróciła się, by zobaczyć kroczącego ku nim zwiadowcę.

\- O Boginie, trzeci muszkieter się pojawił... - zapiszczała Isabel.

\- Dzień dobry, Kapitanie Ackermann!- blondynka widząc postać, w jednym momencie zasalutowała, tak, jak uczyli ich w szkole, jednak mężczyzna nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi, gestem ręki pokazując jej, że może spocząć.

Levi stanął w miejscu, po czym schował oba kontrolery sprzętu w pochwy.

\- Księżniczka nasza miała spać przez cały dzień z gorączką. Przynajmniej tak poinformował mnie Eren - mężczyzna założył ręce na piersi, oczekując wyjaśnień od córki.

\- Tato, ja ci to wszystko wyjaśnię... - Bąknęła.

\- Isabel, tu już nie chodzi o to, że wyszłaś z domu - Ackermann w końcu wybuchł - Okłamałaś matkę, że źle się czujesz, a po piętnastu minutach zwiałaś przez okno! Nie może być tak, że po raz trzeci w tygodniu dostaję od niego telefon, że znów coś odpierdoliłaś, Isabel!

\- Przepraszam, okej?!- wrzasnęła dziewczyna. W życiu nie pomyślała, że może dostać aż taką reprymendę od ojca i to przy koleżance ze szkoły.

\- Tato, spokojniej - Kaiyo podszedł do nich powolnym krokiem - A ty, to kto?  
Blondynka spojrzała niepewnie na chłopaka.

Zdziwiła się, widząc wyraz jego twarzy, gdy ich spojrzenia spotkały się.  
Jej złote oczy wprost błyszczały, kiedy patrzyła w te nieziemskie zielone tęczówki.

\- Przedstaw się gówniaro - Kaiyo ocknął się jako pierwszy. Mimo wszystko te oczy...

\- Anabell Jeanson! Wybacz! - dziewczyna ze zdenerwowania praktycznie potknęła się o własne nogi.

Isabel nie mogła wprost uwierzyć, że z jej pewnej się siebie, pyskującej na prawo i lewo przyjaciółki, w tym momencie zrobiła się totalna ciapaja.

\- Jeanson?- Levi spojrzał na zaciśniętą szczękę syna, starając się dodać mu otuchy mentalnie - Od Jeansonów z Trostu?

\- T... Tak, Kapitanie... - dziewczyna nie była pewna, w którą stronę ma się obrócić - Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Mama nigdy nie zabierała mnie do swojej rodziny.

\- Twoja matka to Amelia Jeanson, z Trostu. Uciekła z domu, mając szesnaście lat urodziła syna, później słuch o niej zaginął.

\- Słucham? - blondynka przyjrzała się dokładnie jego bezemocjonalnej twarzy - Moja mama to Amelia, owszem... Ale nie miałam nigdy brata ani...

\- I wszystko jasne... - Levi spojrzał na zasłaniającego usta dłonią syna.

Kaiyo nie wytrzymał.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na tego odważnego Kaiyo Ackermanna, który gwałtownie wbiegł na sam koniec uliczki, obficie wymiotując do śmietnika.

Kapitan zmarszczył brwi.

Doskonale rozumiał jego stan, choć wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego syn do tej pory, aż tak, przeżywa śmierć Irene Jeanson.

*

\- Do kuchni - Levi przepchnął przez próg oboje swoich dzieci, idąc tuż za nimi.

Kiedy tylko przekroczyli drzwi prowadzące do danej izby, Kaiyo pierwszy raz od dawna, usiadł obok Erena przy stole i bez słowa się w niego wtulił.

\- Coś się stało?- chłopak odstawił kubek z gorącą herbatą, po czym objął go ramieniem.

\- Pamiętasz Jeansonów?- Kapitan powiesił kurtkę na wieszaku, po czym swoim zwyczajem odkręcił gaz, by podgrzać obiad.

\- Nie da się zapomnieć - Eren zaczął kołysać syna, wiedząc już połowicznie, o co chodzi - Co z nimi?

\- Nasza kochana córka, ma przyjaciółkę z ich rodziny.

\- Co?- Chłopak zdziwił się - ale jak to możliwe? Artur nie miał dzieci, a I...

\- Wiem - Levi przerwał mu, patrząc na Kaiyo, tym samym bojąc się, jak może zareagować na wypowiedziane przez Erena imię.

Chłopiec reagował tak za każdym razem.

Prawda była taka, że kiedy tylko słyszał imię lub nazwisko swojej nieżyjącej przyjaciółki, przed oczyma stawał mu widok jej rozgniatanego przez dłoń tytana ciała.

Czasem ta myśl potrafiła wejść mu do głowy i zwalić go z nóg w nieodpowiednim momencie.

Raz zdarzyło się to w trakcie szkolenia, na całe szczęście w pobliżu był Armin, który zareagował na jego nagłe wymioty, dobrym kłamstwem o przeterminowanej szynce.

Skąd ludzie mogą przecież wiedzieć, że Kaiyo, tak samo, jak ich kapitan, nienawidzi mięsa?

Levi westchnął, wlewając zupy w talerz i usiadł przy stole.

\- A ty co? - zwrócił się do wciąż stojącej w progu córki - będziesz tak stała czy specjalne zaproszenie do stołu ci wysłać.

\- Nie jesteście źli?- zapytała cicho, patrząc bardziej na Erena niżeli Levia.  
Ojciec zazwyczaj szybko się denerwował i rzucał kurwami na prawo i lewo, jednak mama...

Eren miał specyficzne podejście.  
Próbował być twardy, jednak widać było w tej chwili, że ledwo powstrzymuje się przed podbiegnięciem do niej, by upewnić się, że jest cała.

\- Naprawdę przepraszam - dodała, kiedy nikt się nie odezwał.

\- Nie przepraszaj nas, Isabel. Nie powinnaś tego robić, wiedząc, że istnieją ludzie, którzy mogą w każdej chwili Cię uprowadzić. Za każdym razem, kiedy wychodzisz przez to okno, my mamy od razu w głowach zły scenariusz. Zrozum to, ja może nie, ale Eren w końcu się załamie.

Szatyn spojrzał na dziewczynkę znad włosów jej brata, który wciąż wtulał głowę w jego tors.

W tym momencie Isabel poczuła w gardle gulę, jakby coś jej w nim stanęło i nie chciało przejść ze śliną.

\- Dobrze... - głos jej się załamywał, ale mówiła dalej, siadając przy stole - Obiecuję, że więcej tego nie zrobię.

Eren uśmiechnął się. On zawsze się uśmiechał, nawet gdy było źle.

Kiedy Kaiyo zachorował i dziewczynka całymi dniami płakała, on uśmiechał się do niej, dusząc ten ból w środku.

Kiedy Levi po raz kolejny złamał nogę, on także ich pocieszał, z tym łagodnym uśmiechem.

Mikasa zawsze im powtarzała, że ten uśmiech przypomina jej dzieciństwo, kiedy Eren coś zbroił, a jego matka uśmiechała się wtedy właśnie W TEN sposób.

Magiczny sposób, który potrafił uspokoić każdego.

\- Kaiyo, nie jesteś głodny? - chłopak odsunął lekko głowę syna od siebie, jednak ten mruknął coś pod nosem, z powrotem wtulając się w jego koszulkę - Ej, no. Chcę wam włożyć obiadu, cały dzień obojga was nie było w domu.

Kaiyo w końcu odsunął się, ujawniając podkrążone oczy i starł resztki łez z policzków.

\- Ja to zrobię, mamo - powiedział, już całkiem opanowanym głosem, sadzając Erena za ramiona z powrotem na krześle - w ogóle ty coś jadłeś?

\- Nie za bardzo miałem czas - mruknął cicho - Armin znowu rozpieprzył kuchnię, pomagam mu coś z tym zrobić.

\- Mógł Ci chociaż żreć dać, skoro do roboty cię zagania - Levi dokończył jeść, po czym wstawił naczynie do zlewu, postanawiając sobie, że to on dzisiaj pozmywa.

\- Dawał, ale nie miałem ochoty...

\- Więc teraz zjedz - Kaiyo postawił przed nim pełny talerz - nie ma opcji, że nas nakarmisz, a sam robisz głodówkę. Jeżeli ty nie zaczniesz jeść, my z Isabel też nic nie ruszymy - nastolatek spojrzał na siostrę, która energicznie pokiwała głową.

Levi, upewniając się, że mały szantaż ze strony dzieci zadziałał, wszedł do salonu.

Jednak, zanim zdążył rozsiąść się wygodnie w fotelu, w rogu przedpokoju rozległ się dzwonek i dzwonkiem do drzwi nie był on na pewno.

W tym momencie Ackermann przeklął Armina i Hange za to, że wspólnymi siłami wynaleźli coś takiego, jak telefon.  
*


	2. 2.2 flesh - Nić

Levi dosłownie rzucił słuchawką, po czym oparł się o ścianę, bezwładnie zsuwając się po niej do parteru.

Jego włosy poczęły być wyrywane przez dłonie, po chwili bez namysłu uderzył pięścią w ścianę.

Po usłyszeniu tego dźwięku Eren wyjrzał zza progu kuchni, w jego ślady po chwili poszło oboje ich dzieci.

\- Levi!- Eren zdezorientowany, nie, wręcz wystraszony jego stanem, podszedł do niego, odgarniając jego dłonie z twarzy, odsłaniając przez to oczy, z których obficie spływały łzy.

\- Kenny nie żyje - Ackermann powiedział to przez zaciśnięte gardło, jednak na tyle głośno, by wszyscy mogli go usłyszeć - Kurwa mać, jebany debil!

Szatyn nigdy by nie pomyślał, że jego mąż może zareagować tak na wieść o śmierci wuja.

Kiedy „umarł" za pierwszym razem, nie przeżywał tego aż tak.  
Jednak prawda była taka, że w ciągu tych dwunastu lat, odkąd Kaiyo przyszedł na świat, Kapitan uzewnętrzniał się znacznie częściej.

Kiedyś może cierpiał, ale w sobie.  
Dziś wylewał łzy w ramię próbującego go uspokoić chłopka.

Isabel także otarła kilka łez z oczu, wbiegając dość szybko po schodach, aby po chwili znaleźć się w swoim pokoju i usiąść w swoim małym azylu, jakim był kąt między szafą a ścianą.

Dla niej wieść o śmierci dziadka Ackermanna, także była ciosem.  
Nie pamiętała mężczyzny, o którym wszyscy jej opowiadali.

Od kiedy Kenny odzyskał wszystkie zmysły, poprzysiągł być wierny królowej do końca życia, jak widać, udało mu się.

Nastolatka odkąd pamięta, uwielbiała chodzić do niego i oglądać jego kolekcje broni, którą w tych nowych, lepszych czasach, miał jedynie dla ozdoby.

Czasem wydawało jej się, że dziadek wiedział wszystko.  
Kiedy o coś go pytała, ten zawsze odpowiadał, nawet nie musząc się nad tym zastanawiać.

Opowiadał jej wszystko to, czego nie dowiedziała się w szkole.  
Dzięki niemu zdawała sobie sprawę, że większość faktów podawanych uczniom, nawet w najmniejszym stopniu nie pokrywa się z prawdą.

Nie wiedziała, dlaczego jej brat tak bardzo stronił od dziadka, po prostu nie pamiętała większości faktów z nim związanych.

Odruchowo podwinęła rękaw zbyt długiej bluzy, znów oglądając szramy na lewej dłoni.

Nie pamiętała tego, choć wszyscy wokół mówili jej, skąd one pochodzą.

Nie pamiętała, dlaczego jej brat reaguje w taki nie inny sposób na nazwisko jej przyjaciółki.

Nie pamiętała Irene, o której każdy starał się nie mówić przy Kaiyo.

Nie pamiętała praktycznie niczego, sprzed ślubu rodziców i przeprowadzki do Shiganshiny.

Słysząc ciche pukanie do drzwi, szybko nasunęła rękawy z powrotem na dłonie i otarła nimi resztki łez spod oczu.

\- Wejść!- krzyknęła, opanowując drżenie głosu, co wyszło jej w miarę dobrze.

Niestety, tylko w miarę, ponieważ jej brat, który jednym skokiem znalazł się przy niej, od razu wyczuł w nim tę nutkę rozpaczy.

\- Isabel... - szepnął, klękając przy niej.  
Ujął w dłoń jej policzek i przymykając powieki, przyłożył swoje czoło do jej.

Stres w jednej chwili uleciał, jakby jakaś magiczna dłoń po prostu go z niej zgarnęła i wyrzuciła gdzieś daleko.

Zawsze tak było, kiedy brat to robił.  
Wiedziała, w jaki sposób pojawiła się na świecie i jaką rolę odegrał w tym Kaiyo, doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że są w jakiś dziwny sposób połączeni, mimo że nie rozumiała tego.

Uśmiech wpłynął na jej twarz, uniosła na niego roześmiane oczy, łapiąc swoją dłonią tą, należącą do niego.

\- Dziękuję - szepnęła.

\- Nie masz za co. Po to przy tobie jestem.

\- Kaiyo, opowiedz mi coś o dziadku...  
Dziewczynka zbiła go tym pytaniem z tropu.  
\- Słucham? Przecież wiesz o nim więcej niż ja.

\- Nie chodzi mi o to, co było dotychczas, ale o czas, kiedy mnie jeszcze nie było.

Nastolatek westchnął i wcisnął się w kąt obok siostry, zaczynając długą i wyczerpującą opowieść, o tym co pamiętał, a także o tym, czego w ciągu tych jedenastu lat dowiedział się od ojca.

*

Na twarzach obojgu młodszych Ackermannów pojawił się szok, kiedy wchodząc do kuchni zastali siedzącą przy stole Mikasę.

Mała, dwuletnia czarnulka o imieniu Nina, biegała po całym pomieszczeniu za dość mocno utuczonym jamnikiem Bobim.

Kaiyo nigdy nie myślał, że będzie musiał współczuć psu bycia rozpieszczanym przez ciotkę, jednak w tej chwili, patrząc, jak zwierzę ucieka przed dzieckiem trąc brzuchem o podłogę, właśnie to robił.

\- Nie wiem, po co chcecie powiadamiać Lanę - Eren pokręcił głową - nigdy nie uznawała go za ojca. Poza tym nie sądzę, żeby udało się wam ją znaleźć, odkąd zniknęli z Jeansonem po weselu, nikt nie ma z nimi kontaktu.

Kaiyo przełknął głośno ślinę, na dźwięk tego nazwiska, czym zwrócił na nich uwagę obecnych.

\- Eren ma rację Levi - Mikasa kontynuowała - Skoro Kenny tyle czasu próbował ją znaleźć, nam też się to nie uda.

\- Możemy zmienić temat? - Szatyn spojrzał w stronę Kaiyo, który dość silnie ściskając dłoń siostry, ledwo powstrzymywał odruch wymiotny.

Kevin Jeanson, Lana Ackermann, Irene...  
To wszystko w jego głowie, mimo mijających lat, wciąż było zbyt Świeże.

\- Niech będzie - Levi odchylił się na krześle, po czym zwrócił do dzieci - Ile razy mam wam powtarzać, że w progu się nie stoi.

Isabel próbując dość niemrawo się uśmiechnąć, pomogła bratu usiąść przy stole obok ojca, po czym potarła bolącą od jego uścisku rękę.

Po chwili podała mu też szklankę wody, by ten mógł spokojnie odetchnąć.

\- Już lepiej?- zapytała, na co ten kiwnął głową.

\- Wszystko dobrze, Izuś. Dziękuję.

Dłoń Levia lekko poczochrała jego włosy w geście otuchy, co zdarzało się bardzo rzadko, więc mimo wszystko wywołało uśmiech u nastolatka.

\- Isabel?- zwrócił się w końcu do córki- mogłabyś zaprosić swoją przyjaciółkę razem z matką na obiad?

\- Słucham, że co?- Isabel zdziwiła się - Tato, to nie przejdzie!

\- Niby czemu?

\- No bo jej mama... Ona ten... - dziewczynka zaczęła plątać się we własnych słowach, nerwowo miąc rękawy bluzy - Bo ona...

\- Bo ona, co?- zapytał sztywno czarnowłosy, marszcząc po swojemu brwi.

\- Bo jej mama nie lubi gejów! - Isabel wykrzyknęła to na jednym tchu, zakrywając zażenowana twarz.

\- Więc będzie musiała to zdzierżyć - mężczyzna mruknął, w ogóle się tym nie przejmując - Chyba że zamiast prywatnej rozmowy po cywilnemu, woli, żebym przeszedł się do niej w mundurze.

\- Nie możesz tego zrobić! Ona nic Ci nie zrobiła! - brunetka oburzyła się.

\- Niech Anabell powie matce, że przyjdą jutro na obiad i na spokojnie sobie wszystko wyjaśnimy, albo sprawa sprzed piętnastu laty zostanie wznowiona na podstawie nowych dowodów.

\- Jaka sprawa?- Tym razem to Eren był zaskoczony jego słowami.

\- Zanim młodsza siostra Jeansów uciekła z domu, oznajmiła rodzicom, że jest w ciąży. Jedyne czego dowiedziało się wojsko, to płeć dziecka, był to chłopiec. Jednak kiedy Anabell powiedziała, że nie ma starszego brata, w mojej głowie zaświtała sprawa, którą prowadziła w tamtym okresie żandarmeria, a zostałem w nią wtajemniczony tylko dlatego, że pochodzę z podziemia.

\- Jaka to była sprawa?- Kaiyo nie wytrzymał i także spojrzał na ojca.  
Ackermann westchnął, spodziewając się, jaka będzie reakcja Erena.

\- Sprawa martwego noworodka, znalezionego w podziemnych kanałach.

Mikasa głośno wciągnęła powietrze, Kaiyo zacisnął pięści, natomiast Isabel nadal stała nad krzesłem brata, marząc w tej chwili o tym, by ktoś wykrzyknął jej w twarz, że był to żart.

Nie stało się to, jedynie głuchy brzęk zbijanej o podłogę porcelany, rozszedł się po akustycznym pomieszczeniu.

\- Wiedziałem... - Eren pokręcił głową - Wiedziałem, że coś się stanie, Levi. Za każdym razem było tak samo, kiedy pojawił się Kaiyo, Kenny... Przy Isabel, Lana...

\- Eren, nie histeryzuj... - Levi podszedł do niego, próbując go uspokoić - zbiegi okoliczności się zdarzają. Poza tym ta kobieta nie jest pierwszą taką osobą i dobrze o tym...

\- To nie to samo! Nie... Nie chcę znów przez to przechodzić!

Isabel po raz pierwszy widziała Erena w takim stanie, Kaiyo niestety dobrze pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz łzy tak bardzo ciekły po jego policzkach, a ręce wraz z resztą ciała trzęsły się nieopanowanie.

Zdarzyło się to tylko raz i trwało może z dziesięć minut.  
Okropne dziesięć minut, w których chłopak myślał, że stracił ledwo narodzoną córkę.


	3. 2.3 flesh - Coś

  
Woda dosłownie przelatywała przez jego gardło, nawet nie sprawiając mu ulgi.

Od godziny siedział pod laboratorium Hange, nie chcąc ruszyć się stąd nawet na krok.

\- Nie wierzę, że nam nie powiedzieli!- wrzasnęła Isabel, wchodząc po schodach i wymachując bagietką na prawo i lewo, jakby chciała nią kogoś pociąć - przecież mieliśmy prawo wiedzieć! Prawda? Kaiyo! Braciszku, odezwij się do mnie!

Dopiero kiedy nastolatek dostał bagietką w czoło, obudził się z letargu.

\- Nie mieli obowiązku nam mówić, sami nie wiedzieli, czy wszystko pójdzie dobrze.

\- Cholera jasna, na wszystkie Boginie, będziemy mieli brata albo siostrę, czy to nie jest normalne, alby nas powiadomić jako pierwszych?!

\- Isabel, przestań! - krzyknął, kiedy końcówka bułki znów znalazła się na jego czole.

\- Bo ty głupi jesteś, braciszku! Moim zdaniem, ojciec jest za stary na dzieci! To będzie niemowlak, Kaiyo! Taki jak kiedyś była Nina!

Kaiyo tylko westchnął, w tym samym momencie czując mocne uderzenie w plecy.

\- Jak tam dzieciaki? - usłyszeli donośny głos Zeke'a - Cieszycie się?

\- Isabel ma pretensje, że nie powiedzieli wcześniej - mruknął chłopak.

\- Nie ona jedna - mężczyzna powiedział to bardziej do siebie niż do nich i wyminął ich, wbiegając dość szybko na ostatnie piętro.

\- Eren, możesz już pójść domu - usłyszeli głos Hange, kiedy tylko dotarli na szczyt schodów. Kobieta klęczała przed ich matką, pocierając jego kolana - Proszę cię, maleństwo jest pilnowane przez całą dobę, przez zaufanych ludzi. Nikt nawet nie wejdzie na to piętro, nie mówiąc o tym pokoju.

Eren pokiwał głową, po czym podniósł na nią wzrok.  
\- Dziękuję, Hange. Zerknę jeszcze na nie i będę się zbierał...

Chłopak wstał i miał już naciskać klamkę, kiedy Isabel dwoma susami znalazła się przed nim, głupkowato się uśmiechając.

Eren prychnął ze śmiechu, po czym wiedząc, czego oczekuje, otworzył drzwi i wpuścił ją pierwszą.

\- Idziesz Kaiyo?- zawołał do syna, a ten dość obojętnie, także wszedł do pomieszczenia.

Było dosyć ciemno, a w rogu stał inkubator, identyczny jak ten, w którym rozwijało się oboje z rodzeństwa.

Isabel spojrzała niepewnie na Erena, a kiedy ten skinął głową, podeszła powoli do urządzenia, kładąc dłoń na zimnej szybie.

\- Tam jest dzidziuś... - szepnęła, niedowierzając - ja też byłam w czymś takim?

\- Tak, tylko tutaj jest więcej zabezpieczeń - odpowiedziała jej Hange - i oczywiście klapa z góry, przez którą w razie czego, można wyjąć dziecko.

\- I przewody, których nie da się przeciąć - Do pomieszczenia wkroczył także Levi. Na dźwięk jego głosu, mała istotka w inkubatorze poruszyła się, przez co Isabel odskoczyła zlęknięta.

Ackermann prychnął, podchodząc bliżej.

\- Mów do niego - oznajmił delikatnie, przykładając dłoń córki z powrotem do szkła - jest już na tyle duże, że na pewno zareaguje.

Dziewczynka czuła się przez chwilę nie pewnie, jednak po niej odchrząknęła, zaczynając pozornie wyglądającą na monolog wypowiedź.

\- H... Hej maluszku... - powiedziała cicho, przybliżając twarz do szkła, by lepiej widzieć poruszający się kontur - J... Jestem... Isabel... Ale Kaiyo mówi do mnie Izuś...

Dziewczynka spojrzała na ojca.  
Levi kiwnął głową, niemo przekazując jej, że ma mówić dalej.

\- Ty też będziesz mógł tak do mnie mówić - zaczęła znów, już pewniej, widząc, jak dziecko zaczyna kręcić główką, zapewne szukając źródła dźwięku - Jestem twoją starszą siostrą, więc będziesz musiał się mnie słuchać. Tak samo, jak ja słucham Kaiyo. To jest nasz starszy brat, wiesz? Jest dosyć wkurzający, ale też kochany. Ale tylko żebyś nie był dziewczynką! Bo jak będziesz dziewczynką, to będzie cię traktował jak mnie i wtedy będziemy razem zwiewali przez to okno...

Dziewczynka rozkręciła się na dobre i każdy wiedział, że tak szybko stąd nie odejdzie.

Wreszcie znalazła kogoś, kto zniesie jej gadulstwo bez protestów.

*

-Nie powinieneś się tak stresować, Eren - mruknął Armin, kiedy oboje, od dobrej godziny próbowali wymyślić jakiś porządny, dwudaniowy obiad. Najlepiej z deserem, jak powiedział wcześniej Arlelt.

Mała Nina kręciła się im pod nogami, mimo iż miała zostać u góry z Isabel.

\- Powiedz mi lepiej, jak ty możesz się nie stresować, kiedy za niedługo do tego domu wejdzie dzieciobójczyni, co? Armin, twoja córka tu jest...

\- Nie sądzę, że będzie próbowała to zrobić. Eren, ona była młodsza, chciała się pozbyć dzieciaka, przytułki przepełnione...

\- Nawet mi o tym nie... Cholera! - Eren podskoczył, orientując się, że nadział właśnie palec na nóż, którym miał zamiar kroić pomidora.

\- Ty ciapo - Armin podłożył jego dłoń pod kran, kiedy do pomieszczenia wszedł Levi, a zaraz za nim Mikasa.  
\- Jak patrol?- Eren spojrzał w kierunku męża, ale ten tylko pokręcił głową.

\- Ja zawsze, nic podejrzanego.

\- Moim zdaniem, podejrzana jest właśnie ta cisza - Ackermann złapała biegającą wokół jej nóg córkę i podeszła do Arlelta, lekko naznaczając jego usta.

Nie byli małżeństwem tylko z jednego powodu - żadne z nich nie mogło zrezygnować z wojska.

Mikasa nie zrobiła tego nawet po urodzeniu Niny, chociaż nawet sam Erwin nalegał, by została z córką.

Jedyny czas jej zwolnienia to ciąża i kilka miesięcy po porodzie, później małą zajmowała się niania.

\- Widzieliście gdzieś Isabel? - Do kuchni wszedł zdezorientowany Kaiyo- mam dziwne wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak...

\- Nic jej nie jest, źle się poczuła i poszła się wykąpać - skwitował szybko Eren, wracając do krojenia warzywa.

Jednak czynność tę przerwał mu głośny, przenikliwy krzyk, dochodzący z łazienki.

Kaiyo zerwał się do biegu jako pierwszy, a to, co ujrzał, otwierając na oścież drzwi danego pomieszczenia, przyprawiło go o zimne dreszcze.

Najgorsza była krew, powoli ściekającą do rynienki prysznicu.


	4. 2.4 flesh - Szczerość

Kaiyo nie mógł wyjść z szoku, widząc krew ściekającą po udzie wystraszonej dziewczyny, spod ręcznika, którym była owinięta.

Isabel drżała na całym ciele, nie wiedząc, co tak właściwie się właśnie stało.

Nigdzie się nie zraniła, a krew ciekła po jej nodze z miejsca, o którym wolała nie wspominać.

Po niecałej chwili strach minął, a zastąpiło go całkowite zażenowanie.  
\- Wyjdź...- powiedziała cicho do brata, jednak ten nie ruszał się z miejsca.

Nastolatka trzęsła się coraz bardziej.  
\- Isabel! Zraniłaś się? Ktoś zrobił ci krzywdę?!

Chłopak podbiegł do niej, jednak ona odepchnęła go, po raz pierwszy w życiu.

\- Powiedziałam, wyjdź! - wrzasnęła, z całej siły ściskając krawędź ręcznika nad piersiami, a w jej oczach pojawiły się błyszczące łzy - Z... Zawołaj mamę... Albo tatę... Kaiyo, proszę!

Jej brat stał jeszcze przez moment w miejscu, a kiedy chciał już wołać rodziców, oboje pojawili się tuż za nim.

Eren przez chwilę nie kontaktował, jednak Levi, widząc, co się święci, ze śmiechem pacnął się w czoło.

\- Z czego się śmiejesz, ona jest ranna! - wrzasnął jego syn, jednak Ackermann tylko machnął na niego dłonią, podchodząc do płaczącej już córki, po czym ukląkł przed nią i starł spływające po policzkach łzy.

\- Ej, już dobrze. Nie rycz.

\- A... Ale tato... Ja... - dziewczynka nadal łkała, jednak już odrobinę mniej.

\- Jest dobrze, nic Ci nie jest - mężczyzna uspokoił ją.

Eren w tym momencie ogarnął, co właśnie się stało i już spokojnie potarł twarz dłonią, także zaczynając się śmiać, by wyładować nerwy.

Strach uleciał z niego w jednej chwili, jego mała córeczka, właśnie dorosła. A on nawet tego nie zauważył.

\- Eren, ja jej nie będę tego wyjaśniał, nie znam się... - Mruknął Levi, tuląc córkę do siebie.

\- Myślisz, że ja się znam? - Eren zmarszczył brwi - Może Mikasa mogłaby...

\- Ktoś mi to wyjaśni?!  
Dopiero w tym momencie, wszyscy zorientowali się, że całkowicie zapomnieli o obecności Kaiyo.

Młodszy Ackermann zmarszczył brwi, kiedy oboje jego rodziców powiedziało równocześnie:

\- Isabel dostała okres.

*

\- Okres dostała... Boginie, ratujcie mnie... - Kaiyo chodził po całym salonie, nawet nie starając się ukryć swojego zażenowania - No bo czemu nie? No sobie dostała... Moja mała siostrzyczka...

\- Oi, uspokój się w końcu - Levi nie mógł już znieść jęków syna - Kiedy tobie trzeba było co rano zmieniać pościel, nikt nie marudził.

\- Ale ona jest taką małą, niewinną dziewczynką! - chłopak prawie krzyknął.

\- Kaiyo, ona nie zostanie wiecznie maleńka, zrozum to - Kapitan przewrócił oczami, gazetę odkładając na bok - Każdy musi w końcu dorosnąć. Jeszcze kilka lat temu, sam byłeś małym słodkim dzieckiem, więc nie napierdalaj już, bo łeb mi od ciebie pęka.

Kaiyo z impetem rzucił się na kanapę obok ojca, bezwładnie rozkładając ręce.

\- Nie chcę, żeby ona rosła - powiedział cicho, przyciągając tym wzrok Levia.

\- A myślisz, że my z Erenem chcieliśmy, żebyście rośli? - powiedział bez żadnych emocji - jak byliście mali, sprawialiście dwa razy mniej problemów.

Po tych słowach zwyczajnie zgarnął ze stołu papiery i wyszedł z salonu.

*

\- Mieszkasz pod jednym dachem, z trzema facetami. Powiedz mi, kto niby miał Ci to wyjaśnić?- Anabell usiadła na łóżku przyjaciółki, przejeżdżając dłonią po miękkiej, jedwabnej pościeli.

\- W sumie, racja - Isabel zajęła miejsce tuż obok, podciągając kolana pod brodę - Ja naprawdę się wystraszyłam...

\- Ja za pierwszym razem, też się bałam - blondynka nadal rozglądała się po pokoju - Musiało minąć kilka minut, zanim zorientowałam się, że to okres.

\- Ale tobie wcześniej ktoś to wytłumaczył - mruknęła brunetka oskarżycielsko - Ja do dziś nie znałam siebie.

\- Trzech facetów, powtarzam. Faceci to debile, tego nie ogarniesz. Pewnie nawet nie przeszło im przez myśl, że trzynastolatka powinna już poznać cioteczkę.

\- Przestań tak mówić! - Isabel cała czerwona, trzepnęła przyjaciółkę w ramię - to żenujące.

\- Ale czego tu się wstydzić - dziewczyna zaśmiała się - to normalne, każda kobieta przez to przechodzi.

\- A może ja nie chcę być kobietą? Może chcę być małym chłopcem?!

Isabel powiedziała to z taką poważną miną, że Anabell spojrzała na nią zszokowana, jednak kiedy brunetka zaczęła się śmiać, ten stan minął.

\- Nigdy więcej tak nie mów! Gdybyś była małym chłopcem, brałabym Cię tu - blondynka poruszyła sugestywnie brwiami, wywołując tym jeszcze większy śmiech u Isabel.

\- To bierz mojego brata, jest prawie jak ja w męskiej wersji - powiedziała, uspokajając się w końcu, jednak zmiana nastawienia przyjaciółki zaciekawiła ją.

Anabell w jednym momencie zaczerwieniła się, uciekając wzrokiem.

\- On... On chyba mnie nie lubi - mruknęła pod nosem.

Rozmowa w tej chwili przyjęła dość poważny tor, Isabel zastanawiała się przez chwilę, czy ma wyjaśnić powód, dla którego jej brat reaguje tak na dziewczynę.

Dopiero po kilku minutach ciszy, zdecydowała, że ukróci męki przyjaciółki.

\- Ana, bo... Bo to wcale nie chodzi o ciebie - zaczęła powoli, jednak przerwała, kiedy drzwi w jednym momencie otworzyły się, z hukiem trzaskając o ścianę.

*

\- A tylko spróbuj jej o tym powiedzieć! - Kaiyo niczym petarda wparował do pokoju, łapiąc drzwi i trzaskając nimi tym razem przy zamykaniu.

\- Podsłuchiwałeś!- Isabel zerwała się z miejsca, stając na równi z bratem.

Tak, na równi. Jego metr pięćdziesiąt dziewięć w wieku szesnastu lat, to zaledwie trzy centymetry więcej niż metr pięćdziesiąt sześć trzynastoletniej Isabel.

Anabell speszona odwróciła wzrok.

\- Nie podsłuchuje, tata kazał do was zajrzeć i usłyszałem...

\- Ma prawo wiedzieć - wysyczała nastolatka - Ona myśli, że jej nienawidzisz.

\- Co? Jak mógłbym nienawidzić osoby, której nawet nie znam?

\- To jej to powiedz!  
Kaiyo spojrzał na całkowicie już zarumienioną blondynkę, jednak kiedy znów ujrzał jej oczy, jak najszybciej odwrócił wzrok z powrotem w kierunku siostry.

\- Słyszała.  
\- Ana, słyszałaś?- Isabel zwróciła się do przyjaciółki, która nadal wlepiając swój bursztynowy wzrok w jej brata, kiwnęła powoli głową.

\- Mimo wszystko, chciałabym dowiedzieć się, dlaczego zachowujesz się, jakbyś się mnie brzydził - powiedziała w końcu, prawie całkiem opanowanym już głosem.

Kaiyo spojrzał pytająco na siostrę, ta kiwnęła głową, śląc mu jeden z tych swoich ślicznych uśmiechów.

Brunet westchnął i usiadł naprzeciw blondynki, czując, jak przez jego ciało przechodzą dreszcze.

Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że w żyłach tej dziewczyny płynie ta sama krew, co płynęła w Irene.

Znów zaciągnął się powietrzem, by uspokoić nerwy, po czym zaczął mówić, podczas gdy jego siostra usadowiła się na jego kolanach.

\- Słuchaj uważnie, bo to nasza rodzinna tajemnica - powiedział, przełykając ślinę.

Pierwszy raz miał opowiedzieć o tym komukolwiek.

\- Twoja kuzynka... Irene - ledwo wypowiedział jej imię, a zrobił to po raz pierwszy od dziesięciu lat - Ona... zginęła, podczas ostatniej bitwy z tytanami, dziesięć lat temu. Ja... Ja jej coś obiecałem i teraz...

Isabel zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, wtulając się w niego, po chwili poczuła, jak brat odwzajemnia uścisk. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się nad czymś.

\- Kaiyo?- zapytała cicho, a kiedy chłopak odsunął się od niej, by spojrzeć w jej oczy, ta zamknęła je, przykładając swoje czoło do jego.

Zadziałało. W jednej chwili chłopak trząsł się jak osika, w drugiej już spokojnie oddychał.

\- Nie... Nie wiedziałem, że to działa w obie strony... - powiedział zdezorientowany, mogąc w końcu skrzyżować ich spojrzenia.

\- Ja też nie - Isabel uśmiechnęła się szeroko, po czym opuściła jego objęcia, przypominając sobie, że obok siedzi jej przyjaciółka.

Anabell patrzyła na nich, nie za bardzo orientując się w sytuacji.

\- Co wy właśnie...  
\- To długa historia... - Kaiyo wzruszył ramionami - Żebyś zrozumiała, musiałbym zacząć od przyjścia na świat Isabel, kończąc na chwili obecnej.

\- Mam czas - blondynka prychnęła - Rodzice będą pewnie rozmawiali do wieczora.

\- I tak nie zrozumiesz, nikt patrzący na to z boku nie zrozumie, Ana.

Na czole Isabel pojawiła się zmarszczka, kiedy spojrzała na nią przepraszająco.

\- Może zrozumie... - Zaczął Kaiyo niepewnie - jeżeli sama zobaczy.

\- Chcesz ją zabrać do jednostki?- Jego siostra aż podskoczyła.

\- Anabell, słuchaj. To naprawdę, dość specyficzna historia i możesz nam wierzyć, lub nie, nasze narodziny też były dość... Specyficzne.

\- No tak! Zawsze mnie to zastanawiało! Kto jest waszą prawdziwą mamą?

Pytanie Anabell zbiło ich z tropu, po chwili oboje wybuchnęli śmiechem.

\- Eren jest naszą mamą. Biologiczną. - Kaiyo dawno się tak nie śmiał, mimo że rozumiał dziewczynę.

\- Jesteście oboje pojebani, facet nie może urodzić dziecka.

\- Już Ci mówiłem, okoliczności naszych narodzin były specyficzne.

\- Przestań powtarzać to słowo, którego i tak nie rozumiem! - Anabell pochyliła się przed nim.

\- To zacznij rozumieć, bachorze, bo nie będę Ci tego tłumaczył!- Kaiyo także się pochylił, co nie było dobrym pomysłem.

Zetknęli się czołami, od razu odskakując od siebie speszeni.

Kaiyo pomyślał, że był do jeden z najdziwniejszych momentów jego życia.


	5. 2.5 flesh - Porzucony Sekret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Więc tak.  
> Co do tego rozdziału, dwa pytania.
> 
> A dokładniej zadanie, abyście wyłapali DWIE rzeczy.
> 
> Zobaczymy, kto się zorientuje 😎.

Schody jak na złość zaskrzypiały, kiedy schodzili na dół, by niepostrzeżenie wymknąć się z domu.

Na szczęście nikt ich nie usłyszał, bo z kuchni wciąż dobiegały dźwięki rozmowy.

\- Jeżeli się przyznasz, nic nie zrobimy- usłyszeli głos Levia – Myślisz, że jaki miałbym z tego zysk? Żaden. Myślę, że naczelnik także zrozumie, z resztą, sprawa przedawniła się rok temu.

Kaiyo nie miał zamiaru tego słuchać, a już tym bardziej pozwalać na to swojej siostrze i jej przyjaciółce. Wiedział, że skoro ich ojciec siedzi na, wylocie, a drzwi do kuchni są otwarte, nie uda im się przemknąć.

Westchnął głęboko, po czym oparł się o framugę, co zauważył od razu Levi, tak jak chłopak przypuszczał.

\- Coś się stało? – zapytał, patrząc na niego.

\- Nic, tylko idziemy się przejść – nastolatek skłamał perfekcyjnie – Nie masz nic przeciwko?

\- Absolutnie nie – odpowiedział czarnowłosy, jedynie lekko zdziwiony tym, że jego syn dość dobrze reaguje na Anabell – tylko wróćcie, zanim się ściemni.

Chłopak skinął głową i podszedł do dziewcząt.  
Jednak już przy wyjściu, jego serce wydawało się na moment stanąć w miejscu, kiedy usłyszał szorstki głos ojca.

\- Kaiyo, wróć tu na moment!  
Zacisnął pięści, po czym wrócił do kuchni, nie wiedząc, czego ma się spodziewać.

\- Powiedz, mamy jej ufać?- Zapytał Levi, nie zwracając uwagi na dziwne spojrzenie Amelii.

Kaiyo odetchnął z ulgą.  
\- Skoro nie zabiłem jej przy obiedzie, to raczej tak – skwitował nastolatek.

Na szczęście chodziło tylko o to i już po kilku minutach, znaleźli się na głównej ulicy Shiganshiny.

\- Czyli zmierzamy do jednostki wojskowej, na samym końcu miasta?- Zagadnęła Anabell.

\- Tak, ale chyba nie będziemy musieli iść – Isabel wskazała drugą stronę jezdni, na której przy wozie stał Connie Springer, kończąc właśnie rozmowę z jakimś obcym im mężczyzną.

\- Wujku!- krzyknęła nastolatka, po czym nawet nie rozglądając się, czy coś nie jedzie, podbiegła do mężczyzny – Wujku, jedziesz do jednostki?

Jej entuzjazm wprawił mężczyznę w dobry nastrój, którego od kilku dni mu brakowało.  
To dziecko miało werwę taką samą, jak kiedyś jego przyjaciel i było to widać na pierwszy rzut oka.

\- Cześć dzieciaki!- przywitał się, dostrzegając pozostałą dwójkę, przechodzącą przez jezdnię.

\- Porzucisz nas do cioci Hange, Wujku Connie? – zapytał Kaiyo, bardziej przejrzyście niż siostra.

\- Do jednostki?- zaśmiał się – jasne, wskakujcie.  
Chłopak wpuścił dziewczęta przodem, potem sam usiadł naprzeciwko nich, obok Springera.

\- Powiesz mi teraz, co oznacza to słowo? – Anabell oparła głowę na ramieniu przyjaciółki i spojrzała na jej brata.

Chłopak przełknął głośno ślinę.  
Ktoś dawno temu zadał mu bardzo podobne pytanie.

\- Chodzisz do szkoły, nie powinnaś nauczyć się tego od nauczycieli?- wtrącił Connie, ratując Kaiyo przed kolejnym atakiem mdłości.

\- Tak, proszę Pana. – odpowiedziała, szybko się prostując – Tyle że siedzę z Isabel w jednej ławce.

Springer zaśmiał się. Tak, Eren także nigdy nie uważał przy omawianiu strategii, czy na kursach przygotowawczych dla kadetów.

Nie było dnia, aby wszystkim nie przeszkadzał, szczególnie kłótniami z Jeanem.

\- Ty jesteś czysty Eren, Isabel – temat został zmieniony.  
Na całe szczęście, przynajmniej Kaiyo, mógł spokojnie oddychać.

*

Wbiegli jak najszybciej na przedostatnie piętro, modląc się, by nie spotkać Hange, lub Mikasy.

Armin na całe szczęście wciąż był z Niną u nich w domu, co zmniejszało liczbę osób, których musieli unikać.

Kaiyo wyjrzał za róg, w stronę drzwi do Sali, gdzie było dziecko.  
\- Dwóch strażników, żaden nie powinien poinformować rodziców ani wujostwa.

\- Jesteś pewien? Wiesz, że możemy mieć kłopoty, jeżeli się dowiedzą.

\- Srasz się, siostra?- zaśmiał się chłopak, wychodząc zza rogu jako pierwszy.

\- A wy gdzie się wybieracie?- zapytał jeden ze strażników, Kaiyo tylko prychnął, unosząc brwi identycznie jak jego ojciec.

\- Jesteś ślepy, czy może mam się jeszcze wylegitymować?- skarcił go- przyszliśmy odwiedzić brata, nie wolno nam?

\- No... – strażnik spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela, drapiąc się po głowie, na co ten wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mam zgłosić ojcu waszą niesubordynację?- nastolatek założył ręce na piersi, starając się brzmieć jak najbardziej pewnie – Pewnie wylecisz stąd na kopach, za niezapoznanie się z listą osób, które mogą tu wchodzić.

\- Nie trzeba... Już was wpuszczamy!

Zadziałało.

Kaiyo nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do ciemnego pomieszczenia. Jedyne źródło światła dawała lampa przy inkubatorze.

\- Zasiedziałe druciaki!- powiedziała Isabel, zamykając drzwi – Potrafią tylko siedzieć i ciąć głupa!

Kaiyo spojrzał na nią zdezorientowany.

\- Huh?  
\- No, dokopałam im słownie jak ty braciszku!

Czarnowłosy pokręcił głową z politowaniem, zwracając wzrok ku Anabell.

Dziewczyna stała na środku pokoju, patrząc wprost na dziecko.

\- Tam... Tam coś się rusza!- pisnęła, wskazując na nie, po chwili zakrywając usta, tą samą, drżącą dłonią.

\- Tak, tam się rusza nasz brat – Powiedziała Isabel, z uśmiechem wieszając się jej na plecach.

\- Albo siostra... – Dodał niepewnie Kaiyo.

Siostrę już jedną miał i zdecydowanie wolałby, żeby wyszedł chłopiec. Jednak mogli spodziewać się wszystkiego.

\- Moim zdaniem, z tego czegoś, to wyjdzie jakiś obojnak z rogami – Anabell, jak oczarowana krążyła wzrokiem po całej maszynie, rejestrując jej budowę.

Czując lekkie muśnięcie na dłoni, oderwała od niego wzrok, spoglądając na stojącego obok niej chłopaka.

\- To naprawdę jest dziecko?

\- Tak – chłopak odruchowo splótł ich palce, ciągnąc ją bliżej inkubatora.

Nawet gdy stanęli tuż przy nim, nie puścił jej ręki.

Czuł od niej bijące, dziwne ciepło, zastanawiało go także, dlaczego nie czuje obrzydzenia, ani lęku, mając świadomość, że jest ona kuzynką Irene.

Jedyne, ci przyszło mu teraz na myśl to „zapomnieć”.  
Tak, on chciał zapomnieć, jednak te bursztynowe oczy, w których teraz odbijało się światło lampy, były zbyt podobne, zbyt bardzo mu o wszystkim przypominały.

Z tej cudownej nostalgii wyrwało oboje, głośne chrząknięcie.

-Ja tu wciąż jestem! – Isabel przeszła wokół nich i pomachała bratu przed nosem.

Chłopak odruchowo puścił dłoń Anabell, a jedyne co poczuł, to ta przeszywająca pustka w sercu.

*

Nastolatka dotknęła klucza, który zwisał bezwładnie na jej piersi, po czym zdjęła go i odłożyła na toaletkę, biorąc się za rozczesywanie bujnych, ciemnobrązowych włosów.

\- Nie powinnaś już spać, Isabel?- po pomieszczeniu rozległ się głos jej brata, który w tym momencie, nonszalancko opierał się o framugę.

\- Jeszcze momencik, braciszku.

Jej uśmiech i zielone, błyszczące oczy, były dla niego niczym ekstrakt bogów.  
Była wszystkim, była jedyną kobietą jego życia.

Cierpiał, kiedy ona cierpiała, czuł to, co czuła ona.

I nie była to tylko przenośnia, byli jednością.

Połączeni niewidzialną nicią, której przeznaczanie zdążyli już poznać.

To nie było to, co łączyło go z Irene, nie mogło się też równać z tym, co dziś poczuł do Anabell.  
Była jego małą, kochaną siostrzyczką, którą wyciągnął z granicy życia i śmierci, oddając jej całe swoje serce i duszę.

Tylko ona się teraz liczyła.

Dziewczyna schowała szczotkę do szuflady, po czym przekręciła klucz w jej zamku.

Tak, ten klucz.

Ta szuflada.

Isabel wiedziała, że biurko, które ojciec z dziadkiem przekształcili w jej toaletkę, było bardzo ważne dla jej matki, jednak nie znała powodu.

\- Isabel, przed chwilą byłem świadkiem dość jednoznacznej sytuacji w kuchni.

\- Co to ma do rzeczy?- dziewczyna zaczęła smarować twarz kremem, nadal siedząc przed lustrem i chyba nie miała zamiaru się ruszyć.

\- To, że rodzice właśnie zamknęli się w swoim pokoju – mówił dalej, jednak jego siostra ani trochę się tym nie przejęła – Izuś, ich sypialnia jest tuż nad łazienką.

Chłopak zaakcentował ostatnie zdanie.

\- Cholera, Kaiyo! Nie obchodzi mnie to, przed spaniem muszę nawilżyć skórę! Dociera to do ciebie?

\- Skoro nie zrozumiałaś aluzji, to siedź tu dalej i nasłuchuj – wskazał na sufit, po czym obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł.  
Minęła minuta. Dwie. Trzy.

Dziewczyna prychnęła poirytowana zachowaniem brata, który zapewne chciał po prostu przejąć łazienkę.

Starała się skupić na wcieraniu w ciało kremu, przez następne dziesięć minut.

Po tym czasie, była już całkowicie pewna, że Kaiyo ją po prostu okłamał, jednak gdy tylko o tym pomyślała, znad jej głowy rozległ się głośny jęk.

Mimo że stłumiony przez sufit, mogła przysiąc, że należał on do jej matki.

Jej oczy prawie wyszły z orbit, jednym ruchem narzuciła na siebie koszulę i łapiąc w garść klucz do szuflady, wybiegła z łazienki, z impetem trzaskając drzwiami.

I tak, zrobiła to z premedytacją, by uświadomić rodzicom, że są najbardziej pojebanymi rodzicami na świecie.


	6. 2.6 flesh - Przeczucia

__

  
\- Eren...

\- Levi, przestań. Kaiyo siedzi przy stole.

Chłopak starał się nie upuścić mytego właśnie talerza z rąk, czując, jak zęby jego męża wbijają się w jego ramię.

Usta zassały skórę, Eren starał się nie jęknąć.

Dyskretnie spojrzał w stronę syna, który teoretycznie czytał książkę.  
Teoretycznie, w praktyce nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

Mężczyzna zsunął ramiączko jego podkoszulki jeszcze bardziej, robiąc kolejną malinkę.

\- Levi – młodszy starał się mówić cicho, dzięki czemu jego słowa brzmiały bardziej jak syczenie – poczekaj, Cholera jasna, aż skończę.

\- Mhm... – mruknął czarnowłosy.

Eren przewrócił oczyma, kiedy ręką męża wpełzła pod jego koszulkę, obrysowując zarys mięśni.

Krzesło zaszurało o podłogę, jednak Ackermann nie zaprzestał działań, nawet po kuksańcu z łokcia w brzuch.

\- Zagonię Isabel do łóżka...- Kaiyo westchnął, starając się nie patrzeć, jak jego ojciec dobiera się do matki na środku kuchni – Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie... Czy coś.

Kiedy tylko Eren usłyszał skrzypienie schodów, gwałtownie obrócił się w stronę mężczyzny, by z ogromną siłą wbić swoje usta w jego wargi.

Ackermann aż wstrzymał oddech, coraz rzadziej zdarzało mu się, być aż tak podnieconym.

Czego by człowiek nie zrobił, wiek odgrywa dużą rolę, jeżeli chodzi o popęd seksualny, a prawdę mówiąc, on już od dawna młody nie był.

Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że ten szczyl, jego szczyl, wyszedł za niego w tak młodym wieku i że nadal, po dziesięciu latach, trwa u jego boku.

Różnica wieku potrafi przeszkadzać, gdy jesteśmy młodzi. Wtedy te 15 do 30 jest ogromne.

Później dorastamy, a ten fakt zaciera się, ale na jak długo?

Póki druga połówka nie zacznie się starzeć. Tak, wtedy problem wraca.

Ale nie dla Erena. Ten gówniarz potrafił znieść dla niego wszystko, do tego ufa mu bezgranicznie, bezinteresownie oddaje mu całego siebie.

Powoli wsunął dłonie za jego pasek, by móc zacisnąć palce na nagich pośladkach.

Westchnienie chłopaka oznajmiło mu, że podoba się to im obojgu.

\- Levi... Ty chyba nie chcesz tutaj...?

\- Wali Cię coś chyba – parsknął Ackermann – dzieci są w domu, zabieram Cię do łóżka, gówniarzu.

Eren uśmiechnął się i obrócił, by zakręcić lejącą się wciąż z kranu wodę.

Kapitan nie zdążył go złapać, kiedy wybiegł z kuchni, niczym dzieciak goniący za słodyczami.

Nie, on nigdy nie dorośnie.

Mężczyzna pokręcił głową i spokojnym krokiem ruszył za nim.  
Zastał go, opierającego się o ścianę, przy otwartych drzwiach sypialni.

Oddech młodszego był szybki, spragniony.

Minęło już sporo czasu, odkąd mieli dłuższą chwilę dla siebie, praca i obowiązki odgrywały o wiele większą rolę.

Levi nie wytrzymał.

Rozejrzał się na boki, po czym całym ciałem przywarł do chłopaka, całując zapamiętale.  
Zatraceni w tych odczuciach, dosłownie wpadli do sypialni.

Czarnowłosy przekręcił klucz w drzwiach, oznajmiając światu głośne „nie przeszkadzać”.

Eren usiadł na łóżku, jednak widząc, jak bardzo Levi jest już podniecony, zareagował natychmiast.

Kiedy ten tylko do niego podszedł, jednym ruchem rozpiął jego pasek, ściągając jego spodnie do kolan.  
\- Oi, co ty robisz, Bachorze? – Ackermann był zdezorientowany.

Chłopak złapał w dłoń, jego już do granic naprężoną męskość, po czym odciągnął w dół napletek, wywołując tym ciche westchnienie.

\- Myślisz, że pozwolę Ci wejść we mnie w takim stanie?- Młodszy zaśmiał się- po tym co wiedzę, spuścisz się po kilku pchnięciach.

Levi nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, automatycznie złapał chłopaka za włosy, kiedy jego członek zanurzył się w gardle męża.

Starał się być jak najciszej, jednak usta Erena tak ciasno obejmowały jego przyrodzenie, że nie mógł powstrzymać się, przed głośniejszymi stęknięciami.

Szatyn ssał, jednocześnie gładząc językiem główkę penisa, podnosząc wzrok na męża.

Ich spojrzenia spotkały się, dłoń bardziej pociągnęła jego włosy, prawie je wyrywając, biodra mimowolnie poruszyły się, by wbić jeszcze głębiej.

Eren umiejętnie rozluźnił gardło, był już tak przyzwyczajony do rozmiaru Levia, że nie musiał nawet się starać.

Kilka kolejnych pchnięć mężczyzny, przeciągły, jednak kontrolowany, więc niezbyt głośny jęk, po brodzie chłopaka spłynęła cienka stróżka białej cieczy, której nie przełknął z resztą.

\- Powiedz mi dzieciaku – Ackermann starał się uspokoić oddech – jak możesz być tak zajebisty?

\- Wszystko, co twoje, jest zajebiste, Kapitanie – skwitował Eren głosem, który mówił „Teraz moja kolej”.  
Levi nie czekał długo.

Pchnął chłopaka na łóżko, po czym starł z jego brody resztki swojej spermy i pocałował.

Czuł gorzki posmak własnego nasienia, kiedy ocierał ich języki w dzikim tańcu.  
Nie minęła chwila, zręcznie pozbyli się ubrań, by zostać całkowicie obnażeni przed sobą.

Byli małżeństwem od dziesięciu lat, a ich ciała nadal wydawały się być piękną jednością, której nawet nie można było nazwać dziełem sztuki.

Nawet pomniki z czasem kruszą się i niszczeją, a ich uczucia, zamiast słabnąć, rosły.

Odkąd Ackermannowi zamiast trójki w wieku, wybiła czwórka, jakość ich stosunków nie była taka sama, jednak Eren uczył się go od nowa, powoli zaczynając umiejętnie naprawiać to, co zepsuł przeklęty czas.

Dzięki temu, Levi nie musiał wstydzić się tego, że już nie mogli kochać się dzień w dzień po kilka razy, jak na początku.

Eren kochał go mimo wszystko i żadne przeklęte liczby nie mają prawa tego zmienić.

\- Eren, nie wziąłem żelu z łazienki... – mężczyzna mruknął w jego szyję – nie zejdę teraz po niego, bo...

\- Isabel jest w łazience, wiem...- dokończył za niego chłopak.

\- Więc to oznacza też, że...  
\- Muszę być cicho, nie musisz mi tłumaczyć jak dzie... Ah!

Eren urwał w pół zdania, czując jak ich penisy ocierają się o siebie, wywołując dreszcze.

Levi podroczył się z nim jeszcze chwile, po czym naślinił dwa palce, po kolei wsuwając je w niego.

Młodszy mruknął coś niezrozumiale, kiedy ten go rozciągał, napierając na palce, kiedy tylko się zagięły.

Wiedział doskonale, że brak porządnego nawilżenia poskutkuje bólem, ale nie przejmował się tym. Nie był to pierwszy i zapewne też nie ostatni spontaniczny seks.

Levi wszedł w niego mocno i gwałtownie, wiedząc, że Eren nie lubi dawkowania bólu.

Wywołał tym krzyk, przemieszany z jękiem przyjemności, w czym tego drugiego było o wiele więcej.

Szybko zatkał mu usta własnymi, przeczekując tę chwilę w bezruchu.

\- Eren, Isabel jest...  
Nie dokończył, z dołu rozległ się huk zamykanych gwałtownie drzwi łazienki, po czym szaleńczy bieg po schodach i trzask drzwi pokoju obok.  
Isabel pobiegła do brata, słyszała.

\- Już nie jest – Eren starał się obrócić to w żart, jednak nie za bardzo mu to wyszło.

Levi westchnął i poruszył się.  
\- Jeżeli jeszcze raz Cię usłyszą... Nie żyjesz... Bachorze...  
Pchnięcia stawały się coraz gwałtowniejsze.

Eren starał się, na prawdę się starał nie jęczeć, zagryzając swoją dłoń, lub ramię kochanka.

Jednak mimo to, kolejny wydobył się z między jego warg, gdy tylko penis kapitana uderzył w to miejsce.

\- Ostrzegałem... – Mruknął starszy, po czym jego biodra przyspieszyły, szaleńczo uderzając w prostatę młodszego.  
Chłopak odchylił głowę w tył, paznokcie wbił w plecy męża, raz po raz wydobywając z siebie urywane stęknięcia.

Byli tuż przy ścianie.

Przy ścianie, za którą znajdowało się oboje ich dzieci.

\- Eren, ja zaraz... – Levi pochylił się nad nim, stykając ich ciała tak, że teraz poruszała się tylko jego miednica.

Szatyn mocno zacisnął nogi wokół jego pasa, tak samo, jak mięśnie na penisie kochanka.

Tarcie, szybkie uderzenia, dwa oddechy złączone w jeden, podczas ostatniego pocałunku, ostatniego jęku rozkoszy, podczas równoczesnego orgazmu.

Oddychali ciężko jeszcze przez chwilę.  
\- Słyszeli... – szepnął Eren, żałując swojego zatracenia, jednak Levi tylko cmoknął go lekko w usta.

\- Powiesz, że miałeś sraczkę – powiedział mężczyzna, z wymalowaną na twarzy obojętnością.

Szatyn trzepnął go w ramię.  
\- W sypialni, idioto?

\- Ta, a czemu nie?

Powaga sytuacji prysła, kiedy oboje nie wytrzymali, równocześnie wybuchając śmiechem.

*  
\- Skończyli? – zapytała dziewczyna, patrząc na brata.

W uszach trzymała palce, właśnie przerywając nucenie jakiejś wesołej piosenki.

\- Isabel, mówiłem Ci, nic nie słychać – Chłopak westchnął, przewracając stronę w książce.

\- Ale ja to słyszę! – powiedziała szorstko – Jak ty to znosisz?!

\- Przyzwyczajenie – mruknął, nawet nie spoglądając na nią – Zajmij się czymś i nie myśl o tym. Ludzie mają swoje potrzeby.

\- Ty też je masz?- nastolatka nagle zaciekawiła się tematem, wsadzając głowę między książkę a twarz Kaiyo – Braciiiszku!

Chłopak zaśmiał się i poczochrał ją po włosach, książkę odkładając na szafkę drugą ręką.

Brunetka wtuliła się w niego, czekając na odpowiedź.

\- Tak, Isabel. Ty w moim wieku też będziesz je miała. – pogłaskał ją po kruczoczarnych włosach – Ale nie chcę żadnej dziewczyny, a już tym bardziej żony. Więc nigdy w życiu nie zrobię czegoś takiego, jak oni – wskazał na ścianę ze śmiechem.

\- Ja ci wystarczam, prawda?- mruknęła sennie Isabel.

Kaiyo zdał sobie sprawę, że to zdanie bardzo źle zabrzmiało.

\- Chyba możesz iść już do siebie – powiedział, spychając ją ze swojej klatki piersiowej – skończyli.

\- Co? – nastolatka spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem.

\- Albo nie, poczekaj chwilę. Mama zaraz zbierze pościel i pójdzie ją zanieść do pralni, później do łazienki wziąć prysznic. Jak zejdzie na dół, biegnij do siebie, jasne?

\- Skąd to wiesz?

\- Isabel, mam pokój tuż obok. Sen delikatny jak ojciec. Tylko ty potrafisz spać, kiedy rakiety napieprzają nad miastem.

Dziewczyna mruknęła coś do siebie, nasłuchując.

Kaiyo, jak zawsze miał rację.

Eren po cichu otworzył drzwi, Isabel widziała przez szparę w drzwiach, które otworzyła, jak tylko ten przeszedł obok pokoju, że schodzi na dół.

Kiedy zniknął z jej pola widzenia, tak jak mówił brat, szybko zmieniła pokoje.

Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że Eren to słyszał.

Chłopak westchnął, schodząc do piwnicy, gdzie znajdowała się pralnia.

Brudne przcieradło ścisnął przy piersi.

W jednej chwili poczuł coś, jakby stres, jednak nie wiedział, co może to oznaczać.

Jego myśli zaczęły krążyć wokół jednostki wojskowej, a dokładniej pokoju, w którym rozwijało się jego maleństwo.

Bał się, to jasne, że się bał.

Oparł się o ścianę, po czym zjechał po niej do parteru.

Kolana podciągnął pod brodę, strach i złe przeczucia sprawiły, że jego ciałem zaczęły wstrząsać wapory szlochu, a na brudną pościel skapywać pojedyncze łzy.

Coś się stanie.

I ten cichy głosik ciągle szumiał mu w głowie.

*

-Wiesz co robić prawda?

Mężczyzna stał za drzewem, Zeke nie mógł spojrzeć w jego stronę.

Wiedział, że jeśli to zrobi, ludzie w czerni zajmą się jego bratanicą w inny sposób.

\- Wiem – odpowiedział bezemocjonalnie.

\- Podałeś dziecku zastrzyk?

\- Tak. Co było w strzykawce?

\- Spokojnie, Jaeger. Ziółka od pani Filch. Masz dwa tygodnie od dzisiaj. Pamiętaj. Chyba że mam pokazać twojej księżniczce, jak dorośli mężczyźni obchodzą się z takimi ślicznymi...

\- Zamknij się, zrobię to.

\- Sam byś chciał, prawda?

Zeke spojrzał na oświetlony dom swojego brata. Mógłby przysiąc, że w oknie Kaiyo, widział przez chwilę Isabel.

Jego mała księżniczka, oczko w głowie, chciał, by już na zawsze została przy nim, maleńka jak wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczył jej uśmiech.

\- Nie tknę jej palcem i ty także tego nie zrobisz, Staff.

\- To, że jej nie tkniesz, nie oznacza, że nie masz na to ochoty, prawda Jaeger?-sykliwy szept owiał jego ucho, jego źrenice powiększyły się – Jesteś jebanym pedofilem, Zeke.

Blondyn gwałtownie odwrócił się, chcąc wymierzyć nieznajomemu cios, jednak jego pięść przecięła powietrze.

Zniknął tak, jak się pojawił.


	7. 2.7 flesh - Chwila słabości

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nic nie pisze, daję wam czas na głębokie przemyślenia.
> 
> Tak więc ten... Komentujecie...
> 
> *Mówiłem, na nich trzeba się drzeć!*
> 
> Ciel, nie! Nie będę darła się na czytelników!
> 
> To do nexta!

 

Tej nocy, krzyk Isabel przeszył cały dom.

Dziewczyna drżała na całym ciele, z jej oczu ulatniały się łzy. Nie bólu, nie strachu czy rozpaczy.

Łzy, których pochodzenia nie mogła określić.

Czuła coś dziwnego, żołądek jakby zawiązał się na supeł, oddech wciąż nie chciał uspokoić.

\- Ubieraj się!- do jej pokoju bez żadnych ceregieli wszedł Kaiyo – Też to poczułaś, prawda?

\- Cz... Czyli nie tylko ja? – bąknęła – ty też to... Czujesz? Co to znaczy?

\- Że to małe Coś w jednostce, zaraz przyjdzie na świat. Więc wyłaź z łóżka, chyba że zostajesz w domu.

\- N... Nie!- krzyknęła, szybko wyskakując z łóżka – gdzie rodzice?

\- Szykują konie. Armin dostał telefon od Hange kilka minut temu i od razu tu przybiegł.

Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową, wciągając na siebie dość luźne rybaczki, koszuli nocnej jednak nie przebierała, jedynie wciskając ją w spodnie.

\- Tch. Jesteś obrzydliwa Isabel.

\- Wiem – nastolatka wyminęła go, po drodze zgarniając z krzesła bluzę i zatrzymując się, tylko by cmoknąć go w policzek, po czym zbiegła na dół.

\- Dzidziuś, dzidziuś!- krzyczała, zeskakując z kilku ostatnich stopni.

\- Uspokój się Isabel. – usłyszała glos ojca, który w tym momencie zapinał płaszcz – dziecko powinno być w środku jeszcze miesiąc.

Eren zajrzał przez drzwi wejściowe, krzycząc roztrzęsionym głosem, że konie zostały osiodłane.

Kaiyo oczywiście dosiadł swojego razem z siostrą, klepiąc go lekko po pysku.

\- Nienawidzę cię, Hao – powiedział cicho, na co koń zarżał.

Tak naprawdę, chłopak nienawidził tych zwierząt całym sercem, nie znając nawet powodu.

Mimo to Hao był wychowany w stadninie niedaleko ich domu, obok której przechodził codziennie, gdy szedł do szkoły, w czasach, zanim wstąpił do tej wojskowej.

Nie wiedział, skąd ten koń go znał, jednak dzień w dzień, w czasie, w którym Kaiyo znajdował się obok płotu, po drugiej stronie znajdował się on.

Był jedynym rumakiem, którego nastolatek potrafił dosiąść, można powiedzieć, że razem się wychowali.

Nazwał go Hao, dodając jedynie jedną literkę, do imienia klacz swojego ojca.

Ao także zarżał, kiedy ruszyli, Levi z Erenem jako pierwsi, zaraz za nimi Kaiyo z Isabel uwieszoną na plecach i Arminem na koniu obok.

Na wyćwiczonych koniach zwiadowczych, dojechali pod jednostkę w zaskakującym tempie.  
Ackermann bez precedensu wparował na samą górę, stając jak słup, kiedy zobaczył kilku żandarmów, rozmawiających z Erwinem i typem ze stacjonarnego.

\- Kurwa – zaklął, orientując się, że nie tylko sam naczelnik stoi na korytarzu. Podrugiej jego stronie dojrzeć można było także generała Pyxisa – co tu się do cholery dzieje?!- prawie krzyknął, podchodząc do blondyna, który jak na złość zagradzał mu wejście do drzwi.

\- Levi, ktoś włamał się kilka godzin temu do sali – powiedział bez ogródek.

\- Że co kurwa?! Ten jebany korytarz miał być pilnowany bardziej niż wasz pieprzony skarbiec!- tym razem nie udało mu się nie wrzasnąć.

Na ich nieszczęście, na piętrze pojawił się Eren.  
Słysząc słowa Erwina, zręcznie go wyminął, otwierając na oścież drzwi.

\- Doktor Tucker już jest – krzyknął Smith, kiedy Levi także wszedł za chłopakiem do środka.

W pomieszczeniu nie była już zapalona jedna lampa, ale także kilka innych, Eren stanął jak wryty.

Hange właśnie odebrała od młodego lekarza, Maesa Tuckera, zakrwawionego noworodka, od razu owijając go w błękitny ręczniczek.

Ta chwila jakby trwała wieczność, oczekiwanie na pierwszy oddech, oczekiwanie na pierwszą oznakę życia.

Levi podszedł do męża i przełykając gulę w gardle, ścisnął jego ramię.  
Mijały sekundy, SEKUNDY, a dla wszystkich trwało to jakby godziny, dni, miesiące, LATA.

I kiedy wszyscy mieli już się poddać, cichy, płaczliwy jęk wydobył się z ust noworodka, z oczu Erena pociekły łzy ulgi.

Płakało, jego maleństwo zaczęło płakać!

Nawet nie płakać, a drzeć się wniebogłosy.

Nawet Levi ukrył twarz w dłoniach, a jego oddech brzmiał, jakby wstrzymywał go razem z dzieckiem.

Hange uśmiechnęła się, podając dziecko Erenowi.

\- No i kolejny chłopiec, Levi – zaśmiała się, patrząc znad ramienia szatyna – trochę za wcześnie, ale cały i zdrowy.

Ackermann nie wytrzymał.  
Popłakał się, popłakał jak małe dziecko.  
Chłopiec przestał wydzierać się, kiedy tylko poczuł bicie serca Erena, zaczynając twarzyczką pocierać o jego koszulkę.

Szatyn zaśmiał się przez łzy.  
\- I w takich chwilach, to żałuję, że nie jestem kobietą... – powiedział cicho, gładząc włosy dziecka.

Levi stanął za nim i objął w pasie, łzy wylewając w jego ramię.  
Miał kolejnego syna, rozpierała go duma.

Był dumny z siebie, Erena, Hange, wszystkich lekarzy i ochrony, a nawet ze starszych dzieci.

A najbardziej dumny był z tego małego człowieka, który właśnie ścisnął podany przez niego palec.

Kolejny i już ostatni członek ich rodziny.

*

\- Kurwa, Zeke! Tego się tu nie wkłada!  
Levi rzucił szczebelkiem łóżeczka w blondyna, który starał się na chama wcisnąć część ramy w jego podstawę.

\- Obaj nie wiecie, jak to się robi!- Kaiyo zamachał młotkiem- to trzeba umieścić u góry, nie z dołu.

\- Szwagier, ty to zaraz zepsujesz!

Ta wymiana zdań oznaczała tylko jedno.  
Żaden z nich nie wiedział, jak złożyć mebel do kupy.

\- Tato, mamy dwie godziny. Trzeba ogarnąć to, zanim wróci mama.

\- Nie mów mi, co mam robić, bachorze! – Levia irytacja wzrastała z każdą chwilą – złożyłbym już to gówno, gdybyście się nie wtrącali!

\- Może zawołam wujka Armina, on powinien wiedzieć jak to zrobić – Kaiyo założył ręce na piersi- czasem trzeba się przyznać, że się czegoś nie potrafi.

Chłopak zaśmiał się, kiedy z ust jego ojca, jak i wuja, wydobyło się równocześnie „Spierdalaj”.

\- Mogę się wtrącić?- Isabel stanęła w progu, jednak żaden z trojga mężczyzn, nie zwrócił na nią uwagi, więc powiedziała trochę głośniej – Tato, ja wiem jak to zrobić!

Kłótnia przybierała na sile, dziewczyna próbowała jeszcze kilka razy, jednak na marne.

Dopiero głośny pisk, którym ich uraczyła, sprawił, że wszyscy spojrzeli na nią.

\- Czego się drzesz, gówniaro?!- Kaiyo zacisnął pięści, patrząc na siostrę – Pojebało cię?!

\- No tak trochę, bo nikt mnie nie słucha! Wasza trójka to nic nie potrafi!

\- ja się przecież staram, tak?!

\- Ty, gdybyś mógł, pierdolnąłbyś tymi częściami o ścianę!

\- Jesteś głupia siostra, ja nigdy...

\- Kaiyo, kto przed chwilą rzucił w wujka szczebelkiem?

\- Tata, Isebel. Tata rzucił szczebelkiem.

\- Dobra, weź się zamknij – dziewczyna wyrwała mu młotek z dłoni – to nie będzie potrzebne. Przynieś mi ktoś śrubokręt.

Nastolatka usiadła obok swojego wuja i zaczęła powoli wkręcać drewniane szczeble w ramę.  
Ku zaskoczeniu męskiej części, Isabel szło to znacznie prościej niż im wszystkim razem i osobno.

Sprawnie skręcała łóżeczko, nawet na nich nie patrząc.

\- Jak ty to robisz, perełko, że wszystko potrafisz?- Zeke poczochrał ją po włosach, jednak ona odtrąciła jego dłoń, wstając, by połączyć wszystkie większe części.

\- Gdybyście byli mądrzy Wujku, to na stole w kuchni leży instrukcja – prychnęła – ale jak już mówiła mi Anabell, faceta nie ogarniesz.

Nie minęło dwadzieścia minut, a wszystko było idealnie poskręcane, a łóżeczko stało w rogu pokoju.

\- Czekajcie, a materac?- Kaiyo zorientował się, że mebel jest całkowicie pusty.

\- Armin miał przynieść, kiedy skończymy – mruknął Levi, drapiąc się po głowie – Wczoraj go prał, więc powinien być już suchy. Isabel...

\- Ta, już biegnę – dziewczyna uprzedziła jego pytanie, otrzepując ubranie z kurzu.

Już chwilę później była na zewnątrz, a ciepły czerwcowy wiatr owiał jej twarz.

Westchnęła głośno, napawając się chwilą ciszy, którą niestety musiał zagłuszyć jej krzyk przyjaciółki.

Wiedziała doskonale, skąd Anabell biegnie, jednak zamiast na nią patrzyła w niebo, rozkoszując się ostatnimi sekundami spokoju.

\- Isabel! Isabel, jak wyglądam?!  
Dziewczyna była już przy niej, więc brunetka oderwała się od pięknego widoku, na rzecz spojrzenia na przyjaciółkę, jednak to, co zobaczyła, wprawiło ją w niemały szok.

\- Ana, co ty ze sobą do cholery zrobiłaś?– wrzasnęła tak, że przez okno w sypialni rodziców wyjrzało wszystkich trzech obecnych domowników.

Kaiyo praktycznie zachłysnął się powietrzem.

Przyjaciółka jego siostry, zamiast blond loków, miała teraz czarne, proste włosy, natomiast końcówki zabarwione na czerwono.

\- Że co?! – wrzasnął w przestrzeń i zamiast dalej pomagać ojcu i wujowi w przygotowywaniu domu na obecność dziecka, zbiegł po schodach na dół, gdzie Isabel oglądała z zachwytem końce włosów Any.

\- Ty zmysły postradałaś?!- krzyknął- matka ci na to pozwoliła?! Przecież wyglądasz, jakbyś była jakąś dziewczyną z...

\- Kaiyo, zamknij się! – uciszyła go siostra – jeszcze jedno słowo i nie masz zębów.

Nastolatka widziała rumieńce na twarzy przyjaciółki.

Anabell, kiedy nie było przy nich jej brata, zachowywała się całkiem inaczej. Była opryskliwa i gburna, a kiedy Kaiyo był przy nich, stawała się grzeczną trusią.

\- Ja... – złotooka odezwała się w końcu – poprosiłam mamę, żeby je pofarbowała... – złapała za czerwoną końcówkę.

\- I tak po prostu to zrobiła? Gdyby Isabel chciała coś takiego, ojciec prędzej zgoliłby ją na łyso!

\- Moja mama jest inna – Anabell oburzyła się – Z resztą, co cię to obchodzi?! Nie jesteś dla mnie nikim bliskim, żeby mówić mi, co mam ze sobą robić!- wybuchła w końcu, wykrzykując mu wszystko prosto w twarz – Prędzej Isabel mogłaby mówić mi, jakie mam mieć włosy, ale nie ty! Znamy się do cholery kilka dni, więc po jaki chuj wtrącasz się w moje życie?!

Kaiyo, jak i jego siostra stali w osłupieniu, kiedy z okna nad nimi rozległo się gwizdanie.

\- No, no! Pierwsza kłótnia małżeńska!- głos Zeke’a rozniósł się między nimi, Levi natomiast nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy, westchnął i kręcąc głową, odszedł od okna.

Wiedział, że Kaiyo był już w wieku, w którym sam powinien rozstrzygać takie sprawy, choć tak naprawdę, nie chciał myśleć, co z tego wyniknie.


	8. 2.8 flesh - Beztroska

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tak, nakarmcie mój fetysz, waszych reakcji.

  
Eren wszedł do domu jako pierwszy, przez drzwi, które otworzyła Hange.

W progu od razu dopadł ich Levi, ciągnąc kobietę w głąb kuchni.

\- Wiadomo już, kto się włamał?- zapytał, kiedy tylko ta stanęła przed nim.

\- Nie, strażnicy nic nie widzieli. Ta osoba musiała dostać się przez okno, to jedyne wyjaśnienie. Drzwi były przez cały czas strzeżone.

\- Zbadałaś małego?  
\- Tak. Krew nic nie wykazała, badałam ją ja, Armin, a nawet Maes i nic. Możliwe, że szukali czegoś, czego tam nie było... Ale to tylko przypuszczenia.

Levi odetchnął.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jaka to ulga, Hange – mężczyzna opadł na krzesło przy stole – Eren już wcześniej miał złe przeczucia.

\- Oddział stacjonarny zajmuje się szukaniem świadków, Pyxis osobiście wydał polecenia. Żandarm już się zajmie tymi włamywaczami – Zoë pstryknęła palcami, jakby o czymś sobie nagle przypomniała – W ogóle, macie już dla niego imię?

\- A był na to czas, wariatko?- warknął – Mieliśmy kilka na uwadze, ale nie zdecydowaliśmy.

\- Na przykład?- kobieta oparła się o stół w momencie, kiedy w kuchni pojawił się Eren.

\- Chciałem, żeby miał jakieś zwyczajne imię – mruknął chłopak, tak na prawdę wtrącając się do rozmowy – nic nieznaczące prócz tego, że jest zwykłym dzieckiem.

Levi spojrzał na niego. Szatyn nigdy mu o tym nie mówił.

\- To, co proponujesz?- zapytał, rzucając mu chłodne spojrzenie – Ja nazwałem Kaiyo i Isabel, teraz ty wysil mózgownicę.

Mężczyzna odchylił się na krześle, przyjmując swoją naturalną pozycję.

\- Ren – Eren skierował na niego swoje szmaragdowe oczy – Ren, oznacza człowieka.

W kobaltowych tęczówkach można było dojrzeć błysk, na twarz Ackermanna wpłynął uśmiech.

\- Ren... Niech będzie, Ren.

Eren odwrócił się, słysząc dźwięk otwieranych drzwi.

\- Kaiyo, coś nie tak?- zapytał, widząc minę swojego syna. Wyglądał on, jak zbity na śniegu pies, który podkula ogon, wierząc, że ktoś go przygarnie. W skrócie, Eren jeszcze nigdy go w takim stanie nie widział.

\- Anabell jest jeszcze u nas?- zapytał nastolatek, unosząc brwi.

\- Anabell jest u nas?- Szatyn spojrzał na męża.

\- Tak, nadal jest – Levi odpowiedział na oba pytania równocześnie – Kaiyo, powinieneś ją przeprosić.

\- Za co? Za to, że ma pojebaną matkę? – Kaiyo schował ręce w kieszenie bluzy – Sam tata pomyśli, jaką normalna matka farbuje córce włosy? W wieku trzynastu lat?

\- Kaiyo, zaczęły się wakacje. Gdyby Isabel chciała pofarbować końce, pozwoliłbym jej.

\- Właśnie tato, końce!- dzieciak zaczął gestykulować – A nie całe włosy, no cholera!

\- Kaiyo, nie klnij – wtrącił Eren – Levi, o co chodzi?

\- Anabell pofarbowała włosy na czarno, a nasz syn się na nią wydarł – Ackermann skrócił wydarzenia.

\- Jeżeli mogę wtrącić... – dopiero teraz, przypomnieli sobie o obecności Hange – Kim jest ta Anabell?

\- Mówiłem ci, babo w jednostce!- Levi westchnął – córka Amelii od Jeansonów, przyjaźni się z Isabel.

\- No tak... – szatynka wstała i skierowała się do wyjścia – jakbyście mnie potrzebowali, macie kontakt. O i Kaiyo...

Chłopiec spojrzał na nią i w końcu uśmiechnął się, widząc dwa uniesione w górę kciuki.

\- Do widzenia, ciociu!- krzyknął za nią.

Levi odczekał moment, po czym machnął na syna, by ten usiadł naprzeciw niego, Eren ulotnił się, orientując, że przy tej rozmowie być go nie powinno.

*

Ciche pukanie rozniosło się po pokoju Isabel.

\- Izuś, jesteście tam?- Kaiyo nacisnął klamkę, jednak ta nie ustąpiła – Proszę, otwórz!

Dziewczyna spojrzała na przyjaciółkę, która skinęła na nią głową.

Kiedy tylko wykrzyczała chłopakowi w twarz wszystko, co myśli, ten w szoku ulotnił się w stronę miasta.

Od tamtej pory minęła ponad godzina, więc wszystkie łezki zdążyły już wyschnąć.

Isabel podeszła do drzwi, zabierając spod klamki krzesło.  
Sprawiło to niestety, że jej brat, który oparł się o nie z drugiej strony, wylądował jak długi na podłodze.  
Obie nastolatki zaśmiały się na jego widok.

\- Dobrze ci tak, braciszku! – brunetka szturchnęła go puchatym kapciem, okrywającym jej stopę – To było za darcie się na kobiety, czubku.

\- Sama jesteś czubek! – chłopak wstał i otrzepał ubranie – W ogóle, co wy tu robiłyście zamknięte?!

\- Czekałyśmy, aż jakiś dureń natknie się na tę pułapkę, jak ty!- żachnęła się jego siostra – Jeżeli znów przyszedłeś prawić nam kazania, to lepiej, żebyś wyszedł.

\- Nie, Isabel, słuchaj! – Kaiyo przyciągnął ja do siebie i zaczął mówić jej coś do ucha.

Anabell znów tylko siedziała cicho, przyglądając się tej scenie.  
Po tym, jak Kaiyo wydarł się na nią, jej myśli były zbyt poranione, żeby mogła reagować na niego jak wcześniej.

Podobał jej się, owszem. Ale czuła, że po tym, jak powiedziała mu co myśli, on już nigdy jej nie zechce.  
Spuściła wzrok na swoje skrzyżowane w siedzie tureckim nogi, jednak po chwili znów spojrzała na chłopka.

\- Chciałem Cię przeprosić, Anabell... – chłopak podrapał się po głowie – Ja... Ten... Bo ty ze mną festyn jutro chcesz miasto? – źrenice chłopaka powiększyły się, zatkał usta dłońmi, kuląc się w sobie.

\- Pomieszałeś, idioto!- wrzasnęła Isabel, w jednej chwili uderzając go w tył głowy - Ojciec by Cię wyśmiał!

\- Zamknij się! – chłopak odwrócił się do niej, znów zaczynając walkę na spojrzenia – Ciesz się, że nie widziałaś, jak ojciec nieudolnie matkę podrywał! Większa była z niego ciota ode mnie!

\- On przynajmniej sam myślał, a nie szedł za radami innych!

\- Nie wiesz nawet, co mówisz, gówniaro! Jak próbował być romantyczny, to wszystkich na nogi postawił, nie wiedząc, jak ma się...

\- Pójdę z tobą – cichy pomruk dochodzący z łóżka sprawił, że oboje odwrócili się w stronę zaczerwienionej znów Anabell – Pójdę z tobą na letni festyn, Kaiyo.

*

\- Eren?- Kapitan wszedł do sypialni po cichu, jednak szatyn i tak usłyszał to, więc odwrócił się w jego stronę.

\- Spokojnie, nie śpimy – mruknął, poprawiając opartą na poduszce butelkę, z której dziecko powoli sączyło mleko.

\- Nie udławi się?- Levi usiadł na skraju łóżka, patrząc na poruszające się na smoczku ustka syna.

\- Nie martw się, pilnuje przecież – Eren pogłaskał jasne jeszcze włoski niemowlaka – ciekawe, czy też będą czarne – mruknął, biorąc cieniutkie pasemko w palce.

\- Chyba trudno stwierdzić... – Ackermann zmarszczył brwi – Kaiyo i Isabel od razu mieli czarne.

\- Ren rozwija się normalnie, Levi. Kaiyo i Isabel mieli... Wszystko... Przyspieszone. – Chłopak odrobinę się zmieszał – Nina też na początku miała jasne włosy, pamiętasz? Mikasa była pewna, że będzie blondynką.

\- Pamiętam – mężczyzna ostrożnie położył się za nim, przysuwając się jak najbliżej, dłoń kładąc na jego biodrze – Ren będzie najbardziej normalnym i beztroskim dzieckiem, jakie znasz- lekko pocałował go w szyję i spojrzał znów na maluszka – tak, jak chciałeś.

\- Tak, będzie normalniejszy niż normalne dzieci – Eren zaśmiał się.

Dłoń Levia zaczęła delikatnie gładzić jego udo, mężczyzna wcisnął twarz w jego włosy, całując lekko skórę za uchem.

\- Co ty robisz?- chłopaka przeszły ciarki.

\- Delektuję się – mruknął cicho – Nawet nie wiesz, jak mi czasem brakuje tej spontaniczności.

\- Cholera, jesteś pojebany – Eren cicho zamruczał.

\- Bo mogę – czarnowłosy przestał się z nim droczyć, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu, nie zatrzymując jednak ręki maskującej lekko jego udo – Kocham Cię, Eren.

\- Zebrało Ci się teraz na wyznania – Szatyn uśmiechnął się lekko. Levi rzadko zmuszał się do wyznawania uczuć, słowa uważając za zbędne.

Ten spokój byłby w tym momencie najidealniejszy, gdyby nie trzask drzwi wejściowych i donośny krzyk z dołu.

\- Braciak, nie pieprz się tam przy dziecku!- głos Zeke’a wprawił ich oboje w irytację, tym bardziej że Ren wzdrygnął się wystraszony i wypluł smoczek butelki, zaczynając znów swój anieli wrzask.

\- No to zajebiście – Levi wstał, pomagając usiąść Erenowi – zajebie go kiedyś.

\- Levi, nie klnij – chłopak westchnął i wziął dziecko na ręce, wtulając w pierś – idź i go ucisz.

\- Braciak, złaz na dół!- mężczyzna z dołu znów krzyknął, więc Ackermann skierował się do drzwi, z zamiarem wybicia mu wszystkich zębów.


	9. 2.9 flesh - Spokój

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No to wstawiam, więc tak...
> 
> Ten i zapewne także rozdział następny, będą rozdziałami przejściowymi.
> 
> Nie chcę robić „skip time'ów”, bo osobiście ich nienawidzę, jeżeli nie są konieczne, oczywiście.
> 
> Więc zapraszam na zapychacza!
> 
> Do następnego ^^

  
Kiedy tylko Levi wszedł do kuchni, wiedział, że zachowanie jego szwagra nie wróży zbyt dobrze.

Na blacie lądowały po kolei, szynka, kiełbasy, boczek, baranina, wołowina... O, i jest też kurczak!

\- Co ty do kurwy nędzy odpierdalasz?- Ackermann starał się nie krzyczeć.  
Płacz dziecka przybierał na sile, jednak okazało się, że to dlatego, że Eren właśnie stanął z nim w drzwiach.

\- Zeke? – chłopak, wyminął zdenerwowanego męża i podszedł do brata, ignorując płacz dziecka.

\- Co, Braciak? Czy ja jako jedyny pomyślałem, o przyjęciu urodzinowym dla tego małego smarka?- blondyn pogłaskał niemowlę po policzku, co poskutkowało automatycznym zaniknięciem krzyku.

Dziecko otworzyło lekko oczy, zamrugało.

Tęczówki także miało ciemne, jednak miało odruch rozglądania się na boki, jak wszystkie noworodki.

\- Jeżeli masz zamiar chlać, to nie tutaj, Zeke – skwitował Levi.

\- Jakbym miał zamiar chlać, to bym cię, szwagier, do pubu wyciągnął!- żachnął się blondyn – Grilla robimy, sąsiedzi są za.

\- Naszymi jedynymi sąsiadami są Mikasa z Arminem i ty, Zeke – Mruknął Eren, nie wiedząc co się tak właściwie dzieje, jednak spoglądając na blat, coś sobie uświadomił – Zeke, zapomniałeś, że Levi i Kaiyo nie jadają mięsa?

\- Spokojnie, Braciak. Owocki, warzywa... Też się znajdą.

\- Na kurczaka mogę się skusić – Levi spojrzał niepewnie na zakupy – akurat on nie smakuje jak ludzkie mięso.

Wszyscy otworzyli oczy ze zdumienia.  
Nawet Eren nigdy nie poznał powodu, dla którego Levi nie jadał smażonego mięsa, a jedynie skusił się czasem na coś porządnie wygotowanego.

\- Szwagier, żarłeś ludzkie mięso?!

W tym momencie Ackermann plasnął sobie z otwartej w twarz, nie mogąc zdzierżyć głupoty danego mężczyzny.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, Pojebańcu. Po prostu smak jest tak okropny, że tak go nazywam – odpowiedział, zirytowany.  
W czasie wojny, Zeke na prawdę się sprawdzał. Był mądry, przewidywał ruchy przeciwnika, sam będąc nieprzewidywalnym.

Zdolnościami prawie dorównywał Leviowi, jednak kiedy nastał pokój, a z drugą stroną oceanu podpisali traktat...

Jaeger zmienił się nie do poznania i Ackermann czasem miał wrażenie, że jego szwagier na stare lata po prostu zdziecinniał.

\- Dobra, niech ci będzie – powiedział w końcu – zrobimy tego grilla czy co tam sobie wymyśliłeś. Ale nie będziecie chlali z Hange do północy jak ostatnio.

\- Ej, nie będzie tylko Hange i Arleltów – blondyn nie miał oporów, żeby nazywać tak ich rodzinę, mimo że Mikasa nadal pozostawała Ackermann- sam naczelnik przyjechał tu dla twojego syna, a ty nawet go na obiad nie zaprosiłeś... To ten... On też będzie. I Connie z Sashą i bliźniakami.

\- Jeszcze powiedz, że ściągnąłeś samą królową, na tego jakże wykwintnego grilla – Mruknął Levi, już całkowicie pozbawiony nadziei na spokojny wieczór.

\- próbowałem, ale wymigała się obowiązkami – Zeke wzruszył ramionami, po czym klasnął w dłonie z taką siłą, że dziecko w ramionach Erena znów się wzdrygnęło – dobra, Braciak. Idź, ubieraj smarka.

*

-Poznasz moje kuzynostwo. Nie takie prawdziwe, jak Nina, ale zawsze coś – Isabel włożyła do papierowej torby, ostatnią szklaną butelkę z oranżadą.

\- Czyli kogo? – jej przyjaciółka, idąc w jej ślady, podniosła swoją torbę i ruszyli do wyjścia.

\- Pamiętasz mojego wujka, który podwoził nas do jednostki?- zapytała, kiedy szli już w skwarze, po drodze prowadzącej do domu Ackermannów – to jego dzieci. Bliźniaki, Marco i Jean. Są młodsi od nas o jakieś pięć lat, ale idzie się z nimi dogadać...

Anabell prychnęła.

\- Mamy zadawać się z ośmiolatkami?

\- Kaiyo zazwyczaj ich tylko odtrąca. Nie jest zbyt zabawowy. Zawsze tylko zrzędzi, że chce mieć spokój i siedzi koło ojca. Zresztą zobaczysz. Obaj na takich imprezach wyglądają, jakby siedzieli na nich za karę.- brunetka zawzięcie gestykulowała, tak, że kilka razy prawie wypuściła z rąk torbę.

Dziewczyna nie miała bladego pojęcia, jak można być tak zadufaną osobą, jak jej brat czy ojciec, jednak przyzwyczaiła się.

To była część jej normalności.

*

\- Proszę – Armin postawił turystyczny leżaczek na trawie, przed ławką, na której siedział Levi z Renem na rękach – Nina już dawno z niego wyrosła.

Ackermann sprawdził dokładnie, czy aby na pewno przedmiot jest czysty, po czym umieścił w nim niemowlę, zapinając dokładnie wszystkie szelki.

\- Na boginie świetlne, ale on jest w tym malutki!- Isabel podbiegła do nich, zapominając nawet odstawić torby z napojami – w ogóle, on jest taki malusi i śliczniusi!

\- Oi, Isabel. Nie uważasz, że twoje włosy odrobinę mu przeszkadzają?- ojciec szturchnął ją nogą, na co ona automatycznie odskoczyła.

\- Ej! – pisnęła, po czym w końcu odstawiła torbę na ziemię – Marco i Jean już są?

\- Jeszcze nie, Isabel. Idźcie umyć ręce – Levi sięgnął nogą do płozy leżaczka i zaczął miarowo bujać dzieckiem.

\- Hai, hai, tata – dziewczyna powiedziała to bez większego entuzjazmu – może Anabell dziś zostać u nas? Żeby nie musiała wracać po ciemku, czy coś...

\- Ta, później zadzwonię do jej matki. A teraz idź do cholery, zmyj ten syf z łap, zanim podejdziesz do dziecka.

Anabell także podeszła, by przyjrzeć się małemu, jednak została silnie odtrącona.

\- Syf z łap!- powtórzył Levi, patrząc na nią groźnie.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową i pobiegła w stronę domu, w myślach wciąż mając to spojrzenie, które jej zdaniem mogłoby nawet zabić.

Kiedy dobiegła do łazienki, Isabel miała właśnie zamykać drzwi.

\- Isabel, poczekaj!- krzyknęła za nią, podstawiając nogę przy framudze – dlaczego ty się, cholera, zamykasz, nawet jak myjesz ręce?

\- Anabell, nie wnikaj, daj mi zamknąć drzwi!- odkrzyknęła jej przyjaciółka.  
W tym momencie złotooka uświadomiła sobie coś jeszcze.

\- Zawsze zasłaniasz swoją lewą rękę, wyjaśnisz mi to?

\- Nie!- rozległo się z drugiej strony.

\- Isabel, cholera jasna, jesteśmy przyjaciółkami! Nikomu nie powiem, obiecuję!

Ten argument zadział. Nastolatka otworzyła drzwi i wpuściła Anabell do środka, szybko je zamykając.

\- Przysięgnij, na paluszki – powiedziała cicho, wyciągając do niej mały palec prawej dłoni.

Anabell zrobiła to samo z lewą dłonią, splatając swój z jej.

\- Przysięgam, a teraz gadaj.

Isabel jeszcze przez chwilę wahała się, jednak po niej, podwinęła oba rękawy bluzki, ten prawej i lewy, dość mocno rozciągnięty.

Oczom jej przyjaciółki ukazały się pręgi, idące od paznokci, aż po same nadgarstki, dziewczyna wstrzymała powietrze.

\- Ja... Przepraszam, Isabel. Jeżeli nie chcesz o tym mówić...

\- Nie, to nic – mruknęła cicho, siadając na stołku – zakrywam je, bo wyglądają okropnie, nie dlatego, że wspomnienie boli, czy coś. Tata wiele razy mi powtarzał, że nie powinnam się ich wstydzić, ale... Jednak wole... No wiesz.

\- Rozumiem – Ana usiadła naprzeciw niej po turecku – więc powiesz mi?

\- Pamiętasz, jak w szkole mówili nam o zawaleniu murów i wyginięciu tytanów? – dziewczyna kiwnęła głową, więc Isabel kontynuowała – nikt nie zna szczegółów, między ludźmi znana jest wersja, że pewien chłopiec złamał kontrakt Ymir.

\- Tak, dziesięć lat temu, na plaży Historii.

Brunetka kiwnęła głową.

\- Anabell, tym chłopcem był mój brat – powiedziała to tak cicho, że do zlotookiej ledwo dotarły te słowa – Ja... Ja nie pamiętam tego... Mam jedynie prześwity, Kaiyo złapał mnie za dłoń i okropnie bolało... Pamiętam tylko tyle.

Anabell nie mogła wyjść z szoku, jednak widząc łzy przyjaciółki, szybko wstała, tuląc ją do siebie.

\- Przepraszam... – szepnęła – jednak nie powinnam była pytać...

*

\- Wolałbym już pierdolnąć łbem o ścianę, niż to zrobić.

Ackermann sączył powoli piwo, obserwując, tańczącego żwawo blondyna. Erwin, jako naczelnik, powinien dawać przykład swoim zachowaniem, a w tym momencie, zamiast tego, schlany w osiem bombek, robił jakieś dziwne wywijasy.

Na pewno nie było to zachowanie, godne naczelnika wojska.

Levi prychnął, kiedy mężczyzna próbował zakręcić się tuż przy ziemi, jak wcześniej pokazał mu Kaiyo, zamiast tego wbijając sobie twarz w glebę.

Blondyn, trąc nos, zostawił tańce dzieciom i usiadł obok Kapitana, po czym wziął do ręki piwo.

W tym momencie czarnowłosy cieszył się, że Eren zabrał Rena do domu.

Mężczyzna zarzucił rękę na oparcie nad nim i napił się, patrząc na próbujących naśladować Kaiyo, bliźniaków.

\- Nieźle tu macie, Levi – blondyn zaśmiał się – Jaki masz grafik na następny tydzień?

Ackermann zmarszczył brwi, na tak nagłą zmianę tematu.

\- O ile Hange się nie odwidzi, to nocki – odpowiedział obojętnie.

\- Eren sobie poradzi?

\- Już nieraz miałem takie zmiany, da radę.

\- Ale teraz macie tego małego... Jak mu... Lena.  
\- Rena, Erwin. Nie pij już – Levi spojrzał na niego spod przymrużonych powiek.

\- W... Właśnie. Rena. Noworodek to nie lada wyzwanie, prawda?

\- Zrób sobie, to sprawdzisz.

Dopiero teraz Ackermann zauważył, że jego syn zaczął przekomarzać się z Zeke’iem.

Zazwyczaj kończyło się to niezłą rozróbą, a chłopiec i tak za każdym razem zostawał powalony na łopatki przez wuja.

\- Te, Zeke!- krzyknął przez długość ogrodu, po czym wstał, otrzepując spodnie – Może zmierzysz się z kimś swoich rozmiarów, co?!

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się dość mocno, po czym podszedł odrobinę bliżej.

\- A co, może Sparing z tobą, co? – pochylił się nad całkiem poważnym czarnowłosym – Nie sądzę, abyś był moich rozmiarów.

\- Przekonamy się?

Blondyn nie zdążył odpowiedzieć i w jego stronę już leciała noga, otulona ciężkim, wojskowym butem.  
\- Nie tak szybko – cios został zatrzymany, Levi odtrącony i złapany... Nie. Zrobił unik.

Teraz wszyscy patrzeli z zafascynowaniem, na mężczyzn.

Nawet Eren, słysząc krzyki, wyszedł z domu, by spojrzeć.

Na dworze zaczynało się już ściemniać, jednak Uśmiech Isabel rozświetlał w tym momencie całe podwórze, śmiech i łzy, które wywoływał, zostały tylko wśród nich.

Ból zniknął już dziesięć lat temu, tak samo, jak strach, obawa przed własnym życiem.

Kolejne kopnięcie ze strony Kapitana, Zeke płacząc ze śmiechu, wylądował na ziemi.

Mała Nina zaczęła klaskać.

\- I przegrałeś, SZWAGIER - Levi zaśmiał się, pomagając blondynowi wstać.

Szkoda, że te beztroskie chwile, wkrótce zostaną przyćmione...


	10. 2.10 flesh - Ból

  
Eren właśnie kończył szykowanie wszystkiego do obiadu, kiedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi wejściowych.

Zmarszczył brwi, nie wiedząc, kogo mógł się spodziewać.  
Levi powinien wrócić z nocki za kilka godzin, wszystkie dzieci były w domu, nikt z rodziny – a już tym bardziej jego brat – nie pukał.  
Jakież jego zdziwienie było, kiedy otworzył, a w jego dłonie od razu został wciśnięty bukiet czerwonych róż.

Dopiero po chwili jego mąż złapał go w pasie i wykonał z nim kilka obrotów, po czym gwałtownie i namiętnie pocałował.

\- L... Levi... – Eren był zdezorientowany – Zapomniałem o jakiejś okazji?

\- A czy musi być jakaś okazja?- zapytał mężczyzna, mrużąc przebiegle oczy.  
Chłopak zaśmiał się, jego szmaragdowe oczy wprost błyszczały.  
Pochylił się, by znów złączyć ich usta w bardzo jak na ostatnie czasy, namiętnym pocałunku.

Dłonie Ackermanna wsunęły się za pasek spodni i zacisnęły na jego pośladkach, wywołując tym głośne westchnienie i dreszcze.

\- Nie można nawet do łazienki wyjść?!  
Oboje odskoczyli od siebie, patrząc w stronę schodów, na których stała ich córka.

\- Dzieci to zło – Eren poczuł oddech Levia na uchu.

\- Przesadzasz – Zielonooki musnął jego usta po raz ostatni – Włożę je do wody – machnął kwiatami i wyrwał się z jego uścisku, od razu kierując do kuchni.

\- Nie mieliście iść na festyn?- Kapitan odwrócił się, do nadal stojącej na schodach ze skwaszoną miną, Isabel.

\- Mieliśmy zaraz wychodzić, muszę do łazienki.

\- To dlaczego nie idziesz?

\- Bo obściskujecie się w każdym możliwym miejscu?!

Levi prychnął i zamiast odpowiedzieć córce, wyminął ją, idąc w stronę sypialni.  
Eren natomiast przeszukał całą kuchnię, nadaremno próbując znaleźć wazon, ostatecznie bukiet wylądował w słoiku.

Po chwili do pomieszczenia wparowała także Isabel, myjąc dłonie w zlewie.

\- W łazience nie mogłaś?- zapytał lekko zirytowany, niemożnością umycia ogórków do surówki.

\- W łazience zlew się zatkał – Powiedziała, wycierając ręce w ścierkę do naczyń i znów wybiegła na przedpokój.

Nie minął dłuższy moment, a na dole byli już też Kaiyo i Anabell.  
\- Już idziecie?- Eren westchnął ciężko, zaczynając kroić warzywo.

-Tak, będziemy pod wieczór – Jego syn wszedł do kuchni i zajrzał przez ramię – ze śmietaną?

Jego oczy aż zabłyszczały.

\- Tak, ze śmietaną. Pierś w panierce i ziemniaki. -Szatyn poczochrał go po włosach i obrócił po inny nóż.

\- To ten... – mruknął chłopiec – Będziemy wcześniej niż wieczorem.

Eren zaśmiał się.  
Tak, jego syn i ogórki to jedność.  
Kiedy tylko drzwi trzasnęły, usłyszał kroki na schodach i trzaśnięcie drzwi w łazience.

Westchnął głośno, przewracając oczyma, po czym odłożył wszystko na półkę i skierował do sypialni.

Sprawdził, czy Ren, aby na pewno śpi i wrócił na dół.

Drzwi pokoju zostawił otwarte na oścież, wejściowe zamknął na patent, po czym wszedł do łazienki, gdzie także zostawił uchylone drzwi, by w razie czego słyszeć dziecko.

Nie czuł się ani trochę skrępowany, kiedy rozbierał się do naga, patrząc na cień na zasłonce.

Levi słyszał szelest ubrań mimo szumu lecącej na niego wody, nie minęło kilka minut, a poczuł lekki przeciąg, spowodowany odsłonięciem zasłonki.

Nie odwracał się, pozwolił swojemu mężowi, powoli namydlić mu plecy.  
Eren objął go w pasie, na szyi zostawiając kilka mokrych, wyróżniających się wśród spływających kropel z prysznica, pocałunków.

\- Eren, odwróć się - padł rozkaz. Chłopak już mógł domyślić się, czego mężczyzna od niego oczekuje.  
Jego wciąż namydlone dłonie, podparły się o ściankę prysznica i jeszcze śliskie, zsunęły gdzieś na wysokość jego brzucha.

Pośladki uniósł zgrabnie, by już po chwili poczuć między nimi namydlony palec, natomiast na udzie, twardą erekcję Levia.  
Czuł to całym sobą, żołądek wprost wywijał się z podniecenia, kiedy pierwszy palec z lekkim oporem, wsunął się do środka.

\- Bądź cicho- znów ciepły oddech owiał jego ucho – Jeżeli Ren się obudzi, musimy go słyszeć. Tak?

\- T... Tak... – chłopak zatkał usta dłonią i upadłby, gdyby nie silne ramiona kapitana.  
\- Oi, musisz zatkać se tę gębę czym innym – kobaltowooki wywrócił oczyma, a jego rękę złapał i znów przeniósł na kafelki.

Tym razem wsunął dwa palce.

Cichy jęk wydobył się spomiędzy ust młodszego, zagryzł wargę, by go choć trochę stłumić, kiedy nacisk ustał, a on poczuł się całkowicie pusty i do granic podniecony.

\- Wiesz, Eren... Jaka to okazja?- Levi pochylił się nad nim, celując w jego otwór, główką swojego penisa.

\- Mówiłeś... – Chłopak zaczął dyszeć – Że nie ma okazji... Ah!

Szybko i sprawnie, czarnowłosy znalazł się w jego ciepłym i pulsującym wnętrzu.  
Dzieciak się zaciskał, co mimo wszystko sprawiło Leviowi cholerną przyjemność, był jednak świadom jego bólu.

Sam dość szybko opanował oddech, wiedział, że dziś finalnie skończy się szybko.  
Młodym bogiem w końcu już nie był...

Wykonał jeden posuwisty ruch bioder, głośne plaśniecie, wypełniło pomieszczenie, tak samo, jak płynny pisk z ust szatyna.

\- Jest... Taka jedna... Mała... – Znów pochylił się nad nim, wprost mrucząc mu do ucha, jednocześnie raz za razem uderzając w jego wnętrze.

\- Levi... A... Ah...- Chłopak wypchał pośladki w jego stronę, dłonią zaczynając pobudzać się z przodu, bez czego ostatnio się praktycznie nie obywało.

\- Po nockach... – kolejne pchnięcie i syk Erena. Zabolało, jednak nie przestawał sam nadziewać się na członek ukochanego – Za tydzień... Kolejne dwa...- Ackermann stęknął głośno i zatrzymał na chwilę, jednak to nic nie dało.

Jego mąż w tym momencie skończył, momentalnie zaciskając się na nim, co u niego także wywołało silny orgazm.

Poruszył się po raz ostatni, już wiotki, po czym wyszedł z niego, wtulając twarz w poruszające się przy głębokich oddechach plecy.

\- Za tydzień płyniemy na drugą stronę, Eren... – Powiedział cicho, przymykając oczy – Twoje marzenia, będę spełniał do końca życia...

-Le... Levi... -Eren wypchnął biodra w tył, mimo tego, że już raz miał orgazm, jego ciało wiąz domagało się więcej. Nawet nie pomyślał o tym, co przed chwilą Levi powiedział.

\- Nie dam już rady, Eren – brunet powiedział to, całując to w kark- wybacz.  
Młodszy odwrócił się do niego, patrząc prosto w oczy.

Nie chodziło o to, że nie chciał.  
Wciąż czuł podniecenie i namolne skręcanie żołądka, jednak między nogami, jaki flak tak flak został.

Nawet dotyk męża w tym momencie nie chciał pomóc.

Szatyn westchnął, uśmiechając się dość dwuznacznie.

\- Eren, ja naprawdę przepraszam... – Levi zmarszczył brwi, kiedy chłopak wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji – co ty...?

\- Sięgnę po radykalne środki i poradzę sobie sam- powiedział cicho, po czym przypierając policzek do kafelków na ścianie, jedną dłoń zacisnął na swoim penisie, natomiast dwa palce drugiej wsunął w siebie.

Serce Ackermanna podskoczyło.  
Jego mąż, jego dzieciak, masturbował się właśnie przed nim, jakby robił to codziennie.

Sam wcisnął się w drugą ścianę kabiny, dłonią przejeżdżając po długości swojego członka.  
Rósł on w jego dłoni niemiłosiernie szybko, kiedy patrzył na wygiętego w zbereźny sposób chłopaka, raz po raz manewrującego palcami w swoim odbycie.

\- Wejdź we mnie – Eren był pewien skuteczności swoich działań, więc oderwał zarumieniony ze wstydu policzek od ściany, znów podpierając się rękoma – Levi, proszę – jęknął i wypiął się bardziej.

Ackermann nie czekał, wbił się w niego jednym, mocnym ruchem, od razu się zatracając.

Nie usłyszał nawet płaczu, który rozległ się po całym domu, wszystkie bodźce zatraciły go zbyt mocno, za bardzo.

Eren niestety, miał całkowicie odwrotnie.  
Usłyszał Rena, przez co podniecenie opadło, zacisnął pięści by nie czuć bólu w momencie skurczu zwieracza.

\- L... Levi, kończ... – wydyszał, z jego oczu stróżką pociekł łzy – Ren się obudził...

\- Daj mi chwilę...- mężczyzna stęknął, przyspieszając gwałtowne ruchy miednicy, twarz chowając w zagięciu jego szyi.

\- Kończ, błagam, Levi... To naprawdę boli – po raz pierwszy w życiu, czuł ból tak bardzo. Stres spowodowany płaczem dziecka zlikwidował podniecenie doszczętnie, spowodował zaciśnięcie wszystkich mięśni, co u ich obojga wywołało dwa sprzeczne odczucia.

Ackermann jednak nie mógł przestać, dopiero kiedy szatyn poczuł, jak spuszcza się w środku i powoli opuszcza jego wnętrze, ogarnęła go ulga.

-Przepraszam...- Kobalt został całkowicie odsłonięty, kiedy czarne źrenice mężczyzny zwięzły się, widząc na udzie Erena nasienie zmieszane z krwią.

\- Nie przepraszaj – chłopak otarł łzy – wiedziałeś, że masz już dosyć, ja na siłę chciałem więcej. To moja wina – szatyn sprawnie obmył się i wyszedł z kabiny, owijając biodra ręcznikiem, po czym opuścił pomieszczenie.

\- Twoja wina? – Ackermann prychnął, pięścią uderzając w ściankę – gówno, a nie twoja wina.

*

Anabell co chwila zerkała na idące za nią rodzeństwo. Oficjalnie miała pójść z Kaiyo, jednak los chciał, żeby dołączyły do nich jej dwie koleżanki, sprawnie ją od niego odciągając.

Po chwili ktoś się odezwał, usiedli na murku, czekając aż któreś z nich, zdecyduje się w tym upale pójść po coś do picia.

Isabel spojrzała na przyjaciółkę, która mimo tłumu, wpatrywała się w jeden punkt.  
\- O co chodzi?- zapytała podejrzliwie – coś tam zobaczyłaś?

\- Wydawało mi się... zresztą nie ważne, to tylko zwidy.

*

\- Dziś w nocy go nie będzie, Jaeger.  
\- Wiem. Zrobię to.

-Za drzewem, najlepiej koło trzeciej.

\- Około drugiej dziecko budzi się na karmienie, mój brat zejdzie wtedy na dół. Będę miał jakieś dziesięć minut.

\- niech więc będzie w okolicach drugiej.

\- Nie spóźnij się, jeżeli mnie ktoś przyłapie, będzie źle.

Żaden głos już mu nie odpowiedział, więc wyprany z emocji, przybrał na twarz sztuczny uśmiech, idąc w stronę bratanicy.


	11. 2.11 flesh - plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dobra, jestem pewna, że jednak zjebałam.
> 
> Pytania na dziś to kto, gdzie, jak i dlaczego?
> 
> Ząb mnie boli, choroba nie ustępuje, ale chociaż mam czas na pisanie 😅
> 
> Więc do następnego!!

 

  
Eren przez chwilę zastanawiał się, jak wybyć z niekomfortowej pozycji.

Mianowicie, z jednej jego strony leżało niemowlę, z drugiej natomiast śpiący Levi.  
Mężczyzna obejmował go, dłoń mając zaciśniętą na koszulce, dzięki czemu chłopak nie mógł się nawet ruszyć, mając zaledwie kilka godzin na dokończenie obiadu.  
Szatyn westchnął ostentacyjnie, zdając sobie sprawę, że obudzenie któregoś ze śpiochów, będzie nieuniknione.

Delikatnie zdjął z siebie rękę męża, mając cichą nadzieję, że jednak uda mu się wybyć z łóżka niezauważonym, bo przecież nadzieja umiera ostatnia, prawda?  
U niego niestety zdechła dość szybko, ponieważ nie wziął pod uwagę delikatności snu Levia, który mruknął coś przebudzony.

\- Idę kończyć obiad...- powiedział, kiedy ten chciał za wszelką cenę zatrzymać go w łóżku, w roli cieplutkiej przytulanki.

Na marne próbował wyrwać się z uścisku na nadgarstku, po chwili zostając silnie pociągniętym na męża.

\- Pomyśl, Eren... -mruknął zaspany brunet, wtulając go w siebie – całe dwa tygodnie tylko dla nas...

\- Czyli płyniemy tam sami?- zdziwił się szatyn, przypominając sobie słowa Levia w łazience – A co z dziećmi?

\- Zostaną u Armina. – odpowiedział, jakby było to oczywiste – poradzą sobie.  
\- Nie sądzisz, że Ren jest jeszcze za mały? – Eren podniósł się na łokciach, starając się nie wbijać ich zbyt mocno w klatkę piersiową męża.

\- Da radę, niech się usamodzielnia od niemowlaka – mruknął, postanawiając zmienić temat – bardzo boli?

Levi przejechał dłonią po pośladku młodszego, on natomiast tylko westchnął.

\- Już nie tak bardzo, do wieczora się wygoi – złożył na ustach mężczyzny delikatny pocałunek – mogę iść kończyć obiad? Ty powinieneś w końcu odespać nockę.

\- Ale wróć – Ackermann wykrzywił usta w geście delikatnego uśmiechu.  
Chłopak skinął głową i po raz ostatni musnął jego wargi swoimi, po czym schodząc z niego, udał się do kuchni.

*

-Niech Rose pójdzie z wujkiem – odezwała się w końcu Isabel- chyba dwie osoby sobie poradzą.

\- Ile was jest?- zapytał Zeke, machając portfelem.

\- Weźmie wujek po dwa dla każdego, ja, Peter i Lulu, Rose, Anabell i Kaiyo.

\- Ta mała ma pójść ze mną? – mężczyzna wskazał na jedyną blondynkę wśród dzieci – Nie możesz ty pójść, Izuś?

\- Wujku! – dziewczyna od razu przybrała buraczą barwę, na zdrobnienie swojego imienia – Mógłbyś nie przy znajomych? Nawet Kaiyo się powstrzymuje!

\- Dobra, już dobra, słońce! – mężczyzna machnął ręką, co wywołało śmiech u siedzących na murku nastolatków.

Jedynie Isabel siedziała cała czerwona, prychając nie wiadomo na co, czy na kogo.  
\- Nie powinnaś tak reagować, Isabel – odezwał się farbowany chłopak, siedzący zaraz obok niej – twój wujek jest zajebisty, powinnaś być wdzięczna za takiego kogoś, kogoś, kto by ci gwiazdkę z nieba zdjął, gdyby mógł.

\- Te, Peter! – Kaiyo, który siedział na drugi końcu, po turecku, lekko się zdenerwował.

\- Coś się stało?- na twarz czerwonowłosego wpłynął chytry uśmieszek – braciszek się martwi?

\- Nie, zastanawia się, jak długo pewno pedalstwo będzie trzymało dłoń na kolanie jego trzynastoletniej siostry – warknął.

Chłopak dopiero w tej chwili zorientował się, że brunet ma rację. Szybko zabrał rękę, nie chcąc podpaść Ackermannowi. Każdy w Shiganshinie wiedział, że akurat temu chłopakowi, podpadać nie warto.

Anabell, która siedziała najbliżej Kaiyo, złapała go za ramię.

\- Ej, przystopuj – szepnęła – jesteśmy wśród swoich.

Brunet uśmiechnął się, widząc determinację w złotych oczach. Skinął głową, na znak, że się zgadza, po czym wrócił do poprzedniej konwersacji o dennej muzyce, którą przerwał, kiedy pojawił się ich wuj.

*

Wrócili do domu akurat w czasie, gdy Eren odlewał ziemniaki.

Anabell miała zostać u nich kolejną noc, z racji mieszkania na drugim końcu miasta.

Szatyn nałożył dzieciom posiłek, sam kierując się na piętro, by obudzić Levia.  
Otworzył lekko drzwi i oparł o nie leniwie z rozczulonym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Ren pojękiwał cichutko, ściskając palec swojego ojca, który mówił coś do niego po cichu, pochylając się na nim.

Nie mógł wyjść z podziwu tej sceny, jednak czujność jego męża zadziałała, przez co nie nacieszył się widokiem.

\- skończyłeś?- zapytał Levi, widząc, jak Eren uśmiecha się lekko.

\- Tak, miałem cię właśnie budzić. Zejdź na dół do dzieci, ja ogarnę małego- Eren podszedł do łóżka i wziął dziecko na ręce - o której wchodzisz?

\- Koło siedemnastej, Hange ma ostatnio dosyć sporo na głowie, dziś zostawiła mi cały patrol... – westchnął Levi, naciągając na siebie spodnie – Serio, w niektórych momentach, mam ochotę prosić, kogo tam wie, o powrót jebanych tytanów.

\- Aż tak Ci się nie podoba utrzymanie pokoju na świecie? – Eren zaśmiał się, odwiązując niemowlęcą pieluchę, leżącego na przewijaku niemowlaka.

\- Nie. Po prostu wkurwia mnie nic nierobienie i lenistwo militariów. Wojsko też się nie kwapi do szkoleń, Kaiyo wylądował w grupie, gdzie uczniowie nie opanowali nawet podstaw manewru.

\- On przecież od razu wskoczył na drugi rok...- Szatyn ubrał przewinięte już dziecko i uniósł – Na prawdę?

\- Ta. Z tych dzisiejszych bachorów, to gówno, nie żołnierze wyjdą – mężczyzna skierował się do wyjścia, Eren zaraz za nim – Taka totalna sraczka, wodniste rozwolnienie, jak pierwsza kupa Rena.

*

Zdrowe dziecko śpi z rączkami nad głową. Oddycha odrobinę szybciej, niż dorosły człowiek, czasem wzdryga się przez sen, to normalne.

Oczy w pierwszym miesiącu życia, są szare, błękitne lub czarne, ich kolor docelowy, kształtuje się nawet do trzeciego roku życia. Tak samo jest z włosami, które w okresie kilku pierwszych miesięcy, a nawet lat, mogą być innego koloru niż ten, z którym będą żyły.

Takim właśnie niemowlęciem był Ren, normalnym, bez żadnych mocy, bez obowiązków czy przeznaczenia.

Był małym, beztroskim dzieckiem, którego przyszłość to zwyczajne życie, przyjaciele i rodzina.

Jednak wszystko miało się zmienić z momentem, kiedy za oknem, rozległ się niedosłyszalny dla domowników szelest, dźwięk pasów do manewru, nerwowo zapinanych na ciele blondyna.

Eren miał słodki sen, który przerwał mu kolejny płacz syna. Dziecko dopomina się o pokarm co trzy godziny, mniej więcej, to były słowa doktora Tuckera.

Szatyn chcąc nie chcąc, wstał leniwie z łóżka, zapalając światło.

Właśnie to światło, było sygnałem gotowości dla Zeke'a.

Zauważył w oknie sylwetkę brata.

\- Nie bierz go ze sobą, nie bierz... -wyszeptał sam do siebie, jednak kiedy Eren podniósł niemowlę i wyszedł z nim do kuchni, po podwórzu rozniosło się ciche „kurwa”.

Musiał czekać, znów czekać!

Chociaż... Pod blond czupryną zrodził się pewien pomysł.

Nie minęło dziesięć minut, a Eren był już z powrotem, jednak Ren był karmiony stanowczo zbyt długo.

Zeke spojrzał za siebie i zrozumiał, że mężczyzna, który go szantażował, nie pofatygował się osobiście.

Westchnął i rozpoczął swój, na poczekaniu ułożony, plan B.

Szatyn właśnie otulił śpiące dziecko kocem, kiedy piętro niżej rozległ się huk tłuczonego szkła.

Jedyne co przyszło mu na myśl, to że znów jakiś bezdomny kocur zdobył się na wejście przez otwarte, kuchenne okno, by zrobić im małą niespodziankę, w postaci syfu na dolnym piętrze, upewnił się więc, że Ren spokojnie śpi, po czym opuścił pokój.

Nie był nawet w połowie schodów, kiedy trzask w sypialni i krzyk Isabel kazał mu zawrócić.

Serce jakby stanęło, gdy otworzył drzwi na oścież.

Otwarte okno, przez które właśnie wyskoczył jego brat, z dzieckiem w ramionach.

-Ren!- Isabel wybiegła ze swojej sypialni. Czuła to całą sobą, nieopanowany lęk, w głowi słyszała płacz brata.

Eren zbiegł na dół, kiedy okno w sypialni Kaiyo otworzyło się, nastolatek wyskoczył przez nie na linach sprzętu, jednak nie zdążył.

Niemowlę zostało przechwycone przez osobę na manewrze, której twarzy w mroku i z daleka nikt nie poznał.

\- Isabel, zostań z matką, Kaiyo za mną!- Levi pojawił się znikąd, nikt prócz Erena i Hange, nie wiedział, że patrolował on akurat ich dzielnicę.

Dwie pary haków wystrzeliły, zaraz za nimi także trzecie, należące oczywiście do Mikasy.

Tego dnia, przeczucie Ackermannów zadziałało w odpowiednim momencie.

Eren pierwsze co, rzucił się na swojego brata, jednak został silnie uchwycony przez Armina i Isabel.

\- Ty jebany skurwysynie! – wrzasnął, a z oczu pociekły mu łzy wściekłości – Jak mogłeś?! Jak kurwa mogłeś?!

\- Eren, uspokój się – Arlelt próbował przemówić mu do rozsądku, widząc, jak Jaeger upada na kolana.

\- Zrobiłem to dla mojego słoneczka... mojego małego promyczka...- słowa Zeke'a, były tak ciche, że ledwo je dosłyszeli- Oni grozili Isabel, Eren! Grozili, że skrzywdzą mój cały świat!

Oczy szatyna zwięzły się, gdy uświadomił sobie znaczenie słów brata.

\- Ty jebany pedofilu! -krzyknął, po czym jednym ruchem wyrwał się z uścisku, podbiegając do niego.

Zeke ani trochę się nie stawiał, czując coraz to kolejne uderzenia.

-Zasłużyłem...- szepnął przez łzy, patrząc, jak jego maleńka dziewczynka z płaczem wtula się w przyjaciółkę.

Nikt nie powstrzymał Erena, nikt nie zatrzymał rozwścieczonego chłopaka, który raz po raz okładał swojego brata, aż ten stracił przytomność, nawet nie myśląc o tym, by się bronić.

*

-Kaiyo na prawo, Mikasa bierz go od lewej – Levi zatrzymał się na jednym z drzew, w stosownej odległości od sylwetki chłopaka, który także zwolnił.

Pościg nie trwał długo, już w pierwszym momencie zorientowali się, że osoba, która zabrała Rena, to ktoś, kto nie jest biegły w walce.

Jedyne co potrafił, to uciekać.

\- Tato, ja kojarzę jego technikę – mruknął nastolatek, stając tuż obok ojca.

\- Przytrzymam go, zabierzcie Rena – mężczyzna nie obejrzał się nawet, wybijając się w powietrze.

Blondyn, który porwał dziecko, nie zauważył, nawet kiedy został obezwładniony, a niemowlę wyrwane z chusty na jego szyi.

\- Shou Kurtis – Kaiyo wylądował tuż przed przytrzymywanym przez Levia chłopakiem – Drugi z dziesiątki najlepszych kadetów z mojego roku.


	12. 2.12 flesh - Błąd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział, a raczej jego część dość długo siedziała mi w głowie.  
> Tak więc, zapraszam ❤❤

 

-Przyjechaliśmy, jak najszybciej się dało... – Hange wparowała przez drzwi frontowe, zaraz za nią, odrobinę wolniej, wkroczył Maes Tucker.

\- Sprawdzałem mu kręgosłup i resztę kości, żadnych złamań, czy pęknięć – poinformował ją od progu Armin – żadnych widocznych zadrapań ani siniaków.

\- To naprawdę szczęście, jeżeli ten dzieciak zabrał go na sprzęcie – westchnęła kobieta, patrząc na chodzącego nerwowo po kuchni Erena z dzieckiem na rękach.

W kącie związany leżał, nadal nieprzytomny Zeke, obok niego nastolatek z kajdankami na nadgarstkach i kostkach.

\- Temu skurwielowi najlepiej jaja uciąć albo całego chuja, jebany pedo...

\- Eren, uspokój się – Levi przerwał jego monolog – jeżeli ty będziesz się denerwował, Ren nigdy nie przestanie wyć.

\- Co mam niby zrobić, skoro sama myśl, że chciał położyć łapy na Isabel, robi ze mnie cholernego sadystę?

\- Najlepiej oddać mi dziecko i zabić go, póki leży nieprzytomny. – Ackermann założył ręce na piersi, sarkazmując wypowiedź – To chyba jasne, że spróbować się opanować. Gniew nic ci nie pomoże. Trzeba wyciągnąć od tego gnoja kto za tym stoi.

\- Przecież mówię, że nie wiem!- nastolatek w kącie prawie krzyknął – ten facet nie pokazał mi nawet twarzy, zawsze kazał mi stać tyłem.

\- I nigdy nie powiedział ci, jak masz się do niego zwracać?- zapytała Hange, podchodząc bliżej blondyna.

\- Nie, przyszedł do mnie tylko dwa razy. Za pierwszym zagroził, że wybije całą moją rodzinę, jeżeli tego nie zrobię, za drugim dał mi tylko informacje gdzie i kiedy.

\- Wykorzystał go, bo jest najlepszy w manewrze zaraz po mnie – Kaiyo wtulił w siebie, siedzącą mu na kolanach siostrę.

\- Chciałeś powiedzieć „najlepszy”, Ackermann – chłopak prychnął- wychowawcy nigdy nie brali cię pod uwagę, bo wszystko masz w genach. Nie musiałeś zapierdalać jak my i ćwiczyć nawet po nocach, żeby wejść do dziesiątki. Gdybyś nie brał udziału w testach i tak wsadziliby cię na pierwsze miejsce.

\- Gówno wiesz – Szatyn zsunął delikatnie siostrę z kolan i stanął obok swojej ciotki – Jakbyś kiedykolwiek rozmawiał ze mną, jak Mike czy Peter, wiedziałbyś, że moje życie nie było kiedyś tak zajebiste, jak wszyscy myślą.

\- Nie było zajebiste?- blondyn chciał się poderwać z miejsca, ale kajdanki uniemożliwiły mu to – To, że każdy od samego początku się tobą zachwycał? Że mogłeś mieć wszystko, fory u wychowawców, dziewczyny, upiekłoby ci się każde przewinienie, ale ty nie! Powiedz, Kaiyo, za kogo ty się masz?

\- Za człowieka, Shou. Takiego jak wy wszyscy. Co do tego, że nie musiałem trenować... musiałem. Całe dzieciństwo spędziłem na treningu, tylko po to, żeby nie zostać jakimś gównianym obiektem do badań. Teraz dostaje fory na treningach, dlatego, że ja ćwiczyłem to, co wy teraz, kiedy ty jeszcze srałeś w pieluchę. Dziewczyny nigdy nie miałem, bo... – przełknął ślinę, lekko się wahając, jednak mimo uścisku w gardle kontynuował – bo ostatnia, której pozwoliłem się zbliżyć, zginęła tylko dlatego, że była dla mnie ważna.

Wszyscy patrzeli na niego otumanieni, z zaskoczeniem wymalowanym na twarzy.  
Jedynie Levi zachował zimną krew, kładąc synowi dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Nie produkuj się, Kaiyo – powiedział, patrząc prosto na zszokowanego nastolatka na podłodze – Hange zabierze go do jednostki, tam przesłuchają go stacjonarni.

\- Słyszałam, że Chciałeś dołączyć do żandarmerii?- zapytała cicho okularnica, pochylając się nad blondynem – Teraz poznasz ich korpus z bliska, tylko tak troszkę od drugiej strony.

*

\- Levi, powinieneś zostać już w domu – powiedziała cicho Hange, kiedy wyprowadzali obu porywaczy na zewnątrz, a Ackermann tymczasem szarpał się z kurtką.

\- przydam się – powiedział, jednak okularnica skutecznie zgasiła jego zapał.

\- Levi, bardziej przydasz się tutaj. Gdybyś nie miał nocnej zmiany, do tego incydentu by nie doszło, a nawet jeśli, zareagowałbyś najszybciej.

\- Kaiyo dał sobie radę...

\- Tato, mi założenie sprzętu zajmuje półtorej minuty, tobie niecałą. Ta kolejna połowa mogłaby zaoszczędzić pościgu, gdybyś ty był – jego syn usiadł na krześle, przyglądając się swojej siostrze i przylepionej do niej Anabell.

Poczuł nagły przypływ zazdrości, sam nie wiedział skąd.

Przecież był silniejszy i bardziej kompetentny niż Isabel, więc dlaczego ta farbowana na czarno, przestraszona blondyna klei łapy do niej, nie do niego?

Prychnął na samą myśl, która wydawała mu się głupia i zbędna. Trzymał się zasad ojca, on nigdy nie ulegał emocjom, gdyby musiał, zabiłby człowieka z zimna krwią.

W tym momencie miał taką właśnie ochotę, zabić osobę, która śmiała pomyśleć o jego siostrze w niewłaściwy sposób.

Nawet jeżeli był to i tak już doszczętnie zlany i nieprzytomny wuj.

Mimo wszystko zadziwiał go fakt, że jego instynkt nie zadziałał. Że nie wyczuł złych zamiarów Zeke'a, mimo że poznawał nawet osoby, które chciały zrobić mu psikus w Prima Aprilis.

Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że powinien go zostawić żandarmerii, przynajmniej dla dobra siostry, jednak gdzieś głęboko coś mówiło mu, że mimo swoich zapędów, Zeke nie chciał zrobić nikomu krzywdy.

\- Ciociu, poczekaj... – zatrzymał kobietę, dosłownie w drzwiach i wypowiedział słowa, które samoistnie wydobywały się spomiędzy jego wargi – nie pozwól ich zamknąć, są niewinni.

\- Co? – nie po raz pierwszy szok przeszedł po twarzach zebranych, Hange zmarszczyła brwi – Kaiyo, jesteś pewien?

\- Sam nie mogę w to uwierzyć, ale tak jest – brunet westchnął ciężko, przymykając oczy – ktoś silniejszy, znalazł słaby punkt każdego z nich, aby ich zaszantażować. Nawet głupi wiedziałby, że jeżeli chodzi o wujka najłatwiej przekonać go argumentem o Isabel. Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem, czy sam pod takim naciskiem bym nie uległ.

\- Nie ufacie jego instynktom?- Levi rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu – do tej pory nigdy nas nie zawiodły, więc radzę wam w to uwierzyć. Hange, postaraj się wyciągnąć z nich każdy szczegół.

\- Jasne, Levi. – po tych słowach kobieta skinęła głową, i razem z Mikasą, która miała jej towarzyszyć, opuściły dom, trzymając obu mężczyzn.

Eren dopiero w tym momencie spokojnie odetchnął, kołysając lekko Rena, który zmęczony płaczem, już chwilę temu usnął w jego ramionach.

\- Dobrze, że nie uległeś emocjom, Kaiyo – powiedział cicho Levi, kiedy jego syn podszedł do okna, by obserwować, jak kobiety odjeżdżają z podwórza.

\- I tak mam ochotę obojgu powyrywać wszystkie kończyny – mruknął chłopak – najlepiej je później spalić i wrzucić do szamba.

\- Dobrze by było – zaśmiał się nerwowo Eren.

\- Dobra bachory, do spania – Ackermann podszedł do szatyna i odebrał od niego dziecko, widząc, że chłopakowi ręce się już uginają.

\- Tato, może Kaiyo spać dziś u mnie w pokoju?- zapytała niepewnie Isabel – Ana się trochę boi.

\- Nie sądzisz, że twoje łóżko jest odrobinę za małe?

\- Moglibyśmy je przesunąć i rozłożyć kołdry na podłodze – mruknął Kaiyo, choć tak naprawdę nie uśmiechało mu się spać w pokoju z siostrą i jej przyjaciółką, mimo to wolał, żeby czuły się bezpiecznie.

\- Dobra, zaraz przyjdę odsunąć łóżko, idźcie na strych po zapasowe pierzyny.

\- Tato, nie! – Isabel zerwała się nagle z miejsca, dopiero po zaskoczonej minie ojca zorientowała się, że zrobiła coś głupiego – znaczy... poradzimy sobie z tym łóżkiem...

\- Coś ukrywasz, Isabel. – z ust czarnowłosego nie padło pytanie, a stanowcze stwierdzenie.

Wszedł po schodach na górę, zignorował protesty córki i nadal trzymając w ramionach dziecko, otworzył drzwi do jej sypialni, po czym kopniakiem odsunął łóżko z dotychczasowego miejsca, a po chwili wszyscy mogli usłyszeć jego krzyk.

\- Co to za jebany śmietnik, gówniaro?!

Do nerwowej sytuacji dołączył płacz Rena.

\- Nie sądzę, że któreś z nas się dzisiaj wyśpi – mruknął Eren, wzdychając przemęczony – może zrobię herbaty...

*

Ciepłe promienie letniego słońca, przedarły się przez zasłonki, budząc przy tym zaspaną Anabell.

Dziewczyna nie zdobyła się nawet na otwarcie oczu z racji tego, że spala pośrodku i doskonale wiedziała, w czyją stronę w tym momencie była zwrócona.

Poprzedniej nocy, jednogłośnie zdecydowali, że Isabel musi spać od brzegu, tym sposobem to ona teraz spała rozłożona na podłodze, nikogo przy tym nie skopując z posłania.

Mimowolnie odsunęła się kawałek w stronę przyjaciółki, orientując się, że na jej biodrze spoczywała do tej pory dłoń, która zsunęła się na pierzynę, pod wpływem jej ruchu.

Mimowolnie otworzyła oczy, widząc śpiącego nadal Kaiyo.

Jej dłoń uniosła się niepewnie, układając na jego opalonym policzku, kciukiem przejechała w dół, po chwili, widząc, że nadal się nie budzi, obrysowała nim kontur jego ust.

Tak cudownie je rozchylał, gdy spał.

Nie myśląc długo, przysunęła się bliżej. Jej serce przyspieszyło, próbując zagłuszyć rozum, który jeszcze nie do końca rozbudzony mruczał cicho, że nie powinna tego robić.

Znała go stosunkowo krótko, jednak już wcześniej zwracała uwagę na opowieści Isabel o nim. Wydawał się jej fascynujący, a zarazem tak bardzo niedostępny.

Zakazany owoc smakuje najlepiej, prawda?

Nie zastanawiając się nad konsekwencjami, przyłożyła lekko swoje usta do jego rozchylonych warg.

Chłopak mruknął coś sennie i nie dając jej czasu na reakcję, przyciągnął bliżej siebie, pogłębiając pieszczotę.

Anabell nie wiedziała, czy chłopak jest świadom tego, co robi, zignorowała to jednak, niewprawnie oddając pocałunek.

Chciała, aby ta chwila trwała wiecznie, usta kogoś, kogo całą sobą adorowała, kogoś, tak bardzo nieosiągalnego, połączone w tak cudownym akcie z jej własnymi.

Oderwali się od siebie, dopiero gdy oboje musieli zaczerpnąć powietrza, powieki Kaiyo uniosły się lekko.

Jeszcze zaspany patrzył w te głębokie, bursztynowe oczy, tak bardzo emanujące w tej chwili czystym szczęściem, poza nimi nie widział świata.

\- Irene... – szepnął sennie, jednak nie minęła nawet sekunda, gdy zorientował się, jak wielką gafę właśnie popełnił.

Źrenice dziewczyny powiększyły się gwałtownie, w oczach zabłyszczały słone krople, już na dobre opuszczając te śliczne oczy, spływając po bladych policzkach.

Anabell zerwała się do siadu, on zaraz za nią, żadne z nich nie mogło w pierwszym momencie nic wydusić.

\- I... Irene...?- szepnęła w końcu, drżącym głosem.

\- Ana... Ja... Ja przepraszam!- chłopak prawie krzyknął, jednak nie dane było mu nic więcej powiedzieć.

Poczuł piekący ból na policzku, automatycznie łapiąc się za niego.

Dziewczyna zerwała się na równe nogi, wybiegając z pokoju, brunet nadal nie orientując się w sytuacji, rzucił się za nią.

Już na dole dopadł drzwi łazienki, które dopiero co za nią trzasnęły.

\- Anabell, przepraszam! Cholera!- zaczął walić w drewno, budząc przy tym wszystkich domowników.

Żadne nie wiedziało, które z nich popełniło błąd.

Ona, całując go, czy on, myląc ją ze zmarłą przyjaciółką, jednak oboje mogli być pewni, że między nimi już nigdy nie będzie tak samo, jak dotychczas.


	13. 2.13 flesh - Magiczna pigułka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierwszy rozdział, który ma ponad 2k słów ^^
> 
> Więc nie przedłużam... Bo jeżeli mam być szczera, ten rozdział, mimo długości jest przejściowy 😂👍
> 
> Specjalnie dla niewyżytych yaoistek 😏😏

  
\- Nie znasz go, nie wiesz, jaki może być – mruknęła cicho Hange, goszcząc następnego dnia w laboratorium Levia.

\- Ja nie, ale mój syn owszem. Wierzy mu mimo własnej niechęci, to już chyba coś znaczy, prawda?- mężczyzna zerknął na nią, przeglądając zawartość trzech ampułek z jakimiś tabletkami.

\- Wiesz, że sądu to nie przekona. Żaden z nich nie jest w stanie powiedzieć, kto kazał im porwać małego, jedynie Zeke powtarza coś o jakimś Staffie, jednak twierdzi, że to tylko nazwa, którą kazał się do siebie zwracać.

\- Mówił coś jeszcze? – Levi wyjął jedną z kapsułek, wąchając na niepewnie, po czym wrzucił z powrotem do naczynia, odstawiając je na miejsce.

\- Przyznał się też, że to on włamał się do jednostki i wstrzyknął do rurki odżywczej zioła wywołujące poród, dlatego Ren przyszedł na świat zbyt wcześnie.

Źrenice Levia zwięzły się.

\- że co, kurwa, zrobił?

\- Nie były one niebezpieczne, powędrowały do łożyska, dlatego też nie wykryły nic testy krwi. Ten cały Staff, kazał mu to zrobić z argumentem, że jego koledzy zajmą się Isabel. Powinieneś domyślić się, o jaki sposób „zajmowania się”, chodzi.

\- Czyli ten syf, który wstrzyknął ten kutas małemu, nic nie szkodzi?

\- Nie, nie ma żadnego wpływu na niego. Te zioła podaje się kobietom, które z jakichś powodów, na przykład zdrowotnych muszą urodzić wcześniej, lub po prostu dziecko nie chce samo wyjść, że tak powiem. Sama jestem w szoku, że zadziałały też na Rena. W końcu macica i łożysko były wytworzone sztucznie – kobieta westchnęła, mrużąc oczy, kiedy Levi wąchał zawartość kolejnej fiolki — Co ty robisz?

\- Zastanawiam się, co za kurewstwo znów wynalazłaś – odpowiedział bezemocjonalnie.

\- Leki na potencję, kochany kapitanie – odpowiedziała ze śmiechem, odbierając mu ampułkę – Jak Ci nie będzie stawał, zgłoś się po kilka.

\- Chyba cię coś gnie, cholerna okularnico – wbrew własnym słowom, mężczyzna wysypał kilka tabletek na dłoń, po czym zawinął w chusteczkę i włożył do kieszeni – to nie dla mnie – skłamał, patrząc, jak wariatka zaczyna prawie krztusić się śmiechem.

\- Wiesz co? -kobieta wstała od biurka i podeszła do jednej z szuflad – może dam ci jeszcze tubkę lubrykantu, boję się trochę o Erena – zaśmiała się, rzucając w niego wymienioną rzeczą.

\- Zamknij mordę, Hange – mruknął, jednak schował tubkę za pasem, nie patrząc na jej kolejne wybuchy – Aż takie to silne?

 

  
\- Nie jest silne, po prostu jesteśmy w fazie testów – okularnica usiadła na swoje miejsce – bierze się to godzinę przed.... No wiesz.

Znów zaczęła się śmiać, Levi tylko przewrócił oczyma.

Był przyzwyczajony do tego typu rozmów, zwłaszcza że kobieta, robiła za ich lekarza rodzinnego, póki sześć lat temu nie przejął tej roli jej uczeń, Maes.

Był on dobrym lekarzem, jednak jeżeli chodziło o te tematy, stanowczo wolał wysłuchiwać nabijającej się z niego i za każdym razem pytającej o szczegóły Zoë, niż jakiegoś Świeżaka, jaki by dobry w swoim fachu nie był.

*

\- Levi, możesz już iść, jest późno – Hange weszła do jego gabinetu, kiedy ten kończył odpisywanie akt z ostatnich zwiadów – Erwin prosił, żebyśmy zjawili się wszyscy na sprawie za tydzień, wiesz, świadkowie. Czyli chyba nici z twojej wycieczki...

\- I tak byłyby nici, szczególnie po ostatnich wydarzeniach. – mężczyzna przetarł twarz dłonią i wstał od biurka, wpierw schludnie układając wszystkie dokumenty.

\- Pedant – mruknęła kobieta, on nie został jej dłużny.

\- Psycholka.

\- To ja ci pomagam w problemach małżeńskich – odszczekała mu się ze śmiechem, mrugając.

\- nie mam żadnych problemów małżeńskich, wariatko.

\- Nie zapomnij tabletki! – prawie krzyknęła, gdy ten był już przy drzwiach.

\- Mam ci się spowiadać z życia seksualnego, czy jak? – zmrużył lekko oczy, patrząc na nią – nie twoja sprawa, czy będę się dzisiaj pieprzył.

\- Nie musisz, te leki poprawiają tylko krążenie – zaśmiała się – to czy Ci stanie zależy, czy tego chcesz.

\- idź się leczyć, kobieto- drzwi trzasnęły, Levi dość żwawo wyszedł z kwatery, kierując się powoli w stronę domu.

Nie obchodziło go to, że był on na drugim końcu Shiganshiny, noc była ciepła, ulice puste.

Miał przynajmniej czas, żeby pomyśleć. Ostatnie wydarzenia odbiły się na nim dość mocno i obawiał się, że Hange miała rację.

Eren mógł mu tego nie mówić, z racji tego, że Levi obwiniał się za każdym razem, kiedy coś nie wychodziło im w łóżku. Wiedział, że te piętnaście lat różnicy zrobiło się przeszkodą, jeśli chodziło o stosunki, a jeżeli leki Zoë zadziałają, było to dla niego istnym zbawieniem. Nie mógł wyjść z wrażenia, że dla Erena ich krótkie kochanie przed snem i raz na jakiś czas coś ostrzejszego, to za mało.

Nie myślał dłużej, wyjął z kieszeni w tabletkę i wzdychając głośno, włożył do ust.  
Była maleńka, więc nie potrzebował wody do przełknięcia jej.

Już od dawna widział, że z wiekiem krążenie robi się zaburzone, jednak nigdy nie posądzał właśnie tego o brak potencji. Widać ich zwariowana generał Zoë, do czegoś się przydaje. Z tą myślą przyspieszyło kroku, w połowie drogi przechodząc na manewr, pieszo zajęłoby mu to około dwóch godzin – w skrócie – stanowczo za długo.

Kiedy dotarł pod dom, było koło pierwszej w nocy, cicho wylądował na parapecie okna własnej sypialni, zerkając przez szybę na śpiącego chłopaka.

Ani trochę nie zdziwiło go to, że leżał rozwalony na środku łóżka, z dłonią na odkrytym przez podwinięta koszulę od piżamy brzuchu i kołdrą skopaną gdzieś w nogach.

Ich córka stanowczo miała to po nim.

Zapukał kilka razy w szkło, co poskutkowało gwałtownym zerwaniem się szatyna z łóżka... A raczej spadnięciem wprost na zimną podłogę.

Był przewrażliwiony ostatnimi wydarzeniami, więc Levia wcale nie zszokował fakt, że po chwili ujrzał go wychylającego się zza mebla, z wycelowanym w okno pistoletem. Tak, sam kazał mu trzymać broń pod łóżkiem, tak na wszelki wypadek.

Eren dopiero po chwili zorientował się, kto go właśnie obudził. Odłożył broń na jej miejsce i wstał, po czym wpuścił go do środka.

\- Nie mogłeś wejść drzwiami? – zapytała poirytowany, kierując się z powrotem w stronę łóżka.

\- Jak zwracasz się do przełożonego, Bachorze?- Eren stanął jak wryty, powoli odwracając się do męża.

Brunet zamknął okno, po czym zręcznie odpiął sprzęt do manewru od pasów.

\- C... Co? – chłopak przez chwilę nie mógł się ruszać, sparaliżowany szokiem, jakiego właśnie doznał, jednak jeszcze większy przyszedł, kiedy Levi złapał go za ręce i wykręcił do tyłu.

\- Co teraz zrobisz, gnojku?- zamruczał mu do ucha.

Odsunął się lekko i odpiął od pasa kajdanki, jednym, sprawnym ruchem zapinając je na nadgarstkach młodszego.

\- H... Heichou! – Eren podjął grę – co ze mną zrobisz, kapitanie? – zapytał, udając przerażenie.

\- Zerżnę cię tak, że dwa dni nie usiądziesz na tyłku, dzieciaku – wyszeptał mu wprost do ucha.

Te słowa sprawiły, że serce Erena wprost podskoczyło, a w jego gardle stanęła, niechcąca przejść ze śliną, ogromna gula.

Od zawsze podniecała go ta pewność siebie, stanowczość, jak i bezpośredniość Kapitana.

To wszystko w ich związku z czasem zanikło, dlatego w tym momencie zadziałało na niego z o wiele większym natężeniem.

Levi bezceremonialnie pchnął go na łóżko, tak, że chłopak klęknął przed nim, dość ostro ryjąc policzkiem w materac.

Jeszcze kilka lat temu, był przyzwyczajony do takich zachowań, ale nadal nie wiedział, dlaczego wróciły one akurat w tym momencie.

Bał się kolejnego kroku męża, jednak był to strach w przyjemnym tego słowa znaczeniu, o ile takie istnieje.

Czuł, jak cała ekscytacja w nim rośnie, oddech przyspiesza. W tym momencie nie potrzebował żadnych dodatkowych bodźców, sam afekt sprawił, że jego bieliźniana stała się o wiele zbyt ciasna.

Ackermann jednak inne plany niż efektowne przelecenie go tu i teraz. Mimo tego, że sam był już wystarczająco podniecony, stanął za chłopakiem, wsuwając dłonie pod koszule od jego piżamy.

Cichy jęk wydobył się z ust młodszego, gdy chłodne wciąż od zimnego powietrza na dworze palce, zacisnęły się na sutkach. Chciał już wgryźć się w poduszkę, kiedy mężczyzna włożył mu rękę pod pas i pociągnął całą jego miednicę w górę, stawiając go w dość jednoznacznej pozycji.

Ręce nadal miał skrępowane z tyłu, o łóżko podpierał się jedynie policzkiem, z ust wychodziły przerywane i szybkie oddechy.

Cierpliwie czekał jednak, aż Levi odsunie się i zdejmie z siebie górną część pasów od manewru. Tak silne emocje nie emanowały w tej sypialni już dawno.

Kiedy brunet poradził sobie z górną częścią własnej garderoby, wrócił do niego, bezczelnie zszarpując z niego dół piżamy.

Eren wstrzymał oddech, czując twardą erekcję męża, ocierającą się przez jego spodnie o pośladki, kiedy się nad nim pochylił.

Cholernie bardzo chciał mieć go już w sobie, ale kiedy miał już o tym wspomnieć, pisnął głośno.

Mężczyzna wsunął dłoń między jego nogi, bez skrępowana zaciskając palce na jego mosznie.

\- Levi! – wydyszał, jednak silny nacisk na jądrach, zasygnalizował mu, że mężczyzna oczekuje zupełnie innych reakcji – H.... Heichou! – spróbował ponownie. Palce tym razem rozmasowały jego przyrodzenie, łącznie z całą długością penisa.

Levi kochał dominować, uwielbiał, kiedy dzieciak wyginął się pod nim, wprost błagając o więcej.

Eren oddychał z coraz większą trudnością.  
Całe podniecenie kumulowało się w jego podbrzuszu, próbując za wszelką cenę wydostać się z jego ciała, ale kiedy miało już się to stać, rozgrzana już dłoń mężczyzny zniknęła.

Szatyn czuł niedosyt, uniósł pośladki w górę, zbereźnie dając mężowi do zrozumienia, czego oczekuje.

Klamra pasa wydała głuchy dźwięk rozpinania, serce chłopaka jakby na chwilę zatrzymało się, by po niej ruszyć ze zdwojoną prędkością.

Nie mógł nawet odwrócić się, by spojrzeć na mężczyznę, po chwili dreszcz przeszedł go, gdy po jego plecach spłynęła gęsta, a jednak lejąca ciecz.

Na marne próbował uspokoić oddech.

\- Kiedy zasnął? – Ackermann zapytał dość bezemocjonalnie, jednak Eren wiedział, że to tylko gra.

\- dopiero jadł... – powiedział cicho – Heichou...

Wszedł w niego gwałtownie, nie bacząc nawet na to, że lubrykant nie pokrył dobrze jego odbytu.

Krzyk bólu przeszedł pokój, Levi nie pamiętał nawet, kiedy był aż tak twardy. Miał zamiar podziękować Hange przy najbliższej okazji, jednak teraz chciał zająć się tylko i wyłącznie zająć się szlochającym w tej chwili pod nim chłopakiem.

\- Nie rycz, Bachorze, zaraz przejdzie -dobrze znajomy ton, uspokoił Erena.

Oboje trwali w bezruchu dłuższy moment, po którym Levi niecierpliwie wbił się do samego końca pod takim kątem, by trafić w samo centrum tego czułego punktu, którego położenie znał już na pamięć.

Tym razem, spomiędzy warg satyna wydobył się krzyk, nie bólu, a rozkoszy, jaka to przeszła.

Ackermann zaczął uderzać w to miejsce raz po raz, jakby cholerycznie myśląc, że za chwilę wszystko może się skończyć.

Mięśnie w odbycie Erena zaciskały się na jego przyrodzeniu mocno, odzwyczajone już od tak dużego wypełnienia, wprawiając go tym samym w stan błogości.

\- Hei... chou... m... mocniej – wydyszał chłopak – proszę, głębiej...

Levi złapał za kajdanki, którymi skrępował mu wcześniej ręce i zmusił, by uniósł tors kilka centymetrów nad łóżko, notorycznie i z coraz większą prędkością poruszając biodrami, z każdym posunięciem zmieniając kont penetracji, wciskając główkę swojego penisa za każdym razem w inne miejsce.

Eren szarpnął rękoma, czując, jak jego członek pulsuje od nadmiaru ekscytacji, nie mógł się jednak nawet dotknąć, co kurewsko go irytowało.

Miednica co chwila uderzała w pośladki, wydając przy tym charakterystyczny odgłos.

Brunet czuł, że zbliża się powoli do końca, nie chciał tego. Zatrzymał się, by sięgnąć do małej kieszonki spodni, po czym wydobył z niej kluczyk. Odpiął nim jedną stronę kajdanek, uwalniając tym samym ręce chłopaka.

Automatycznie obie dłonie oparły się na łóżku, jednak nie na długo.

Levi obrócił go na bok, lewą nogę zarzucając sobie na bark, po czym znów w niego wszedł...

W tej pozycji Eren czuł to o wiele mocniej, brunet doskonale pamiętał, gdzie znajduje się magiczny punkt w jego wnętrzu, który odnalazł podczas nocy poślubnej. W tył i w prawo. Tylko odrobinę...

-Levi! – na ten moment, Ackermann czekał. Raz za razem uderzał w dane miejsce, tak że szatyn wił się pod nim konwulsyjnie, praktycznie nie kontaktując.

Eren rzucił się, lądując na plecach, kapitan uniósł obie jego nogi, by w końcu znaleźć się między nimi, znów zapamiętale poruszając się.

\- Levi – głos Erena był przemęczony, przesiąknięty błaganiem, o zakończenie tych rozkosznych katuszy – Levi, Levi... Levi!

To było jedyne, na co w tej chwili mógł się zdobyć, powtarzanie jego imienia, raz szeptem, a raz dosłownie krzycząc, jakby nie mógł zdecydować się, co bardziej zadziała na jego męża.

Ackermann pochylił się nad nim i namiętnie pocałował, dzięki takiej bliskości z każdym ruchem pocierał brzuchem penis kochanka.

Nie minęła chwila, a Eren doszedł, obejmując go ciasno nogami w pasie, paznokcie zaś wbijając mocno w jego plecy.

Po raz ostatni w przestrzeń powędrowało imię starszego, kiedy wcisnął się w prostatę chłopaka, obficie zlewając się do środka.

Żaden z nich nie śmiał się nawet poruszyć, tylko usta miarowo obejmowały się w delikatnych pocałunkach.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo cię kocham, Eren... – szepnął czarnowłosy, patrząc prosto w rozanielone, zielone tęczówki, które w tym momencie prawie całe przykryte były przez czerń jego źrenic.

\- Ja nie wstanę...- mruknął Eren, kryjąc twarz w zagłębieniu szyi kochanka.

Levi zmarszczył brwi, dopiero po chwili słysząc ciche stęknięcia, dochodzące z łóżeczka, które po chwili przerodziły się w płacz.

Zaśmiał się, powoli wychodząc z chłopaka, pozwalając mu opaść bezwładnie na posłanie.

Złożył na jego ustach jeszcze jeden, przelotny pocałunek, po czym wstał z łóżka.

\- Wisisz mi drugą rundę, jak zaśnie – powiedział zalotnie, ubierając na siebie pierwsze lepsze spodnie, jednak odpowiedział mu tylko senny, a jednak zadowolony pomruk.


	14. 2.14 flesh - Dwie wpadki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tylko cztery słowa
> 
> GOME  
> ZA  
> TEN   
> ROZDZIAŁ  
> !!!

  
Wyraz twarzy Levia pozostawał niezmienny, od dwudziestu minut.  
Z jednej strony zirytowany i poddenerwowany z drugiej natomiast znudzony całą sytuacją.

-Wydusisz coś z siebie w końcu? – zapytał, odchylając się na krześle.  
Kaiyo zacisnął ręce w pięści, nadal jednak milczał.

\- Nie bez powodu Anabell i Isabel nie odzywają się do ciebie od dwóch dni. Zrozum, że nie ma teraz czasu na wasze kłótnie, jakie by one poważna nie były. Zadałem ci jedno głupie pytanie, co takiego zrobiłeś?

\- Powiedziałem do niej Irene – odpowiedział cicho chłopak, nie patrząc nawet na ojca – byłem zaspany, widziałem tylko jej oczy i...

Ackermann westchnął głośno, po czym wstał, odsuwając krzesło, które zazgrzytało, szurając o podłogę w kuchni.

\- musisz pogodzić się przynajmniej z siostrą – dodał na odchodnym, już w progu – pamiętaj, że nie mogą kierować tobą żadne emocje, za dwa dni wyjeżdżamy do stolicy.

\- Tato... Isabel jest teraz u Any, prawda?

\- Ta, od rana siedzą u niej.

\- Mógłbym ją... od niej odebrać i porozmawiać?

\- Tylko wyjdź wcześniej, na pieszo dłużej wam zejdzie.- po tych słowach, Levi opuścił pomieszczenie.

Znów miał wrażenie, że nie powinien wpieprzać się w sprawy syna, jednak jego kłótnia z Anabell wydawała się kurewsko banalna. Prawdopodobnie dziewczyna już wiedziała o historii z Irene, dlatego zadziwiał go fakt głupoty tej dziewuchy.

Powinna zrozumienia Kaiyo, a jeżeli naprawdę jej na nim zależy, także wspierać. Chujowo było mu o tym myśleć, bo sam nigdy nie był w takiej sytuacji, jednak wiedział, jak to jest stracić kogoś bliskiego.

Do tej pory, kiedy spotykał kogoś z podziemia, kto znał, lub przynajmniej kojarzył jego, Isabel i Farlana, a przy nim było któreś z jego dzieci, oczywiście tych starszych, zawsze padało zdanie „Oczy ma po Isabel”.

Kurewsko go to bolało, nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie.

Jednak ludzie nie mogli wiedzieć, że Isabel nie żyje, a identyczne tęczówki miał chłopak, który kilkanaście lat temu skradł jego serce.

Oczywiście ich rozumowanie także było ograniczone, a wydarzenia sprzed Wielkiej Bitwy dla nich wciąż owiane tajemnict, więc nie mógł mieć im tego za złe.

Po prostu nie mogli wiedzieć.

Miał też cichą nadzieję, że Kaiyo pogodzi się z Anabell, nie mógł się teraz rozpraszać.

Przynajmniej do czasu, aż znajdą osobę, która stoi za nieudanym porwaniem Rena.

*

Anabell mieszkała w blokach, zaraz przy pamiątkowym pomniku muru, który oddzielał kiedyś Shiganshinę od wnętrza Marii.

Nie był to żaden z tych nowo wybudowanych budynków, a jedynie odnowiony z pozostałości starego miasta. Dzielnica też nie była do końca bezpieczna, Kaiyo znajdując podany przez ojca adres, stanął niepewnie pod drzwiami kamienicy.

Nie wierzył, że taka zarozumiała często osoba, jak Anabell, mogła mieszkać w takim zapuszczonym miejscu.  
Nie myślał o tym długo, odetchnął głęboko i wszedł przez spore drzwi na klatkę schodową, by wdrapać się po krętych schodach na pierwsze piętro i znaleźć się pod drzwiami z numerem sześć.

Kolejny drżący oddech, po którym zapukał. Nie widział Anabell od dwóch dni, w tym momencie więc miał nie małe obawy, jak zareaguje na jego obecność.

Kiedy drzwi uchyliły się, w progu stanęła jej matka, lustrując dokładnie chłopaka.

\- Przyszedłem po Isabel...-. Poinformował, przybierając sztucznie pewny siebie ton.

\- Dziś ojciec nie mógł?- zapytała, patrząc na niego z niezrozumiałym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Ma ostatnio dużo na głowie, więc dzisiaj wysłał mnie – odpowiedział, po czym kobieta wpuściła go do środka, wskazując na ostatnie drzwi w małym korytarzu.

Brunet kiwnął głową, tym razem już ze szczerą pewnością pukając w kolejne drzwi.

Coś mówiło mu, że nie ma się czego obawiać, a własnemu instynktowi ufał jak niczemu innemu, w końcu nigdy jeszcze go nie zawiódł.

Szmer ze środka pokoju ucichł w jednym momencie, po chwili drzwi uchylił się, by mógł w szparze między nimi a framugą ujrzeć tylko jedno bursztynowe oko i kłębek rudych włosów.

Kaiyo zaniemówił. Jednym ruchem staranował wejście, łapiąc dziewczynę za ramiona.

\- Anabell, znów pofarbowałaś włosy! – wrzasnął, nie wiedząc nawet, z jakiego powodu to robi.

Ani trochę nie powinno obchodzić go, co dziewczyna z sobą robi, jednak coś tknęło go, że nikt mu nie powiedział.

\- Nie pofarbowałam idioto! – wrzasnęła, ledwo utrzymując się na nogach, z powodu gwałtownego otwarcia drzwi – po prostu farba schodzi....

\- farba... schodzi? – Kaiyo stanął w miejscu, owijając wzrokiem ją, jak i siedzącą na jej łóżku Isabel.

\- Tak, nie była trwała – zaśmiała się brunetka, wymachując nogami – schodzi po kilku myciach.

-Dlaczego nikt mi o tym nie powiedział? – zapytał jakby z pretensją, choć wiedział, że nie powinien jej mieć.

\- Ponieważ kiedy próbowałam na samym początku, ty zacząłeś swoje wywody – Anabell założyła ręce na piersi – a teraz koniec tematu, po co przyszedłeś?

\- Po Isabel, Tata nie miał czasu- znów skłamał – zbieraj się, siostra.

\- Ta, już idę – dziewczyna podniosła z podłogi swoją torbę – Ana, idziesz nas odprowadzić?

\- Tak, sprowadzę was na dół – odpowiedziała, wsuwając stopy w leżące przy łóżku baletki – dalej nie mogę, jest już dość późno, a znasz okolicę.

Już po chwili całą trójką znaleźli się pod drzwiami wyjściowymi, jednak zatrzymał ich głos dochodzący z kuchni.

\- Isabel, pozwolisz na chwilę?- krzyknęła z kuchni matka jej przyjaciółki, brunetka przełknęła głośno ślinę i weszła do pomieszczenia.

\- Co twoja mama od niej chce ?- zapytał cicho zdezorientowany chłopak.

\- Moja mama daje jej korki z chemii – szepnęła Anabell, wychodząc na klatkę schodową- pewnie znów zrobiła coś źle. Poczekamy na nią na dole.

Kaiyo zszedł za nią po schodach, zatrzymując się dopiero na zewnątrz budynku.

\- Anabell, póki mamy chwilę... – zawahał się, stając przed nią i wkładając dłonie w kieszenie – możemy porozmawiać?

\- J... jasne – dziewczyna speszyła się lekko, ale nie odwróciła wzroku.

\- Chciałem cię przeprosić – Kaiyo zaczął powoli, przestępując z nogi na nogę – za to, co stało się kilka dni temu, z rana. Nie wiem, dlaczego w tamtym momencie pomyślałem o Irene, żadna wymówka nie wymaże mojej winy.

Ana uśmiechnęła się lekko, podchodząc bliżej.

Tak naprawdę, nie miała mu tego za złe. Isabel powiedziała jej o zmarłej przyjaciółce brata wszystko, co wiedziała, i mimo tego, że nie było tego dużo, każdy domyśliłby się, że Kaiyo był bardzo do niej przywiązany.

Wiedziała też, że Irene była jej kuzynką, choć nigdy nie widziała jej na oczy i to, że były do siebie dość podobne.

Nawet oczy miały te same, po pradziadku.

\- Bardzo jestem do niej podobna?- odważyła się w końcu zapytać, łącząc swoje spojrzenie ze szmaragdowym wzrokiem Ackermanna.

Ten tylko skinął głową. Nie chciał jej tego mówić.

Odruchowo objął ją ramionami, słysząc jej ciche westchnienie.

\- Z wyglądu nawet bardzo – wydusił z siebie, pocierając delikatnie policzek o jej włosy – ale wewnątrz jesteś całkiem inna. – zaśmiał się na wspomnienie dziewczynki – ona lubiła się rządzić, zawsze chciała być w centrum uwagi. Wszędzie było jej pełno. Była typem osoby, która chodzi własnymi drogami, pyskata i zboczona, mimo że na wszystko za młoda, to wszystkiego chciała spróbować.

Anabell wsłuchiwała się w słowa Kaiyo, po chwili zauważając, że jego ramiona zaczynają dziwni drżeć, tak samo, jak głos.

Odsunęła się delikatnie od niego, znów zerkając w jego oczy.

Płakał, mimo to, na jego twarzy lśnił idealny uśmiech.

Otarł łzy wierzchem dłoni, Anabell nie zdążyła nawet zareagować, kiedy jego wargi z pasją przyległy do jej odpowiedniczek.

Wystraszyła się, zwyczajnie, po ludzku, przeszedł ją strach.

Chłopak był gwałtowny, przycisnął ją do siebie, przejeżdżając językiem po jej dolnej wardze, jakby prosił o pozwolenie.

Zrobiła to.

Rozchyliła usta, dając dostęp do ich wnętrza.

Wiele razy wyobrażała sobie tę chwilę, jednak w jej marzeniach, on był... delikatny.

A w tym momencie, gwałtownie i zachłannie całował ją, co jakiś czas przygryzając lekko, lub obijając swoje zęby o jej.

Mimo to Anabell starała się za nim nadążyć, chciała tego.

Tak bardzo zawsze tego chciała.

\- Możecie się od siebie odkleić?! – krzyk spod klatki sprawił, że oboje gwałtownie się od siebie oderwali, przerywając cienką nić śliny łącząłą ich usta.

\- Isabel, to nie tak... – zaczął Kaiyo, ale siostra przeraża mu, z szerokim uśmiechem.  
\- a ja myślę, że to właśnie tak – zaśmiała się, mrugając do czerwonej ze wstydu przyjaciółki i skierowała się do wyjścia z alejki – nie żegnajcie się za długo! -krzyknęła jeszcze za sobą, zostawiając ich w tyle.

*

\- Mały śpi – mruknął Eren, dosłownie wpychając się na kolana męża, tym samym wytrącając mu z rąk gazetę – jestem tak cholernie zmęczony!

\- Oi, dzieciaku... – Levi wyjrzał nad jego ramieniem, orientując się, że jednak nici wyjdą z dokończenia artykułu – przestań się, cholera, łasic...

Wbrew własnym słowom, przyciągnął go bardziej do siebie, cicho wzdychając.

\- Ale ja chcę się tulić – wymruczał cicho chłopak, w jego szyję, na co Levi wywrócił oczami.

Pociągnął chłopaka za kołnierz, by odrobinę go od siebie odsunąć, po czym lekko pocałował w brodę.

\- Do czego ty znów dążysz, szczylu?- zapytał, mierząc jego twarz wzrokiem – jeżeli czegoś chcesz, wystarczy powiedzieć...

\- Ale ja przecież nic nie chce... – Eren wstał, po czym usiadł z powrotem, tyle że tyłem, zarzucając ręce za głowę, by opleść Levia szyję.

Mężczyzna parsknął, wypychając lekko biodra, by otrzeć się kroczem dosłownie w miejsce, gdzie pod materiałem cienkich spodenek, znajdował się rowek między pośladkami chłopaka.

Ten na to jedynie cicho mruknął, powtarzając ten ruch od swojej strony, jednak nie raz, a kilka.

Ackermann także cicho westchnął, odsuwając jego kołnierz, by móc swobodnie złożyć kilka pocałunków na jego ramieniu.

Nie, Eren o nic go nie prosił. On zażądał od swojego męża, by zrobić to tu i teraz.

Życie jednak nie mogło być za piękne, bo drzwi wejściowe w tej samej chwili głośno dały znak, że ktoś wszedł do domu.

Nie zdążyli nawet dobrze się od siebie oderwać, kiedy w drzwiach salonu stanęła ich córka.

\- Czy wy do cholery, nie możecie pieprzyć się w sypialni?! – wrzasnęła, niczym rozwydrzone dziecko tupiąc nogą o podłogę.

Levi, jak i Eren zaśmiali się na widok jej wściekłego spojrzenia i zaróżowionych ze wstydu policzków, kiedy obracała się na pięcie, by odejść.

\- Zawsze mogą to robić w łazience! – dobiegł ich głos Kaiyo z przedpokoju, Isabel gwałtownie zerwała się do biegu.

\- Kaiyo, ty debilu! – krzyknęła, a kolejne słowa dobiegły ich już z piętra – Przez ciebie będę brzydziła się wejść do brodzika!


	15. 2.15 flesh - Niespodziewanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Za rozdział podziękujcie Leviowi.
> 
> * A ja nie pomagałem?!?!*
> 
> Nie, Ciel. Ty krzyczałeś, że mam go zabić.
> 
> *Pff, bo dawno nikogo nie zabiłaś...*
> 
> Zabije na końcu, aż dwie osoby.
> 
> I może jeszcze jedną w trakcie, ale nie wiem.
> 
> A teraz do rzeczy, ten rozdział zawdzięczam pomocy Levia, oraz dedykuję go panu, który dał mi kopa pełnego weny.  
> AKAD1781
> 
> Kocham i zapraszam do niego ❤❤
> 
> I jak myślicie, kto NIEDŁUGO umrze?

 

\- Sayonara Minna, Buenos Diaz i te sprawy – Anabell niechętnie pomachała do przyjaciół, jednak dłoń jej matki w tym samym momencie uderzyła ją w tył głowy.

\- Pożegnaj się może jak człowiek, a nie cyrki odstawiasz!- skarciła córkę, jednak ta tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

\- A co, mam płakać? Przecież niedługo wrócą. – blondynka założyła ręce na piersi, robiąc naburmuszoną minę.

Kaiyo zaśmiał się, wsiadając sprawnie na wcześniej osiodłanego Hao.

Tak naprawdę, nie chciał żegnać się z Anabell. Od feralnego pocałunku pod jej blokiem, nie widzieli się wcale, mimo to jego myśli wciąż krążyły wokół niej. Sam nie wiedział, czym jest to spowodowane, ale z drugiej strony, było to całkiem mile uczucie.

\- Anabell! Anabell, trzymaj się!- z okna powozu wychyliła się Isabel, machając żwawo do przyjaciółki, a kiedy ona zrobiła to samo, brunetka została gwałtownie wciągnięta do środka przez Erena.

\- Nie wychylaj się, zaraz ruszamy. – chłopak spojrzał na śpiącego w jego ramionach Rena. Oddech dziecka był spokojny, rączki jednak ściskał kurczowo na matczynej koszulce, co jakiś czas ocierając o nią twarzyczką.

Tak, Eren cholernie żałował w takich momentach, że nie jest kobietą. Że nie może nakarmić własnego dziecka, jak robią to inne matki. Ta myśl pojawiała się w jego głowie co jakiś czas, ale zazwyczaj szybko ją odtrącał.

Był, jaki był, miał męża, troje wspaniałych dzieci i wielu przyjaciół. Bywali ludzie, którzy nie akceptowali ich rodziny i było ich naprawdę wiele.

Większość jednak milczała, obawiając się ich „wysoko postawionych kontaktów”.

Tylko niektóre dzieci dokuczały z tego powodu Isabel w szkole, ale ona tymczasem miała to głęboko gdzieś, woląc zostać odludkiem, do czasu, aż w jej klasie nie pojawiła się Anabell.

Zaprzyjaźniły się i z czasem, nastolatka zaczęła zawierać nowe przyjaźnie, nieliczne, ale jej to wystarczyło.

\- Ruszamy? – zasłonka okienka dyliżansu odsłoniła się, by Eren i Isabel mogli ujrzeć pochylającego się z konia Levia.  
Szatyn skinął głową na męża z uśmiechem, po czym zamknął okno. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby Rena przewiało.

Podróż miała trwać zaledwie dwa dni, z jednym postojem, oczywiście w Trostowskim barze Jeansonów.

Tak, Arthur swoje włości przeniósł w głąb Trostu, jednak nikt poza nim samym nie znał powodu tej decyzji.  
Levi podejrzewał, że mogło to mieć coś wspólnego z tym że właśnie tam lata temu osiedlił się po wyjściu z podziemia z bratem, siostrą i ojcem, jednak nie mógł być tego pewien. Jeansonowie zawsze byli nieprzewidywalni i nie raz już doświadczył tego zjawiska.

Ruszyli krótko po świcie, jednak już po pierwszych kilku godzinach musieli się zatrzymać.

\- Mówiłem, włóż butelkę w termos od Hange – mruknął czarnowłosy, kiedy Eren dosłownie darł się poirytowany, że mleko Rena nie miało odpowiedniej temperatury.

\- Przecież było włożone i domknięte!- chłopak bezskutecznie próbował uspokoić płaczące niemowlę – nie wiem, dlaczego tak szybko ostygło. Opieprzę Hange, jak tylko do nas dołączy, nie dopracowała tego badziewia.

\- Ta... – Levi przymrużył oczy, chcąc w letnim słońcu dojrzeć córkę, która pobiegła właśnie do ich znajomych, by podgrzać butelkę, ale jej nadal nie było.

Dopiero Kaiyo, po kolejnych pięciu, zdecydował się zejść z konia, by zobaczyć, co zatrzymało siostrę.  
Zanim jednak zdążył zrobić kilka kroków, zatrzymał go ojciec, rzucając czymś w jego stronę.

\- Ostrożności nigdy za wiele – dodał z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy, kiedy chłopak schował pistolet za pazuchę, dopiero wtedy pewny siebie wkroczył do knajpy, w której wcześniej zniknęła Isabel.

Widok, jaki zastał we wnętrzu lokalu, nie zaliczał się do tych dobrych.  
Kilkunastu schlanych w trupa żołnierzy z różą na pagonach, śmiało się, jakby był już sobotni wieczór, niżeli czwartkowe południe.

Brunetki w tym tłumie jednak nie widział, więc wciąż w gotowości na wyjęcie broni, podszedł do baru. Wiedział, że szefem jest znajomy ojca, który znał niemal każdego w tym mieście, ale można było się domyślić, że nie jego tam zastanie.

Za ladą stała wysoka blondynka, przeżuwająca coś w ustach podczas wycierania szklanek.

\- Przepraszam, widziałaś gdzieś moją siostrę?- zapytał, ale nie uzyskał odpowiedzi.

Ba!

Dziewczyna nawet na niego nie spojrzała.

\- Szukasz tu czegoś chłopczyku?- rozległ się za nim tubalny głos, w tym samym momencie z zaplecza usłyszał przeraźliwy pisk, ewidentnie należący do jego siostry.

Przez chwilę stał w miejscu, myśląc nad tym, w którą stronę wyskoczyć.

Drogę na tyły blokował mu blat, tą do wyjścia, dwóch pijanych stacjonarnych.  
Odetchnął głęboko, po czym zmarszczył brwi, patrząc spod nich na mężczyzn, wyciągając pistolet spod płaszcza, aczkolwiek zamiast wycelować nim w przeciwników, spuścił rękę wzdłuż ciała.

Jego wzrok wystarczył, by jeden z żołnierzy zorientował się, kim jest i cofnął o kilka kroków.

\- Jeżeli myślisz, że jesteś już zdegradowany, to wiedz, że tak jest – Kaiyo powiedział cicho i bez emocji. Potrafił bezbłędnie naśladować ton Levia i to już od dziecka – a teraz, jeżeli nie wypuścicie mojej siostry, to naprawdę, nie chce być w waszej skórze.

\- Jest z tyłu – dziewczyna, do tej pory siedząca za ladą bez słowa, odezwała się w końcu – szefa dziś nie ma, a jego synalek nie wie jeszcze nic o życiu i robi, co mu się się żywnie podoba. Radzę ci się pospieszyć, nie jedna taka jak ta mała, wyszła stąd ledwo żywa.

Chłopak, ignorując mężczyzn, wstrzelił pocisk w sufit.

\- Zaraz wejdzie tu mój ojciec, powiedz mu, gdzie jestem – Kaiyo zwinnie przeskoczył przez ladę i pognał na zaplecze.

Dopiero tam, zastał najgorszy w swoim życiu widok.  
Dziewczyna była zakneblowana, z jej oczu sączyły się gorzkie łzy.

Oparta była o biurko, a nad nią stał brunet, z prawie że rozpiętym pasem od spodni.

W taki szał, jak w tym momencie, nastolatek nie wpadł jeszcze nigdy. Zdezorientowany młodzieniaszek nie miał nawet czasu, by w jakikolwiek sposób się obronić, kiedy został powalony przez młodszego od siebie na ziemię.

Isabel drżała.  
Opadła na podłogę i podkuliła nogi, nie mając odwagi nawet poprawić koszuli czy też podwiniętej spódnicy.

Kiedy Levi wszedł do środka, poinformowany o zaistniałej sytuacji przez barmankę, chłopak, którego raz po raz okładał Kaiyo, był już ledwo przytomny.

\- Wystarczy – mężczyzna odciągnął syna – zajmij się siostrą.

Nastolatek zaczął trząść się ze wściekłości, jednak poszedł za radą ojca i zdjął z siebie płaszcz, otulając nim Isabel.

Po chwili za nim rozległ się głuchy szczęk łamanych kości. Kaiyo zaśmiał się, wyładowując tym emocje.

Czyli nawet jego ojca poniosło, młody syn właściciela, miał złamaną szczękę.

*

Żandarmi kręcili się dosłownie wszędzie, pomiędzy nimi przepchnął się jedynie starszy, niski mężczyzna, z dość nikłym, siwym owłosieniem na głowie, za to podwójnym na twarzy.

Dopiero gdy dotarł do wozu, przy którym siedziała nadal drżącą na ciele Isabel, otulona zieloną peleryną ojca, zaczął rozumieć, co się dzieje.

\- Co to ma być? Kapitanie, wyjaśni mi pan, dlaczego żandarmi kręcą się po moim lokalu?

Levi spojrzał na niego spod rzęs.

\- Może zapytasz o to swojego syna?- odpowiedział mu pytaniem – chociaż nie sądzę, że będzie teraz w stanie złożyć jakiekolwiek wyjaśnienia. Zmarnował nasz cenny czas, próbując dobrać się do mojej córki.

\- To... To niemożliwe, kapitanie!- staruszek zaczął dość mocno gestykulować – mój syn nie byłby zdolny do takich rzeczy! On nigdy by...

\- Weź się gościu, stul – mruknął Ackermann — następnym razem uważaj, komu dajesz swój bar pod opiekę. Teraz jesteś zagrożony zamknięciem knajpy, nie tylko z powodu dochodzących w niej gwałtów na nastolatkach, ale także za krycie spijających się na służbie żołnierzy.

\- Co? – Mężczyzna wydusił z siebie tylko tyle.

\- Sro. Twój syn doprowadził twój dobytek do ruiny, a ty nawet o tym nie wiedziałeś, prawda?

Staruszek zakrył twarz dłońmi.  
Levi wiedział, że to nie jego wina, mężczyzna zaufał swojemu synowi, jakby postąpiło większość ludzi w jego wieku.

Ackermann westchnął po raz kolejny i poklepał go po plecach.

\- Spokojnie, ty nie poniesiesz konsekwencji. Ale następnym razem uważaj, komu zostawiasz bar pod opiekę.

Po tych słowach podszedł do córki i pomógł jej wsiąść do wozu, w którym Eren właśnie kończył karmienie Rena.

\- Hange się tobą zajmie u Jeansonów – powiedział cicho szatyn, kiedy nastolatka oparła się o jego ramię – będzie dobrze.


	16. 2.16 flesh - Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dobra. To jest trochę naciągany rozdział, ale w następnym się już zacznie!  
> Przysięgam, dam z Siebie wszystko!!
> 
> Kto czeka na kolejną akcję, która odmieni myślenie wszystkich?
> 
> Może ktoś zginie, no, ale najpierw ten ktoś się pojawi.
> 
> Do nexta!!

  
Trzymał kurczowo dziecko w ramionach, odrętwiałych już od jednej, ciągłej pozycji.

Bezskutecznie starał się trzymać zmęczenie na wodzy, co rusz przysypiając, jednak czując, jak niemowlę osuwa mu się z rąk, momentalnie się wybudzał, ściskając je mocniej.

W pewnym momencie zauważyła to, delikatnie o niego oparta Isabel. Eren potrzebował snu, ale znając go, nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał i mimo że byli już prawie na miejscu, jego córka po kolejnym jego bezwiednym przymknięciu powiek, wychyliła się przez okno.

\- Kaiyo, gdzie Tata? – zapytała, widząc tylko i wyłącznie swojego starszego brata, jadącego na koniu obok wozu.

\- Pewnie z drugiej strony – burknął oburzony, że śmiała przerwać mu rozmowę z ciotką Hange, kora niedawno dołączyła do podróży.

\- Kaiyo, mama zasypia.... Jak tak dalej pójdzie, upuści Rena.

Kaiyo tym razem pochylił się, by zajrzeć przez okienko wozu.  
Siostra mówiła prawdę, Eren z ledwością utrzymywał powieki uniesione, a zmęczone ramiona drżały.

\- Pojadę po tatę, jakby wypuścił dzieciaka to go łap. – po tych słowach nastolatek zawrócił konia, by przejechać wokół dyliżansu do ojca.

Już po chwili Isabel poczuła szarpnięcie, powóz zatrzymał się, a jego drzwi otworzyły.

Levi westchnął, widząc, że Eren zasnął już na dobre. Dla bezpieczeństwa podpiął swojego konia pod tego Kaiyo i przejął dziecko, siadając naprzeciwko męża.  
Ten jedynie na chwilę otworzył oczy, ale widząc, że mały jest bezpieczny, od razu powrócił w objęcia Morfeusza.

Ackermann prychnął.

Tylko taki dzieciak jak Eren, potrafił spać wszędzie i o każdej porze.

*

Do Trostu dojechali po kolejnej godzinie. Eren dosłownie wywlókł się z powozu, przecierając oczy i marząc tylko o czymś wygodniejszym niż siedzenie w dyliżansie.

Kaiyo od razu doskoczył do siostry, jednak ta tylko zaśmiała się, mówiąc, że nic jej nie jest.  
Pierwszy szok przeszedł, a krzywdy nikt nie zdążył jej zrobić, była cała i zdrowa.

\- Będę mogła zobaczyć się z wujkiem?- słowa Isabel, wprawiły Levia w głęboki szok – Kiedy już dojedziemy...

\- Nie – kolejnym zaskoczeniem było to, że jako pierwszy odezwał się Eren. Mimo tego, że spał praktycznie na stojąco, zachował trzeźwość umysłu – Nie będziesz utrzymywała z nim żadnego kontaktu, nie ma prawa się nawet do ciebie zbliżyć, ten... Ten...

Chłopakowi zabrakło słów, dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści.  
Takiej irytacji nie zaznał już dawno, na dodatek jego córka, najwyraźniej nie rozumiała powagi sytuacji. Zeke, nie ważne, jakie miał intencje, śmiał myśleć o jego córce w sposób, w jaki nie powinien.

\- Eren, uspokój się – Levi wtulił najmłodsze dziecko w pierś i nie czekając na nikogo, wszedł do pubu Jeansonów. Mimo iż ludzie przychodzili do tego miejsca wypić, w przybytku Jeansonów, zawsze panował spokój i miła atmosfera.

\- No w końcu! – Kiedy tylko przekroczył próg, usłyszał dobrze mu znajomy głos Grace – Zabraliście pulpecika! Jaki on malutki!

Kobieta wbrew pozorom, nie irytowała swoim zachowaniem, Levi nie poczuł tego, nawet gdy obudziła Rena. Chłopiec uniósł główkę tylko na chwilę, by ponownie wtulić się w jego tors.

\- Gdzie Arthur?- pierwsze pytanie, jakie padło z jego ust, zdziwiło Grację. Jej wyraz twarzy drastycznie się zmienił z wesołego, na odrobinę zdezorientowany.

\- To... Wy nie wiecie? – zapytała cicho, odciągając na bok jego, jak i resztę grupy, która przed chwilą dołączyła do rozmawiających.

\- O czym? – Zapytał Kaiyo, zaciskając dłoń na tej siostry, starając się opanować trzęsienie rąk i odruch wymiotny.

Rodzina Jeansonów działała na niego zbyt mocno, to właśnie u nich poznał Irene.

\- Levi, dlaczego on się trzęsie?- Grace zmieniła nagle temat. Sam brunet nie zauważył, kiedy jego ciałem zaczęły wstrząsać konwulsje. W oczach chłopaka pojawiły się łzy, zatkał usta ręką.

\- Toaleta – szepnęła jego siostra, a kiedy wystraszona kobieta wskazała drzwi, dziewczyna poprowadziła tam roztrzęsionego brata.

\- To dla niego za dużo, Levi – mruknęła Hange – za dużo tutaj wspomnień o NIEJ.

\- Możemy porozmawiać o tym na piętrze? – Grace rozejrzała się po knajpie, niektóre osoby zerkały na nich kątem oka, nie starając się nawet tego ukryć.

Eren kiwnął głową, po czym się odezwał.

\- Sprawdzę co z Kaiyo i za chwilę dołączymy.

*

Eren odgarnął czarne, przydługie włosy z mokrego od potu czoła syna, po czym lekko się nad nim pochylił.

\- Już lepiej? – zapytał spokojnym, jednak dość zmęczonym głosem.  
Chłopak chciał mu odpowiedzieć, jednak kolejna fala wymiotów uniemożliwiła mu to.

Szatyn westchnął, przyciskając dłoń do jego czoła.

\- Isabel, przynieś szklankę wody – zwrócił się cicho do córki, nadal przytrzymując Kaiyo nad muszlą.

Wszyscy byli już nieco zmęczeni, jednak nastolatek wciąż wyrzucał z siebie kolejne porcje żółci, bo jedzenie, które zalegało mu w żołądku, już dawno poszło w niepamięć.

Po kilku kolejnych torsjach, drzwi do kabiny otworzyły się, jednak zamiast Isabel, przez próg przeszedł Levi.

Postawił szklankę z wodą na umywalkę, po czym zastąpił męża w podtrzymywaniu syna.

\- Kazałem Isabel odpocząć, ty też powinieneś — powiedział bez emocji do Erena — jesteś jak cień.

\- Wiesz, że nie położę się, póki Kaiyo nie przejdzie – szatyn oparł się o ścianę, nadal wpatrując się w męczarnie swojego dziecka – zwyczajnie nie dam rady.

\- Zaraz mi przejdzie- nastolatek uniósł ostrożnie głowę, ręką odtrącając dłoń ojca – już lepiej.

Eren podał mu wodę, czekając, aż nastolatek opróżni szklankę kilkoma głębokimi haustami.

\- Na pewno już dobrze?- Levi podniósł brwi, Kaiyo skinął głową.

\- Mamo... – wystarczyło, że szepnął jedno słowo i Eren był przy nim, tuląc go do siebie i pozwalając moczyć własną koszulkę łzami.

Kaiyo był silny, zawsze był silny i opanowany, nigdy nie działał pod wpływem emocji, idealnie wpasowując się w oczekiwania swojego ojca.  
Mimo to, kiedy chodziło o Irene, ich pierworodny stawał się na powrót tamtym dzieckiem, które nie mogło zasnąć, bez wtulenia się w tors Erena.


	17. 2.17 flesh - Duch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Za ten flesh podziękowania dla der-rote-vogel  
> AKAD1781
> 
> Bez nich, na pewno czekalibyście dłużej.
> 
> Kocham ❤.

  
\- Słyszałam o tym... Dzieci w sierocińcu, w którym pracowała moja matka, często miewały traumę po śmierci bliskich. Tylko że one z tego wyrastały...

\- Możemy zmienić temat?!- warknął Eren, zatykając uszy Kaiyo – Chyba wystarczająco dziś się nasłuchał!

\- Mamo, chce spać z wami... – chłopak mruknął, wciąż tuląc się do szatyna, ten natomiast zaczął czule głaskać jego włosy.  
\- Nie ma mowy – tym razem Levi zabrał głos – Ja mam zamiar się wyspać.

\- Ja też mam zamiar się wyspać, więc śpię dzisiaj z synem, kochanie – Eren uśmiechnął się ślicznie, Levi natomiast burknął coś pod nosem, na co Hange zaśmiała się.

\- Czyli tak się złożyło, że dzięki Kaiyo, wyśpi się każdy.

\- Dzieciak tylko wykorzystuje twoje dobre serce, szczylu. – Levi odchylił się na krześle, zaplatając ręce na piersi.  
Eren musiał się odszczekać.

\- A ty nie? W tym momencie bardzo dobrze idzie to zobaczyć.

\- Przestańcie!- Kaiyo uniósł głowę – Mama śpi ze mną, nie będzie jebania. Pani Gracja miała nam powiedzieć, co się stało z Panem Arturem.

I mimo tego, że zazwyczaj w takich momentach wszyscy wybuchali gromkim śmiechem, w tej chwili to nie nastąpiło.

\- Arthur jest... – kobieta nie dokończyła, przerwał jej donośny huk drzwi, uderzających o framugę.

\- Duch... – Isabel, w długiej, koronkowej koszuli nocnej, trzęsła się cała w progu – Tam jest duch!

\- Pierdolisz – Levi prychnął, odwracając się do niej – Nie ma czegoś takiego, jak duchy.

\- Ale tato! Te drzwi... Ja już prawie spałam, a one otworzyły się i trzasnęły, tak po prostu...!

\- Przeciąg?- zaproponowała Hange, jednak Grace pokręciła na to głową.

\- Żaden tam przeciąg... – zaczęła tajemniczo – Tylko duch rodziny Pevensive.

\- Duch?- nie tylko Isabel w tym momencie pisnęła. Eren i Kaiyo także podnieśli wzrok na panią Jeanson.

\- Żaden duch, chyba w to nie wierzycie? – Levi spojrzał na syna – tylko baby i dzieci wierzą w takie gówno.

\- Tch – Kaiyo prychnął, schodząc z kolan Erena – tata ma rację, duchów nie ma.

\- To może posłuchasz tego?- Grace uśmiechnęła się, kiedy wszystkie oczy zostały skierowane na nią — Więc tak. Zanim w tym miejscu otworzyliśmy z mężem bar, stała tutaj karczma Pevensive. I to nie dlatego, że mieszkała tutaj taka rodzina, o nie! Ludzie, którzy przejmowali tę karczmę, mówili o dziwnych zjawiskach. Krzesła same się przesuwały, okna i drzwi, mimo że szczelnie pozamykane, trzaskały. Woda w łazience zaczynała lać się bez ingerencji...

\- Teraz też tak jest? – Erena przeszedł dreszcz.

\- Tak, ale my z Arturem nigdy się tym nie przejmowaliśmy. Wystarczy zignorować to i przestaje. Czasem zaczyna znów, kiedy jest w budynku ktoś nowy... Tak jak wy teraz.

\- Ren!- Eren nagle zerwał się z miejsca – Isabel, zostawiłaś Rena samego!

\- Ale duchy...- zapłakała dziewczynka, Levi znów prychnął.

\- Ty pierdolisz o czymś niestworzonym, a zostawiłaś w pokoju brata samego, wiedząc, że jest ktoś, kto chce go kurwa porwać.

Eren westchnął. W barze Jeansonów wszyscy byli bezpieczni, jednak skoro okna i drzwi potrafiły same się otwierać...

Żwawym krokiem wyszedł z pomieszczenia, kierując się obok.  
Ren na szczęście wciąż spokojnie spał, okno natomiast było szczelnie zamknięte. Szatyn sprawdził je jeszcze raz, dokładnie i wypuścił z ulgą powietrze z płuc. Jak na razie, najmłodsze z jego dzieci było bezpieczne.

*  
\- L... Levi... Możesz...?

\- Wiesz, że nie... – wyszeptał, kiedy nogi Erena objęły go mocniej wokół pasa – Jeżeli przyspieszę, zaczniesz jęczeć jak opętany.

Mężczyzna znów leniwie poruszył biodrami, jednak nie na tyle mocno, by przez przypadek nie natrafić na którykolwiek z czułych punktów swojego męża.

Wiedział doskonale, czym by się to skończyło, a i tak za wiele razy ktoś zniweczył im ich własną prywatność.

\- Levi, proszę... Będę cicho... – chłopak westchnął, starając się unieść biodra, co nie za bardzo mu wyszło.

\- Wiele razy... Miałeś być cicho... – Ackermann stęknął, ulegając mu.

Eren gwałtownie zatkał usta dłońmi, kiedy członek jego mężczyzny zaczął uderzać o jego prostatę.

Wygiął się, głowę odchylił do tyłu, oczy zamknął, a zębami zagryzł jeden ze swoich palców.

Nie pozwolił, by jakikolwiek jęk wydobył się z jego ust, choć naprawdę miał wielką ochotę po raz kolejny rzucić imieniem męża w przestrzeń.

Już chwilę później, uniósł miednicę jeszcze wyżej, a ręce odrzucił na boki, głośno dysząc przy szczytowaniu.

Levi jednak, mimo skurczów w jego wnętrzu, musiał poruszyć się jeszcze kilka razy, później wychodząc z niego by dokończyć dłonią.

Głupia myśl, że coś było nie tak, przemknęła mu przez głowę, kiedy wylał nasienie na brzuch partnera.

Jeszcze chwilę poruszał ręką na swoim penisie, patrząc prosto w duże, zielone oczy chłopaka, po czym pochylił się i lekko pocałował, szepcząc do jego ucha ciche „przepraszam”.

\- za co?- Eren zaczął lekko gładzić go po plecach – To ja doszedłem za wcześnie.

\- Nie pierdol, Eren. Ja nie mogłem dojść – mężczyzna westchnął.

\- Nie pociągam cię już?

To pytanie całkowicie zbiło Ackermanna z tropu. Spojrzał na swojego faceta z dość zdezorientowaną miną.

\- Co? Eren, dlaczego tak myślisz?- zapytał w końcu, po chwili niezręcznej ciszy.

\- Nie zadowalam cię?- padło kolejne pytanie, na które czarnowłosy prychnął.

\- O czym ty myślisz dzieciaku?- mruknął, gładząc dłonią jego policzek – jebane piętnaście lat czuje to samo, a nawet jeszcze więcej.

\- Piętnaście?- Erena oczy prawie wyszły z orbit – jesteśmy razem dwanaście, a mówiłeś...

\- To, co mówiłem na samym początku, było zlepkiem debilizmu zestresowanego człowieka.

Szatyn zaśmiał się, znów łącząc ich usta w lekkim pocałunku, jednak głośny huk przerwał im tę chwilę.  
Drzwi do pokoju gwałtownie otworzyły się i zamknęły, jakby ktoś kopnął je z całej siły od strony korytarza.

\- Co do kurwy... – Levi wstał i naciągnął spodnie na pośladki, nogi niedbale wciskając w buty, by nie chodzić na boso.

Eren natomiast wykorzystał ten moment, by sięgnąć na szafkę po chusteczki, by się otrzeć.

Ackermann wyjrzał przez próg i ku swojemu zdziwieniu, ujrzał swojego syna robiącego dokładnie to samo.

\- Kaiyo, to ty? – zapytał, ale nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, przez Hange otwierającą drzwi sypialni po drugiej stronie korytarza.

\- Co to było? – ona też zdawała się nie rozumieć sytuacji.

\- Czyli nie tylko mi tak drzwi trzasnęły?- Kaiyo spojrzał na ojca – Isabel się boi.

\- Za chwilę przyjdę, pilnuj ich przez chwilę – Odpowiedział szorstko Levi, zawracając w stronę łóżka.

\- Ubieraj się bachorze, nie ma dziś już spania – kolejne słowa, wypowiedziane tym tonem, do którego chłopak był już tak bardzo przyzwyczajony.

Nie miał mu tego za złe, Levi już taki był i taki już zawsze zostanie.

Levi naciągał na siebie koszulkę, kiedy z piętra niżej rozległy się strzały i w tym momencie każdy już wiedział, że coś się dzieje.

*  
\- Isabel, zostań z małym, zaraz wrócę – Kaiyo nie dał siostrze nawet dojść do słowa, po czym rzucił się za rodzicami po schodach w dół.

\- To z piwnicy – Grace, ze świecą w dłoni stała już przed wejściem do danego pomieszczenia, Kaiyo przełknął głośno ślinę.

Cały czas powtarzał sobie w głowie zdanie, wypowiedziane wcześniej przez ojca, mówiące, że duchy nie istnieją.

Nie kto inny jak Levi, postanowił wejść jako pierwszy. Nie wierzył w żadne zjawiska paranormalne i wiedział, że musi być na wszystko jakiekolwiek logiczne wyjaśnienie.

W Erena głowie kotłowały się całkiem przeciwne myśli, bo skoro to wszystko samo się, to przecież, jaka w tym logika?

Mimo to zszedł po schodach zaraz za mężem, Hange oraz Gracją.

To, co zobaczyli, sprawiło jednak, że najstarsza kobieta zatkała usta dłonią, Eren natomiast odruchowo zbliżył się do Levia.

Ktoś, kogo tak długo znał on, ktoś, kogo znał Levi, oraz jego syn.

Sytuacja, w której nigdy nie chciał się znaleźć, szatyn wtulił twarz w ramię męża, a z jego oczu uleciało kilka łez.

Widok rodem z horroru, który przez długi czas nie wyjdzie im z głów.


	18. 2.18 flesh - Poszlaki

  
Widok rodem z horroru, którego żadne z nich nie zapomni przez długi czas.

Na podłodze, związany kilkoma grubymi sznurami, klękał instruktor Keith i mimo że usta miał zatkane szmatą, nerwowo wskazywał głową w róg pomieszczania, gdzie blisko ściany stała duża, stara szafa.

Wszyscy zrozumieli niemy przekaz, spoglądając w daną stronę, Kaiyo nie wytrzymał, zwymiotował pod siebie.

W kącie leżało małe, rozszarpane ciało, w kilku miejscach mające dziury po postrzałach, a tylko po długich, posklejanych krwią, rudych włosach, można było poznać, że wychudzona postać to dziewczynka.  
Wieku także nie dało się określić, choć wielkość ciała mówiła im, że więcej niż sześć lat mieć nie mogła.

Levi zachował zimną krew, odpychając od siebie męża, podszedł do byłego generała, już dość podstarzałego, bo nawet jego czas nie oszczędzał.

Eren w tym samym momencie dopadł syna, by pomóc mu z targającymi nim waporami szlochu i drgawkami, jakich doznał na widok zmasakrowanego ciała dziecka w kącie.

Grace nie ruszyła się z miejsca, kiedy czarnowłosy jednym, pewnym ruchem, oderwał od twarzy Keitha taśmę, którą przymocował ktoś knebel w jego ustach, a spomiędzy nich na jednym tchu wydobył z siebie te kilka, strasznych słów.

\- Dziecko... – wypluł z siebie zdyszany – Ona poszła po wasze dziecko....

*

Isabel stała przy łóżeczku, osłaniając brata własnym ciałem.  
W oczach dziewczyny błyszczały łzy, strach paraliżował ją całą, kiedy patrzyła na postać, która przed chwilą wtargnęła do sypialni przez okno.

Na twarzy osoba miała kominiarkę, jednak po figurze, całkowicie obitej ciemnymi ubraniami, można było poznać, że była to kobieta.

Z ust nastolatki wydobył się cichy jęk, plecy wcisnęła bardziej w łóżeczko, z którego rozległo się ciche postękiwanie Rena, a po chwili przerodziło się ono w płacz.

-N... Nie dostaniesz go... – Isabel szepnęła, zaciskając powieki – Dlaczego chcecie go zabrać...? – jej drżący głos roznosił się po pokoju, jednak na kobiecie nie robiło to wrażenia.

Powoli zbliżyła się do nastolatki, patrząc prosto w jej zielone oczy swoimi, ciemnymi jak zwykła ziemia, zmieszana z wodą. Taki właśnie miało kolor, odcień błota, wyprute z emocji spojrzenie.

Wystarczył jej jeden ruch, a Isabel leżała na podłodze.

Jej ciałem targały wstrząsy, wapory szlochu i strachu.  
Nie potrafiła walczyć jak Kaiyo czy ojciec, z przeciwniczką dałby radę nawet Eren, ale ona była bezbronna, nie mając bladego pojęcia co zrobić.

Mogła tylko patrzeć, jak kobieta pochyla się nad dzieckiem, które automatycznie zaczęło płakać o wiele głośniej.

I właśnie w tym momencie to poczuła.

-Zostaw go... – szepnęła, jednak głos, tym razem jej się nie załamał – Powiedziałam, zostaw go!

Wrzasnęła, kiedy ciche polecenie nie podziałało.  
Nie mogła pozwolić, by ktokolwiek zrobił krzywdę Renowi, był jej bratem, malutkim, bezbronnym braciszkiem, który nie rozumiał, co wokół niego się dzieje.

Wstała, mimo obaw, jej nogi nie drżały jak wcześniej, strach przeszedł tak, jak zawsze, gdy Kaiyo łączył ich czoła w niemym geście, którym zawsze ją uspokajał.

Ale Kaiyo tu nie było. Po raz pierwszy Isabel poradziła sobie z tym sama... Ale czy aby na pewno?

Jej oczy zwięzły się, tworząc lekko widoczne szparki, wyglądające, jakby miała je całkowicie zamknięte.  
Kroki stawiane bosymi stopami były bezszelestne, jedynie szybki ruch, jaki wykonała, sprawił, że do uszu nieznajomej dotarł świst przecinanego ręką powietrza, ból w kręgosłupie sprawił, że upadła.

Isabel stanęła nad nią, oddychając głęboko.  
\- Nigdy, nie zadzieraj z rodziną Ackermannów, suko - brunetka wysyczała przez zęby, bosą stopą przyciskając kobietę do podłogi, ta jednak złapała jej nogę, znów powalając nastolatkę na ziemię. Isabel tym razem nie dała za wygraną, kiedy tylko ta się podniosła, podcięła jej krok, po czym szybkim ruchem znalazła się nad nią, siadając okrakiem na biodrach.

\- Mówiłam, kurwa mać – zwinęła pięść, uderzyła. Mocno – Że z nami się nie zdziera.

Kolejny cios. Strach zniknął całkowicie, nie zostawiając po sobie śladu. Została tylko chęć mordu, która buchała z jej oczu niczym żywy ogień. Zadała kolejny cios.

Odwaga i siła ogarnęła ją całkowicie. Nie patrząc, gdzie uderza, nie sprawdzając nawet, czy jej przeciwniczka wciąż jest przytomna. W głowie miała tylko to, by nie dotknęła jej brata, swoimi osyfionymi łapskami.

\- Nie masz prawa – syknęła, znów unosząc rękę, jednak ta została w tym samym momencie silnie uchwycona.

\- Wystarczy, Isabel- usłyszała głos swojego ojca – Jest nieprzytomna.

Po tych słowach adrenalina wyparowała z niej, z oczu znów polały się łzy.  
Rozejrzała się wokół, mama, pani Gracja, Kaiyo. Wszyscy patrzeli na nią, jakby pierwszy raz widzieli dziewczynę na oczy.

Zaszlochała cicho, osuwając się w ramiona ojca.

Wiedziała, że to, co się stało przed chwilą... To nie była ona.

To nie była słodka księżniczka Ackermann, którą wszyscy kochali. Przed chwilą wyszła z niej obca osoba, o której nikt nie miał pojęcia, do teraz.

*

Kaiyo podkulił nogi i zwinął się w kłębek na sofie obok siostry.  
Eren natomiast niespokojnie chodził po izbie, starając się za wszelką cenę uspokoić najmłodsze ze swoich dzieci.

Levi westchnął głęboko, patrząc, jak Hange obmywa ranę na czole instruktora.

Po całym pubie od godziny węszył żandarm, wraz z kilkoma mądrzejszymi stacjonarnymi.  
Nikt nie był w stanie tej nocy ponownie zasnąć, tym bardziej że dopiero przed chwilą z piwnicy wyniesiono martwe ciało nieznanego im dziecka.

\- Ktoś, kto to zrobił, musiał wiedzieć o traumie Kaiyo – zaczęła powoli Hange, wstając i wyrzucając do kosza brudne od kalii waciki, razem z pustą już buteleczką.

\- To mógł być każdy, wczoraj w barze wiele osób widziało jego reakcję – wtrącił Levi, przecierając zmęczoną twarz dłonią – ale kurwa mać, nie. Przecież nie mogli wiedzieć przez co...

\- Mi wydaje się, że ta osoba obserwuje nas, nie od niedawna, a od lat – okularnica spojrzała na Erena, bezskutecznie uspokajającego dziecko – To nie mógł być zwykły przypadek, Zeke, ten chłopak z korpusu Kaiyo, teraz jakaś kobieta... Wszystkich ich zastraszył, grożąc najważniejszym osobom w ich życiu. To nie może być zbieg okoliczności, ten cały Staff jest dobrym i cierpliwym obserwatorem.

\- On może i jest, ale ja kurwa, tyle cierpliwości nie mam – Ackermann odchylił się na krześle – Musimy jak najszybciej dotrzeć do stolicy i zaangażować w to cały oddział zwiadowczy i Smith nie ma tutaj nic do gadania.

\- Levi...

\- Hange, nie. On sobie siedzi na ciepłej posadce naczelnika od dziesięciu lat, my nie mamy nic do roboty, nic się nie dzieje. Powiedz mi, pierdolona pani generał, czy to jest właśnie zadanie zwiadowców? Łapanie złodziei na ulicach?

\- Głównym zadaniem oddziału była walka z tytanami – wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się na, do tej pory siedzącego cicho na krześle Keitha – Odkąd tytanów nie ma, wy nie macie nic do roboty. Jednakże... Moje przeczucie mówi, że niedługo to się zmieni.

\- Błagam cię, chcesz mi wmówić teraz, że tytani wrócą? – Levi prychnął.

\- Nie, nie wiem. Po prostu już nie słuchaj, takiego starego mohera jak ja. Przecież to niemożliwe...

I mimo tego, że powrót tytanów był jedną z najmniej możliwych rzeczy, to Leviowi ta myśl nie chciała wyjść z głowy.  
Bo nawet jeśli, to w jaki sposób... I co z tym wspólnego miał ich syn?


	19. 2.19 flesh - Załamanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Więc ten, dedykuję go AKAD1781.
> 
> Bez niego główny wątek byłby beznadziejny, ponieważ to on napisał scenę „przemyśleń” Erena.

 

  
A miało być tak pięknie, idealnie.  
Miało nie być już zagrożeń, walk, nikt nie miał już czyhać na ich życia.

Koniec tytanów, jednak nie oznaczał końca problemów.

Nigdy nie brakowało im pieniędzy, zawsze byli przy nich przyjaciele, rodzina. I choć przez lata oddalili się od siebie, Connie i Sasha potrafili przyjeżdżać do nich z Trostu, nawet gdy bliźniacy byli mali.

Nawet Erwin, główny naczelnik wszystkich korpusów, czasem fatygował się do nich ze stolicy.

To życie miało być idealne, aż nagle ktoś postanowił to zwyczajne zepsuć, wpierdolić się z buciorami, ubłocić ich cudowną sielankę, rozerwać na strzępy klarowność ich bytu.

I to nie w miesiąc, jak myślał Eren, będący pewien, że zaczęło się to od narodzin Rena, a już od kilku lat.

Przez ten czas wróg śledził każdy ich krok, co sprawiło, że teraz znał każdą słabość ich rodziny. Levi karcił sam siebie, za to, że stracił czujność i nie zorientował się wcześniej.

Za czasów tytanów, był gotów na atak z każdej strony i w każdym momencie, jednak kiedy w końcu wpadł w zwyczajną, codzienną rutynę, zapomniał z czasem o czyhającym w każdym koncie niebezpieczeństwie.

Czarnowłosy westchnął głęboko i odstawił szklankę na stolik, po czym podszedł do siedzącego na szerokim parapecie męża.

Chłopak opierał głowę o szybę, rękoma obejmował śpiącego na jego brzuchu Rena, samemu także cichutko pochrapując.

Levi starł z jego policzka stróżkę śliny i siadając na skraju parapetu, przejechał kciukiem po jego lekko rozwartych ustach.

Ledwo dojechali do stolicy, ułożył dzieci do snu, tylko najmłodsze z nich miało z tym problem... Tym samym Eren chodził niczym cień.

Dziecko jak na zawołanie poruszyło się i cicho stęknęło, szatyn już na to wyczulony, szybko podniósł się do siadu, nawet nie zauważając Ackermanna.

\- Eren, odpocznij w końcu... – Levi spojrzał na niego, lekko poirytowany stanem chłopaka – daj mi w końcu się nim zająć.

\- Nie, on jest za mały... – mruknął młodszy zaspanym głosem, po czym lekko zataczając się ze zmęczenia, podszedł do łóżka i dosłownie potrząsnął znów wyjącym wniebogłosy dzieckiem, co niemało Levia zszokowało.

Jego źrenice powiększyły się, kiedy Eren wyciągnął dziecko na długość ramion nad łóżkiem i patrząc prosto na nie, zaczął histerycznie się śmiać.

-On w końcu przestanie płakać?- zapytał półszeptem, a z jego oczu stróżkami pociekły łzy – Levi, dlaczego ja mam ochotę cisnąć nim o ścianę? Albo położyć na łóżku i przycisnąć mu poduszkę do ust?

Ackermann postawił kilka kroków w jego kierunku.  
Szatyn coraz mocniej płakał i coraz bardziej ściskał synka pod pachami. Cały się trząsł, w jego głowie krążyło tysiące niezrozumiałych dla niego samego myśli.

\- Levi, proszę, zabierz go ode mnie... – zapłakał.

Gdyby nie szybka reakcja czarnowłosego, dziecko poleciałoby na łóżko, w najgorszym przypadku łamiąc sobie kark.

Eren upadł na kolana, zatykając usta, zanosił się coraz większym szlochem.

\- Przepraszam... – wydusił z siebie, nawet nie spoglądając na męża – Ja już nie dam rady...

Levi wycofał się, z płaczącym w ramionach Renem, nie mogąc uwierzyć w widok przedni sobą.

Musiał coś zrobić, najlepiej powiadomić Hange...

*  
Leżał bezczynnie, pustym wzrokiem patrząc w białą ścianę. Sypialnia była nad wyraz czysta, chyba jeszcze bardziej niż zazwyczaj, o ile to naprawdę możliwe.

Od dwóch dni nie słyszał żadnego płaczu, czy choćby nawet najmniejszego skomlenia.

Chwilami naprawdę miał wrażenie, że pod wpływem tego dziwnego stanu, którego nie znał, zwyczajnie dziecko udusił.

Ale wiedział, że tak nie było.  
Levi czasem przychodził, mówiąc mu, że któreś z dzieci pytało, jednak w takich momentach, on tylko zanosił się szlochem.

Ackermann nie wiedział już, co ma zrobić, czekała go tego dnia rozmowa z bratem męża, a on kompletnie nie wiedział, czy Eren wyjdzie z tej dziwnej choroby.

I czy w ogóle będzie znów tak jak dawniej.  
Choć Levi zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że opieka nad Renem prawie wcale nie przypominała czasów, gdy jako pierwszy na świat przyszedł Kaiyo, to teraz powoli odczuwał lekki niepokój i strach, nie tylko związany z Erenem, ale również dotyczący najmłodszego z Ackermannów.

W końcu jakby nie patrzeć to właśnie Ren znajdował się w samym centrum niebezpieczeństwa, które z każdym dniem było coraz bliżej i tym samym wprowadzało brązowowłosego chłopaka w ten dziwny i tajemniczy zarazem stan.  
Z początku Levi miał nadzieję na to, że ta niespodziewana i bardzo zaskakująca chwila słabości, która w ostatnim czasie pojawiła się u Erena, będzie trwała tylko przez kilka dobrych dni, jednakże teraz miał co do tego pewne wątpliwości.

Sam wygląd szmaragdowookiego wzbudził w nim uczucie bezradności i współczucia jednocześnie. I choć Ackermann starał się jak mógł, aby pomóc swojemu mężowi, teraz nawet przez chwilę nie chciał dopuścić do siebie wiadomości, że tak mogłoby być już na zawsze.

I prawda była taka, że Levi już od samego początku właśnie tego się obawiał. I gdyby nie fakt, że musiał już iść, to z pewnością dalej by tam siedział i uważnie, choć również z lekkim współczuciem wpatrywałby się swojego męża, który teraz spokojnie leżał na swoim łóżku, jednocześnie cicho pomrukując.

Przynajmniej tak wydawało się czarnowłosemu mężczyźnie, gdy ten z cichym niemal przypominającym mysi, korkiem powoli zmierzał w stronę drewnianych drzwi, by pozostawić swojego ukochanego w błogim i przyjemnym zarazem śnie.

Tymczasem Eren otworzył powoli swoje oczy i usiadł na łóżku, wypuszczając ciężko ze swoich płuc powietrze. Wiedział, że nie powinien tak zachowywać się w stosunku do swojego męża, ale sam już nie wiedział jak miał sobie z tym wszystkim poradzić.

Ostatnie dni były dla niego czymś w rodzaju męki. Czuł się tak, jakby właśnie przechodził przez sam środek piekła, a wszystkie te problemy, które pojawiły się na ich drodze, były tylko zwykłym początkiem prawdziwego szaleństwa i zapowiedzią jednocześnie. I właśnie przez to Eren czuł się tak, a nie inaczej.

Szmaragdowooki przeczesał swoją lekko opaloną dłonią, brązowe włosy i spojrzał w stronę okna, widząc jak nieśmiałe jeszcze promienie słońca, wpadają teraz do pomieszczenia, w którym się znajdował.

Już na samą myśl o tym, że znów będzie musiał zająć się Renem, wprawiała go w rozpacz. Miał ochotę się rozpłakać. Miał ochotę zamknąć się w swoim pokoju i nie wychodzić stamtąd tak długo, aż Levi nie wróci z przesłuchania, ale wciąż pojawiając się co jakiś czas przeczucie, które również teraz bardzo dobrze odczuwał, nie dawało mu spokoju.

Bał się, że właśnie w ten sposób mógłby zlekceważyć swoje obowiązki i zaniedbać rodzinę, a prawda była taka, że wcale tego nie chciał. Kochał swoje dzieci. Kochał swojego męża i równie dobrze mógłby się dla nich poświęcić, ale świadomość, że Ren znacznie różnił się od swojego rodzeństwa, doprowadzała go do szaleństwa. Nie chciał się nim zajmować. Nie chciał znów być cieniem samego siebie. Chciał tylko odrobiny spokoju. Chciał wolności.

Z początku Eren ucieszył się, kiedy Hange poinformowała go, że jego najmłodsze z pociech, będzie dorastało jak zwyczajne, normalne dziecko. Przecież właśnie tego od samego od początku chciał. Chciał prostego, łatwego i równie spokojnego życia. Pragnął normalności, która brutalnie została mu odebrana, kiedy Tytani po raz pierwszy wdarli się do miasta, jednocześnie niszcząc mu szansę na sielankowe i pełne przyjemności dzieciństwo.

A teraz tego wszystkiego żałował. Żałował, że Ren nie mógł być taki sam jak Kaiyo czy Isabel.  
Żałował, że wszystko potoczyło się tak, a nie inaczej.  
Żałował, że w ogóle postanowił zgodzić się na trzecie dziecko.

Miał już przecież dwójkę innych dzieci. Miał już przecież męża, którego kochał i nadal mimo wszystko szanował. Miał już przecież swój od zawsze wymarzony dom. Miał rodzinę, więc dlaczego w ogóle poprosił Hange o to, by pomogła Renowi przyjść na świat? Więc dlaczego zdecydował się na kolejne dziecko?

Prawda była taka, że cicha prośba, która wypłynęła z ust Levia, tylko utwierdziła go w przekonaniu, że właśnie tego wszystkiego chciał.  
Chciał mieć dzieci, dom i wielką, prawdziwą rodzinę. Chciał mieć to, czego nigdy nie mogli już mieć, jego zmarli przyjaciele, którzy zginęli w paszczach kilkumetrowych bestii.

Chciał, tak samo, jak Levi, być kochanym i właśnie to wszystko spowodowało, że jego życie potoczyło się w takim, a nie innym kierunku. I teraz musiał pogodzić się z konsekwencjami, nieważne nawet, jakimi by one nie były. A w głębi swojej duszy, czuł, że to wszystko było tylko drobnym i niewielkim zarazem początkiem, który doprowadziłby ich wszystkich do zguby. Bo właśnie na to powoli się przygotowywał.

*

Odgłos ciężkich, wojskowych butów, rozniósł się po korytarzu, kiedy sam kapitan Ackermann stanął pod ogromnymi, dębowymi drzwiami Sali sądowej.

Drzwi te sprawiały, że wspomnienia z pamiętnej rozprawy, na której pobił swojego obecnego męża, wracały jak bumerang, na co na jego twarz wpełzł lekki uśmiech.

\- Tato, wchodzimy... – głos syna wyrwał go z osłupienia, mężczyzna prychnął, wyrażając swoją dezaprobatę.

\- Zastanawiam się, do czego potrzebna im ta cała sprawa... Mogliśmy zwyczajnie przesłuchać ich w celach.

\- Co z Erenem?- Levi nie zauważył, nawet kiedy za nim pojawiła się Historia. Nie była ubrana w jakieś dostojne szaty, jak na królową przystało, a w zwyczajne, powyciągane spodnie i luźną koszulkę.

Jej twarz natomiast przybrała bardzo zmartwiony wyraz.

\- Jest w pokoju, z Renem. – odpowiedział kobaltowooki bez emocji – dlaczego idziesz na rozprawę w takim... – zmierzył ją wzrokiem – stroju?

\- Nie idę na rozprawę, wiem, że doskonale sobie poradzicie beze mnie – zaśmiała się cicho – Nie boisz się po tamtym zajściu, zostawiać małego z nim?

\- Eren nic mu nie zrobi, kocha go. To, że przez krótką chwilę miał załamanie, nie znaczy, że od razu rozpierdoli nam czymś takim życie. – skwitował niepewnie Levi, bo sam do końca nie był o tym przekonany. Nie dane mu jednak było długo nad tym rozmyślać, ponieważ już chwilę później, drzwi do Sali zostały otwarte.

\- Porozmawiam z nim – zdążył jeszcze na odchodnym usłyszeć głos Historii, ale co ona mogła poradzić, skoro nawet on nie potrafił?

Skierował się do środka pomieszczenia, gdzie znajdowali się już wszyscy, którzy mieli w sprawie uczestniczyć.  
Erwin poklepał miejsce obok siebie, Levi westchnął cicho, prawie niezauważalne i usiadł. Jego syn zaraz zrobił to samo, po czym oparł lekko głowę o jego ramię.

Sędzia wszedł na salę, mężczyzna wszystkie ruchy wykonywał z automatu, a jego myśli wróciły na salę dopiero w momencie, gdy wszedł na nią pierwszy ze świadków. Był to nie kto inny jak jego szwagier.

\- Już mówiłem, kazał mówić na siebie Staff – odpowiedział blondyn na pytanie, którego Ackermann tak naprawdę nie usłyszał – po raz pierwszy zaczepił mnie kilka dni przed weselem mojego brata. Zagroził, że zrobi krzywdę Isabel, jeżeli nie pomogę mu zdobyć dziecka, które miało powstać z zamrożonej przez pułkownik Zoë komórki.

\- Dlaczego nikogo o tym nie poinformowałeś?- padło kolejne pytanie.

\- Wiedziałem, że mój brat nie chce jak na razie więcej dzieci. Nie sądziłem, że to istotne, myślałem, że nigdy do tego nie dojdzie... A kiedy dowiedziałem się o tym, krótko przed przyjściem dziecka na świat, było już za późno. Zdążyłem już dawno o tym zapomnieć, byłem pewien, że ten mężczyzna także... Ale nie. On pojawił się znów, kiedy ta wiadomość dotarła do wiadomości publicznej. Wtedy po raz kolejny mnie zaszantażował...

Głośne uderzenie wstrząsnęło czarnowłosym, kiedy Zeke uderzył pięścią w barierkę.

\- Ten mężczyzna jest niebezpieczny, on zabije każdego... – głos mu się załamał – Chyba udowodnił wam to, każąc tej kobiecie podrzucić martwe ciało dziecka, do piwnicy Jeansonów, prawda?- prawie krzyknął.

Kaiyo zacisnął zęby i spiął się, jednak po chwili poczuł dłoń Levia, powoli gładzącą jego włosy. Rozluźnił się.

Zeke opowiedział kolejno o każdym zadaniu, jakie dostał od tajemniczego Staffa, aż do pierwszej próby porwania, po czym przepuścił na swoje miejsce nastolatka z korpusu treningowego Kaiyo.

Ten także powtórzył jedynie to, czego dowiedzieli się od niego tuż po odzyskaniu z jego rąk Rena.

Kolejnym świadkiem okazała się kobieta z Pubu. Z nią natomiast był nikły kontakt, zdołała jedynie wyznać, że wróg groził zabiciem jej dzieci. Była po szkoleniu wojskowym, jedna z pierwszej dziesiątki 107 korpusu. Była więc jedynie trzy lata młodsza od Erena.

Levi przełknął gulę, która stała mu do tej pory w gardle.

Eren.

Miał nadzieję, że jego mąż nie załamie się jesziwy bardziej, kiedy usłyszy, że nie dowiedzieli się niczego nowego...

 


	20. 2.20 flesh - Teoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***  
> Jeju, pierwszy raz od tak dawna, napisałam rozdział w ciągu jednego dnia.
> 
> Wena z szafy wyszła, na pamiątkę nawet śnieg przyniosła z Narnii... Ale stopniał.  
> No.  
> I tak czasem bywa, koń się topi, grzywa pływa...
> 
> Dobra, nie przedłużając...
> 
> Jak myślicie, teoria będzie słuszna?
> 
> Macie jakieś własne?
> 
> I o co chodzi Isabel?
> 
> Czekam na komentarze, w tym momencie rozpoczyna się prawidłowa akcja tej części!
> 
> Do nexta, jak zawsze, c'nie?!

 

Obudził go donośny płacz, pierwszy, który słyszał od kilkudziesięciu godzin. Ciało odmawiało mu posłuszeństwa, ale wiedział, że musi się przełamać. Powoli usiadł na łóżku, odwracając się w stronę, z której dobiegał irytujący dźwięk, dziwiąc się na widok królowej, która bezskutecznie próbowała uspokoić małego Rena.

\- Przepraszam, Historia... – zaczął powoli, podchodząc do dziewczyny – długo już się z nim męczysz? Powinienem wstać, ale....

\- Nie, Eren. Weszłam przed chwilą i to ja go obudziłam, więc to ja przepraszam – uśmiechnęła się współczująco, nadal lekko kołysząc dziecko, jednak ono nadal płakało.

\- Źle to robisz – Eren odwzajemnił uśmiech i odebrał syna od blondynki – za lekko go bujasz, Ren to takie ekstremalne dziecko jak Kaiyo, jak nim mocniej nie chuśniesz, nawet nie poczuje.

  
Historia zachichotała cicho, zakrywając usta dłonią, kiedy szatyn zaczął kręcić się z dzieckiem po pokoju, póki płacz nie przerodził się w śmiech całej trójki.

  
\- Eren, on się śmieje!- krzyknęła Reiss, kiedy głos dziecka zaczął być głośniejszy, niż ich dwojga razem.

\- I to na głos... – powiedział ciszej – o ile wiem od doktora Tuckera, miesięczne dziecko nie powinno się nawet uśmiechać świadomie.

Dziewczyna także spojrzała na dziecko ze strachem, tak samo, jak chłopak. A Ren jak rechotał, tak śmiał się dalej.

*

\- Powiedz mi, Eren, dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – zapytała cicho dziewczyna, kiedy już przemęczeni zabawą, leżeli po obu stronach śpiącego na łóżku Rena.

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział szczerze, domyślając się, o co może chodzić królowej – pamiętam to, jak przez mgłę, chciałem za wszelką cenę go uciszyć... Nie miałem już na nic siły...

  
\- Powinieneś częściej odpoczywać – blondynka pogłaskała czarne włoski malucha, patrząc na niego czule – nie dajesz sobie pomóc, nawet Leviowi czasem nie pozwalasz dotykać dziecka. To robi się dziwne, Eren. Szczególnie że tak dużo osób chce cię odciążyć, a ty za wszelką cenę chcesz trzymać Rena przy sobie i tylko tak funkcjonujesz. Dlaczego z Kaiyo i Isabel nie było tego problemu, co?

\- Bo Ren jest normalny – Eren powiedział to tak cicho, że Historia ledwo usłyszała to zdanie, chłopak odwrócił wzrok od zdziwionego spojrzenia królowej.

\- Słucham?- szok naprawdę widocznie malował się na jej twarzy – co ma do rzeczy to, że jest normalny?

  
\- Jakbyś nie pamiętała, Kaiyo i Isabel w jego wieku już chodzili, mając niecałe dwa miesiące, Isabel czytała! A Ren... On będzie to wszystko potrafił za kilka lat.

\- Eren, ale ty przecież zawsze tego chciałeś, żeby był normalny... Żeby wychowywał się z rówieśnikami, razem z Niną, na przykład.

\- Wiem... Ale to, co zaczęło się ostatnio dziać, wszystko zmienia, nie sądzisz? – Szatyn zaczął nerwowo bawić się włosami synka, starając się nie patrzeć na władczynię – Moje dzieci mają pecha, na prawdę. Każdy chce je porywać, zabić, czy cokolwiek, dlaczego do cholery inni tak nie mają?!- ostatnie słowa prawie wykrzyczał, tak, że Ren lekko się wzdrygnął.

Chłopak musiał otrzeć wierzchem dłoni, zbierające się w kącikach oczu łzy.

\- To nie znaczy, że masz rozpaczać, Eren. Wiem, że dacie sobie z Leviem radę tak jak zawsze. I wiem też, że każdy na Paradis będzie gotów wam w tym pomóc.

Eren uśmiechnął się przez łzy i spojrzał na gaworzące przez sen dziecko.

\- On... Czy na to też nie jest za wcześnie? – zapytał nagle, zwracając się do Historii, ona jednak wciąż patrzyła na Rena.

\- Widzisz, Eren... Może on nie do końca jest jednak taki jak inne dzieci?

*

Stukot butów rozniósł się po korytarzu, kiedy Kapitan Ackermann wraz z synem, przemierzali długie, zamkowe lochy.  
Twarz żadnego z nich nie wyrażała ani jednej emocji... No, może odrobina złości, wkradła się na tę, należącą do nastolatka.

Mimo to, w środku chłopak dosłownie wrzał. Miał ochotę powyrywać nogi z dupy każdemu, kto przyczynił się do ostatnich zdarzeń. Nie ważne czy oni wszyscy byli szantażowani, czy cokolwiek innego.  
W oczach młodszego Ackermanna kryła się czysta chęć mordu, którą na całe szczęście, udało mu się na czas zniwelować.

\- Wyciągnąłeś coś od dziewczyny, szwagier? – głos Zeke’a przyprawił chłopaka o ciarki. Nie wiedział tylko dlaczego, ponieważ jego niezawodny instynkt, wciąż utwierdzał go w tym, że nic ze strony wuja im nie grozi i mogą mu w pełni ufać.

Może sama świadomość, że mężczyzna kocha jego siostrę, w sposób inny niż powinien? Tak, na pewno to było powodem.

Mimo to wszyscy ufali Jaegerowi, nikt nie pomyślał nawet, że może on zrobić Isabel coś złego.

Za bardzo mu na tym dziecku zależało, nie zważając na to, co dusił w sobie.

\- Ją też szantażowali, tak samo, jak ciebie – odezwał się w końcu Levi, uwalniając blondyna z zimnej celi – każdego z was do tego zmusił ten cały „Staff” i myślę, że na waszej trójce nie zaprzestanie.

  
\- Też tak sądzę – Zeke potarł o siebie zmarznięte dłonie, kiedy wychodzili już z lochów – ten typ jest gotów zrobić wszystko, by dorwać dzieciaka. Problem w tym, że nikt nie wie, kim jest i dlaczego za wszelką cenę chce Rena.

  
\- Tato, pamiętasz, co powiedział pan Keith, kiedy byliśmy u... U Jeansonów? – wtrącił Kaiyo, przystając na chwilę, czym zwrócił uwagę mężczyzn.

\- Chodzi ci o to, że może mieć to coś wspólnego z tytanami? – Levi zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na syna.

\- Tak sądzę. Kiedyś rozmawiałeś na temat naszej rodziny – chłopak kontynuował – naszego pochodzenia. Tato, my mamy w sobie krew pierwszej Ymir, co jeżeli osoby STAMTĄD chcą wykorzystać właśnie to?

  
\- Gdyby o to im chodziło, równie dobrze mogliby chcieć ciebie, lub twoją siostrę, Kaiyo. Pomyśl.

  
\- Levi, oni muszą mieć Rena. – ojciec, jak i syn zwrócili wzrok na blondyna, który poprawił okulary, zza których wyłaniał się cień strachu utkwionego w oczach – To może wydać się wam trochę nie realne, ale znasz ten przesąd, że bardzo małe dzieci potrafią wyczuć, czy zobaczyć istoty paranormalne, prawda?

  
\- Tak, ale to przecież tylko przesądy, Zeke. Co to ma więc do rzeczy?

\- Za murami krąży także taki, że takie małe dzieci mogą przechodzić ze świata do świata, nawet nie świadomie otwierać bramy dla demonów i samego szatana. Dochodzi też pochodzenie Rena, co jeżeli...

\- Myślisz wujku, że oni chcą go użyć do zawarcia nowego kontraktu?

\- Kurwa mać – Ackermann trzasnął pięścią w ścianę – Pierdolisz od rzeczy, przecież to są tylko wymysły jakichś debili, co z życiem nie mają co robić. Nie istnieje coś takiego jak jakiś świat demonów czy inny chuj.

\- Ale tytani w jakiś sposób na świecie się pojawili – Jaeger odpowiedział całkiem spokojnie – A Kaiyo w jakiś sposób, dziesięć lat temu je pokonał. Tytani to nie nauka, Levi, zrozum to w końcu. Hange tyle lat, za wszelką cenę, próbowała wyjaśnić ich istnienie nauką i co? Nadaremnie, prawda?

Czarnowłosy kiwnął lekko głową, po czym szybko pozbierał w głowie myśli, słysząc śmiech córki dochodzący zza rogu.

\- Coś się stało, Isabel? – zapytał, widząc, że dziewczynka wychodzi zza rogu.

\- Tato, chciałabym ci coś oznajmić – nastolatka stanęła prosto, i zwróciła się do niego całkiem poważnym tonem, co wprawiło wszystkich w osłupienie – Po wakacjach, pójdę razem z Kaiyo do szkoły wojskowej w Troście.

* * * * *


	21. 2.21 flesh - Cudowny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział przejściowy, ale zorientowałam się, że dawno takiego nie było...
> 
> Więc proszę 😂👍❤
> 
> W kolejnym znów będzie akcja!
> 
> To do nexta!!!

  
\- Nie! Powiedziałem, nie, na to się kurwa nie zgodzę!

\- Levi, uspokój się – Historia złapała kapitana za dłoń, którą gwałtownie wyrwał, wznawiając marsz od ściany do ściany pomieszczenia.

\- Nie, moja córka nie będzie w wojsku! To, że kończy za chwilę czternaście lat, nie znaczy, że jej na to pozwolę!

\- Levi, proszę, przestań – tym razem wtrącił się Eren. Przez krzyki męża, Ren wciąż był niespokojny i od godziny nie dawał się nakarmić.

Czarnowłosy odetchnął głęboko, siadając przy nim, po czym lekko pogładził jego włosy. Szatyn leżał oparty na ramieniu, znów próbując przyłożyć smoczek od butelki do ust syna, nadaremnie.

\- Może weź go na ręce?- Ackermann powiedział już nieco spokojniej.

\- A może ty weź go na ręce?- chłopak spojrzał na męża z wyrzutem – próbowałem dwa razy, kiedy ty robiłeś wywody na temat Isabel. To jest jej wybór, poza tym będzie przy niej Kaiyo, co widzisz złego w tym, że chce robić coś dla kraju, jak my?

\- Eren, ona nie da rady, jest pieprzonym leniwcem, jak ty.

\- O! To teraz ja jestem pieprzonym leniwcem? Uważaj czasem, co mówisz.

\- On ma rację, kapitanie. Przesadziłeś. Eren dopiero co przeszedł załamanie, a ty pogarszasz sprawę. – Historia spojrzała na chłopaka, który jedną dłonią otarł łzy, natrętnie wypływające z oczu, natomiast drugą, nieco mniej spokojnie próbował karmić dziecko, które jak na złość wciąż wszystko wypluwało.

Szatyn zacisnął oczy i palce na butelce, tak mocno, że można było dojrzeć bielejące knykcie.

\- Levi, zabierz Rena – szepnął nagle, przez zęby.

Ackermann, wiedząc, co się święci, przechylił się nad mężem i zabrał syna i butelkę.  
Eren wcisnął twarz w poduszkę, jego cierpliwość przechodziła w tym momencie największe próby w jego życiu.

*

Levi odłożył śpiącego już syna do łóżeczka, po czym po cichu wyszedł z pokoju. Jedyne co zrobił, to zajrzał do sypialni rodzeństwa, gdzie Isabel spała owinięta w połowę kołdry jak naleśnik, drugą natomiast mając zrzuconą na podłogę... Łącznie z poduszką.

Kaiyo natomiast siedział jeszcze przy nikłym świetle lampki i kończył książkę z zamkowej biblioteki. Historia niby mówiła mu, że może brać, co tylko chce, jednak on wolał dokończyć ją jak najszybciej i odłożyć na miejsce.

Mężczyzna westchnął i podszedł do łóżka córki, sprawnie poprawiając jej pościel i w tym bałaganie ją samą także. Zamknął jej rozwarte szeroko usta, na co tylko lekko mruknęła i znów zawinęła w pierzynę.

\- Jest jak mama, prawda?- usłyszał za sobą głos Kaiyo – Zawsze mówisz, że Isabel i mama są identyczni z zachowania.

\- Bo są – odpowiedział Levi, jeszcze raz poprawiając kołdrę dziewczynki – Dlatego nawet nie chcę myśleć, co oni zdobią z nią w wojsku.

\- Sam mówiłeś, że teraz w wojsku są cioty nie żołnierze. A odrobina dyscypliny dobrze jej zrobi. W najlepszym wypadku wróci do was z podkulonym ogonem.

Chłopak odłożył książkę na bok.

\- Idziesz spać?- Ackermann podszedł do jego łóżka.

\- Tak, jutro Isabel ma urodziny. Trzeba wszystko przygotować. – nastolatek uśmiechnął się do ojca, ten jak rzadko bywa, odwzajemnił to.

Pochylił się i ucałował syna w czoło, po chwili zmieniając miejsce i robiąc to samo córce.

\- Dobranoc tato – przy drzwiach usłyszał jeszcze słaby, dziewczęcy głos Isabel.

\- Śpijcie już – Udało mu się wypowiedzieć, zamykając drzwi.

Jego mała księżniczka i wojsko.

To się porobiło...

*

\- Śpisz? – Levi mruknął cicho w szyję męża, wsuwając się delikatnie do łóżka, jednak w odpowiedzi dostał tylko ciche pociągnięcie nosem – znowu płaczesz?

\- Ja... – chłopak zaczął niepewnie – pamiętasz, kiedy pierwszy raz się spotkaliśmy?

Eren odwrócił się mozolnie do niego, uśmiechając się wyczekująco przez łzy.

\- Chyba w sądzie, w lochach... – Levi zastanowił się chwilę – Nie, czekaj. Uratowałem wam dupę pod Rose, zanim zgarnęli cię żołnierze. O to ci chodzi?

\- Spotkaliśmy się już wcześniej, Heichou. – Eren uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej – ty możesz tego nie pamiętać, ale kiedy miałem jakieś dziewięć lat, zacząłem przychodzić na otwarcia bram. Po jakimś czasie zacząłeś się pojawiać ty... I okrzyknęli cię Najsilniejszym z Ludzkości.

\- To logiczne – kapitana nie było stać na więcej – tęsknisz za tamtym czasem?

\- Tak naprawdę, to już nie. Bardziej za korpusem treningowym i przebywaniem w twoim oddziale.

\- Dzieciaku... – Levi gwałtowne znalazł się bliżej niego, paznokcie wbijając w jego pośladek. Chłopak pisnął.

\- Heichou... – zaczęło się. Gadka szmatka i Levi wiedział, do czego to doprowadzi. Eren, jego głupi, mały masochista.

Nie wiedział, dlaczego chłopak trak bardzo lubi te gierki, ale nie sprzeciwiał się. Uwielbiał czuć, że ma nad nim władzę.

\- Wypnij się – zażądał, ale ten tylko się uśmiechnął.

\- To rozkaz, kapitanie?

Głos szatyna brzmiał tak ulegle, niewinnie, mieszając się z zadziornym tonem, jakim to wypowiedział.

\- Rozkaz, Jaeger.

Eren wykonał polecenie, opierając się na przedramionach, tyłek zbereźne wypinając w stronę kapitana.

Levi zdjął jego szorty, w których sypiał i położył je na krześle obok, po czym ścisnął mocno jego pośladki.

Eren to kochał, jego mąż w tej starej, bezuczuciowej wersji pociągał go najbardziej. Jęknął, czując kolejne ukłucia na pośladkach, będą ślady.

\- Levi...

PLASK.

Tak, czerwony ślad na pośladku, też pewnie zostanie na długo.

\- Heichou... – poprawił się od razu – pośpiesz się, kapitanie!

Jednak Levi zignorował jego prośbę. Nie dlatego, że jego przyrodzenie jak na złość, nie było jeszcze gotowe, a dlatego, że znał za dobrze Erena. Lubił, kiedy Ackermann się z nim droczył, choć nigdy nie dawał tego po sobie poznać.

Ustami zszedł niżej, zostawiając ślad zębów na pupie chłopaka, a myśl, że przesadza, pojawiła się w jego głowie tylko na krótki moment.

Odgonił ją głośny jęk, wydobywający się z ust młodszego, który według Levia, nawet umarłego by podniecił.

Sam już czuł gniotący go w spodniach wzwód, ale nie poprzestał na tym. Wyznaczył językiem mokrą ścieżkę, od kości ogonowej, poprzez jego rowek, aż do moszny, a słysząc kolejne westchnienie, musiał uwolnić się zza ciasnej bielizny.

Odsunął się na chwilę, zdjął z siebie spodnie i wrócił na miejsce, znów obdarowując szatyna uderzeniem, tym razem w drugi pośladek.

\- Proszę, Heichou...

Nie... Ten dzieciak nie wiedział, na co się pisze.

\- Przygotuj się – powiedział cicho, a w jego wiecznie oschłym głosie, można było wyczuć zniecierpliwienie.

Eren wypiął się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy jego mąż zanurzył w nim pierwszy palec, płytko, aby po sam paznokieć, nie sięgając nim nawet do zwieracza.

\- Głębiej... – usłyszał, ale była to kolejna rzecz, jaką zignorował.

Nie zamierzał na siłę torować sobie wejścia, jak zwykł to robić, palec wsunął między krąg mięśni chłopaka, zaczynając robić łagodne, okrężne ruchy. W końcu to tam jest zazwyczaj najciaśniej i jest to drugie, najbardziej erogenne miejsce w odbycie, zaraz po prostacie.

\- Levi, cholera.... – Eren pisnął, gdy Levi znów uderzył go w pupę, równocześnie dokładając drugi palec.

Rozciągał go tym razem szybciej, bardziej niecierpliwie i zachłannie.

\- Przestań się bawić! – młodszy prawie krzyknął – Heichou...

Tym razem mężczyzna posłuchał, jeszcze raz wywołał jęk u szatyna, dociskając palce do tylnej ścianki w jego wnętrzu, po czym wyjął je, zastępując swoim penisem.

  
Wbił się w niego gwałtownie, od razu przytrzymując roztrzęsione z podniecenia i bólu ciało pod sobą.

\- Rusz się ... – szept Erena był cichy, acz stanowczy. Nie musiał czekać długo, by poczuć mocne, zdecydowane pchnięcia.

Nie jęczał, nie stękał, jedynie wzdychał raz po raz, co jakiś czas wstrzymując oddech.

Doszedł szybko, można powiedzieć, że o wiele zbyt szybko. Levi, czując mocne skurcze zwieracza i to, jak jego mąż wywija się niekontrolowanie w spazmach rozkoszy, także rozlał się w jego wnętrzu. Docisnął się jeszcze mocniej do jego prostaty, czując się dosłownie nieziemsko.

  
\- Skończyłeś? – mruknął młodszy, wyrywając go z chwili ekstazy – Bo mnie trochę tyłek boli, więc z łaski swojej wyjdź już.

Ackermann zaśmiał się poprzez swoje zwyczajowe prychnięcie, po czym powoli opuścił jego ciepłe i wilgotne wnętrze, tym samym pozwalając własnemu nasieniu wyciekać z pulsującej wciąż dziurki.

  
\- Przestań na to patrzeć, wiesz, że tego nie lubię... – Eren odwrócił się na bok, spoglądając na męża.

\- Natomiast ja bardzo lubię to obserwować – Levi położył się naprzeciwko niego i objął ramieniem.

  
Palcem wskazującym ścierał powoli spermę spomiędzy jego pośladków, wycierając ją o prześcieradło... I tak szło rano do prania.

\- Jesteś cudowny, wiesz? – mruknął po chwili, całując go lekko w usta, kiedy chłopak wycierał jego klatkę piersiową – Tak cholernie cudowny.

\- Mówisz mi to nawet zbyt często – Eren posłał mu pełen miłości uśmiech – Ty też jesteś cudowny. Dałeś mi wszystko, co chciałem osiągnąć w życiu.

\- A ty... – Mężczyzna nie zdążył skończyć.

Przykrył ich szybko pierzyną, kiedy drzwi z hukiem otwarły się, a przez nie wparowała Historia, przerywając im tę piękną chwilę.

\- Kapitanie, Kaiyo... Kaiyo złapał włamywacza!

Dopiero kiedy podniosła na nich wzrok, uświadomiła sobie, co tak naprawdę zrobiła.

Jej twarz przybrała barwę soczystej wiśni, a sama blondynka odwróciła głowę zażenowana.

\- Prze... Przepraszam... – wyjąkała – wszyscy są w kuchni!

Po tych słowach wybiegła z pokoju, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

 


	22. 2.22 flesh - Kolejny trop i wyścig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oi, oi!  
> Za ten rozdział dziękuję naszemu grupowemu Leviowi  
> Oraz kuzynowi naszego Erenka
> 
> Którzy rozstrzygali, kto jest szybszy, dziś rano w parku 
> 
> Tak to bywa...

 

\- Oi, co tu się dzieje? – Levi wszedł do kuchni, zaraz za nim oczywiście Eren z Renem w ramionach, za wszelką cenę starając się ukryć jak najwięcej pod szlafrokiem.

To, co ujrzeli w kuchni, nie zaliczało się jednak do dobrych rzeczy.

W rogu kuchni stała roztrzęsiona Isabel, zaraz obok, na podłodze klęczał mężczyzna.

Ręce miał wykręcone do tyłu i trzymane przez Kaiyo, który w drugiej dłoni trzymał scyzoryk, przyłożony do szyi mężczyzny.

Twarz osobnika wydawała się Leviowi, dziwnym trafem, nieco znajoma.

\- Co tu się do cholery dzieje? – Krzyk Naczelnika rozniósł się echem po zamku, kiedy wchodził przez drzwi do pomieszczenia – Co tu robi Pan Beth?

\- Beth? – za blondynem pojawiła się nagle Hange, owijając się ciepłym, puchowym szlafrokiem – William Beth?

\- Znacie go?- Levi spojrzał jeszcze raz na ciemnowłosego mężczyznę, po czym przeniósł wzrok na dowódcę, równocześnie dopinając zapomniany wcześniej pasek.

\- Tak, przecież to pan William, zarządca transportu między wyspami.

\- Czekaj, czekaj – Eren chyba jako pierwszy zorientował się, kim jest ów przybysz – Jesteś ojczymem Lany?

Szatyn podszedł do niego bliżej, bardziej przyciskając do siebie na wpół śpiącego Rena.

Facet nawet nie próbował się odezwać, bał się, że jeżeli choć odrobinę się poruszy, dzieciak nad nim przyciśnie nóż do jego gardła jeszcze mocniej.

Kaiyo nie miał zamiaru tego robić, jednak jego ojciec wykazał mniej cierpliwości, odbierając mu z dłoni narzędzie. Przyłożył mężczyźnie ostrze do brody, niby delikatnie, ale po srebrze i tak spłynęło kilka kropel krwi.

\- Matka nie wychowała? – wysyczał, patrząc prosto w oczy mężczyzny – Kiedy ktoś pyta, trzeba grzecznie odpowiedzieć.

\- Pomóżcie mi... - słowa ciemnowłosego zdezorientowany wszystkich w pomieszczeniu — Lana... Moja córeczka jest w niebezpieczeństwie!

Słysząc to, Ackermann znaczne odsunął się od niego.  
Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, jak czuje się ojciec, któremu grozi utrata ukochanego dziecka. Już nie raz towarzyszyło mu to uczucie i nie raz wprawiało w rozpacz.

\- Skąd to wiesz?- Erwin także do niego podszedł – że coś jej grozi?

\- Powiedział... Ten mężczyzna, że jeśli nie przyprowadzę do niego najmłodszego z dzieci Kapitana, użyje mojego... Mojego wnuka! – krzyknął – On wie, gdzie jest Lana! Ona jest w ciąży, napisała mi to w liście i dwa dni później zjawił się ON! Proszę, oddajcie im to dziecko, proszę, ja zrobię wszystko...

William zapłakał. Nikt nie mógł wyjść z szoku, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, jako pierwsza opamiętała się Isabel.

Powoli podeszła do mężczyzny i zmierzyła go, każdemu znanym, zimnym spojrzeniem, jakim poszczycić mogli się tylko Ackermanni.

\- Powiedz mi, widziałeś kiedyś tytana?

Beth podniósł na nią zapłakane spojrzenie, a kiedy spotkał się z tym, należącym do nastolatki, zaparło mu dech.

\- Mojej siostrze się odpowiada, pieprzony ciole – Kaiyo gwałtownie pociągnął go za włosy, mężczyzna jęknął z boku.

\- N... Nie widziałem – wydusił.

\- A chciałbyś? – jej ton nadal był zimny, bezemocjonalny.

\- Ale przecież... Przecież ich już nie ma, tytani już ...

\- Mogą wrócić, tępy dziwaku – dziewczyna pochyliła się nad nim – jesteś popierdolony, myśląc, że coś dobrego wyniknie z oddania im mojego brata. Nie ważne, czy on, czy dziecko twojej córki, jeżeli ten facet dostanie którekolwiek z nich, to do cholery, zginiemy wszyscy!

Ostanie Isabel wykrzyczała, prosto w twarz mężczyzny.  
Wszyscy już wiedzieli, że nastolatka podsłuchiwała wcześniejszą rozmowę brata z wujem i ojcem.

\- Dlatego stul ten pysk i zastanów się, czy podjąłeś dobrą decyzję.

Kaiyo wypuścił mężczyznę, którego od razu przejął kapitan, chłopak natomiast wtulił w siebie swoją znów roztrzęsioną siostrę.  
Jednak nie tylko ona była w tym momencie roztrzęsiona, a wszyscy, którzy słyszeli monolog brunetki.

Jedynie mały Ren, w ramionach Erena, rozglądał się spokojnie na wszystkie strony, swoimi mądrymi, kobaltowymi oczętami.

*

Słoneczko świeciło, ptaszki śpiewały, wiaterek powiewał, piękna nie było końca, a Kaiyo obudził się, czując niczym na cholernym kacu po lanej balandze, na jakiej zdarzało mu się być w szkoleniówce, gdy nikt nie widział.

\- O cię chuju, jak boli ... – jęknął, przewracając się na plecy, tym samym strącając śpiącą na jego boku siostrę.

\- Co się dzieje, braciszku? – dziewczyna potarła zaspane oczy. Przez długi czas nie mogła spać, płaczem nie dając także bratu.

\- Nie wyspałem się, głowa mnie boli – burknął, mimo wszystko znów wtulił siostrzyczkę w siebie – wszystkiego najlepszego, tak w ogóle...

\- Dziękuję, bra... – nie dokończyła, bo do pokoju z wielkim hukiem wparowała Hange, raz po raz uderzając jakimś metalowym prętem w ...

\- Garnek?! – krzyknął Kaiyo, nie wierząc własnym oczom – co ty... Ciociu!

\- Raz, raz! Wstawać i do śniadania! Przyjęcie odbędzie się za... raz, dwa! – Zoë darła się jeszcze głośniej niż zwykle, o ile to było możliwe.

\- Cholera, co tu się dzieje?! – w drzwiach stanął zaspany Ackermann, a zaraz za nim jego mąż, z płaczącym dzieckiem na rękach.

Ale nie tylko oni.

Zaraz przez ich dwójkę przecisnął się kolejny krzykacz, a mianowicie Naczelnik Smith we własnej osobie, robiąc prawie że tyle samo hałasu co Generał.

Jednakże on, zamiast garnka i pręta, dzierżył w dłoniach dwie metalowe pokrywki, którymi uderzał o siebie, tworząc jeszcze większy harmider.

\- Twoje dziecko ma urodziny, Levi! – mocne klepnięcie w ramię, przywróciło kapitanowi myślenie.

Zeke stał obok w samych szortach, ukazując rząd białych zębów wystających z uśmiechu.

\- Ubrałbyś się, Zeke – Eren bez zastanowienia zrzucił rękę brata z ramienia swojego męża.

\- Nie przesadzaj, braciszku – blondyn zaśmiał się – Isabel kończy dziś czternaście lat, trzeba świętować, nie możemy prowokować kłótni.

\- Ja ich nie prowokuje – Eren także się uśmiechnął – Zwyczajnie proszę cię, byś nie paradował bez koszulki przez moich dzieciach.

\- Nie psuj, Eren – Levi uspokoił go, głaszcząc lekko Rena po włoskach – dzisiaj dzień Isabel.

Nawet on się uśmiechnął, mimo że był to wymuszony uśmiech. Jego córka weszła w wiek, w którym sama może o siebie decydować... Przynajmniej w większości rzeczy, takich jak szkoła, na przykład.

Nawet Kaiyo tego dnia ignorował wuja, wciąż kręcącego się koło jego siostry, to samo starał się robić Eren.  
Przez ten czas, każdy zdawał się zapomnieć o ciążącym na ich barkach problemie, byle tylko ich mała, cudowna księżniczki Ackermann, była szczęśliwa...

*

\- Jesteś zbyt pewny siebie, kurduplu – zaśmiał się Zeke, rozciągając ramiona nad głową.

\- Teraz przesadziłeś, szwagier. Kurdupla to ty masz w gaciach, a ten wyścig wygram ja – Ackermann jak zwykle pozostawał obojętny. Jeszcze przez chwilę naciągał zastałe stawy, po czym ustawił się na linii startu.

\- Dawaj, tato! – Kaiyo próbował przekrzyczeć tłum gapiów, którzy zebrali się tutaj tylko po to, by oglądać rodzinną potyczkę dwojga najsilniejszych mężczyzn wśród ludzkości.

Niby zaczęło się od głupiego zakładu Isabel i jej brata, o to, który jest szybszy i silniejszy, skoczyło na tym... Że obaj teraz stali gotowi do biegu, czekając jedynie na wystrzał racy Hange.

\- Wujku, wiem, że wygrasz! – krzyknęła nagle Isabel – Nie zawiedź mnie!

Te słowa, dały blondynowi kolejnego kopa, dzięki czemu wystartował z zawrotną prędkością.

Urodziny jego cukiereczka musiały być idealne i on przyłoży do tego rękę, wygrywając dla niej zakład.

Levi biegł swoim stałym tempem, nie przemęczając się zbytnio. Nie próbował nawet prześcignąć szwagra, wiedział, że gdyby to zrobił, po przebiegnięciu dwóch kółek padłby zmachany na glebę z czymś przypominającym atak astmy.

Nie miał zamiaru kłaniać się ze zmęczenia przy zbiorowisku ludzi, niemających własnego życia, jak uważał, dlatego interesują się cudzym.

Jaeger natomiast biegł przed siebie tak szybko, w jakim stopniu pozwalały mu siły, jednak z każdym przebiegniętym metrem, było ich coraz mniej. Widząc, że czarnowłosy jest o wiele dalej od niego, zwolnił. Zdyszany był już blisko mety i to był znak dla Levia.

Przyspieszył i z łatwością przegonił wyczerpanego blondyna, który dopiero teraz zorientował się, że taki właśnie jego przeciwnik miał plan. Także rzucił się do szybszego biegu, a walka o metę stała się wyrównana.

Oboje prawie równocześnie otarli się o linię wyrytą w żużlu, ale kto...?

Po placu rozległy się szepty.

Kto wygrał?

Kto pierwszy dotknął linii mety...?

\- Zeke! – wrzasnęła nagle Generał Zoë, wymachując w górze zdjęciem z aparatu polaroidowego, na którym wyraźnie było widać, że to młodszy jako pierwszy dotknął mety stopą.

Ackermann uśmiechnął się lekko, ocierając mokre od potu czoło.

\- Gdybym nie miał chorej nogi, nie musiałbym się nawet starać, a bym wygrał – powiedział niby bez uczuć, jednak po chwili wybuchł śmiechem.

\- Było dobrze, szwagier – Zeke podał mu rękę – trzeba będzie to powtórzyć.

\- A no będzie... – mruknął Levi, podchodząc do Erena i Rena w jego ramionach.

Widział, jak Isabel podbiegła do wuja, rzucając mu się na szyję, oraz Kaiyo, obserwującego to ze stosownej odległości.

Kapitan spojrzał z uśmiechem w bezchmurne, letnie niebo.

Chwila beztroski należy się każdemu... Jednak jutro, znów wrócą do szarej codzienności i poszukiwań wroga.


	23. 2.23 flesh - Decyzja Isabel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To chyba najgorszy i najnudniejszy rozdział w całej historii tej książki 😣
> 
> Przepraszam, ale kończyłam to dzisiaj na kacu moralnym i nie ma nawet 1k słów, ale obiecuję, że w następnych już będzie się działo.
> 
> *Mówisz tak za każdym razem*.
> 
> Oj, zamknij się Cielak, teraz wreszcie zacznie się, to wiesz...
> 
> *Kolejny time skip?*
> 
> Nie, zwyczajnie te wydarzenia będą wcześniej, niż powinny.
> 
> *Mówiłaś, że to będzie, jak Ren skończy pół roku 😒*
> 
> MA TRZY I CHUJ.
> 
> *Elegant facepalm*
> 
> Umm... To do nexta ?

  
\- Tato, Isabel wstąpiła do żandarmerii!- trzaśnięcie drzwiami spowodowało, że Levi siedzący przy stole drgnął. Zdążył odłożyć na stół gazetę oraz filiżankę porannej kawy, kiedy do pomieszczenia wkroczył jego syn, rzucając torbą o ziemię.

To samo, zaraz za nim, uczyniła jego siostra.

\- Nie żandarmerii, tylko do stacjonarnych, czopie!- wrzasnęła.

\- Na jedno wychodzi, są tam takie same pedały i pijaki jak u Żandarmów!

\- A pomyślałeś, że nowe pokolenie może naprawić to, co się zepsuło?! – dziewczyna podparła biodra rękoma i spojrzała na ojca, wzrokiem pełnym prośby o poparcie.

Levi jedynie zmierzył ją wzrokiem, zahaczając o czerwone róże, wyszyte na każdym emblemacie jej kurtki. Kaiyo natomiast miał na sobie identyczną, tyle że na niej, wyszyte były skrzydła wolności, jak na tych, należących do praktycznie całej ich rodziny.

Już pięć lat temu korpus szkoleniowy został zlikwidowany, na rzecz szkoły wojskowej. Już na wstępie wybierało się korpus, do którego chciało się należeć. Stało się tak tylko dlatego, że wraz z pokojem, do wojska zaczęło wstępować coraz więcej młodzieży... Cóż za ironia, gdy byli potrzebni, nie było nikogo.

Ackermann chciał już coś powiedzieć, nawet otworzył usta... Jednak przerwał mu Eren, stający za dziećmi.

\- Jak pierwszy tydzień w szkole?- uśmiechnął się, kładąc dłonie na ramionach córki i pochylił się, cmokając jej policzek.

Ta jedynie przybrała barwę buraczków tartych, które wczoraj jedli w szkolnej stołówce.

\- Mamoo... – burknęła – nie jestem już dzieckiem.

\- Jesteś – zaśmiał się, całując także policzek syna, on w przeciwieństwie do siostry, nie miał oporów przed nastawieniem się, a nawet sam wtulił się w ramiona rodzica, jak najmocniej mógł.

\- MaminCycek – przedrzeźniała go siostra, podchodząc do ojca i siadając na krześle obok.

\- Było dobrze – odpowiedziała w końcu na wcześniejsze pytanie – Anabell też poszła do stacjonarnych. Chcemy razem naprawić ten korpus, nie da się inaczej, niż nazbierać do niego nowych, lepszych żołnierzy z potencjałem.

\- Masz rację – jej ojciec pokiwał głową z uznaniem – Naprawdę dobrze myślisz.

\- Ale tato... – Kaiyo oderwał się nagle od Erena, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na mężczyznę – ona powinna pójść do zwiadowców, tak jak ty, mama, ciocia Mika... I ... No i wszyscy!

\- Bycie w korpusie zwiadowczym, to nie żadna tradycja, więc nie musiała wybierać akurat jego.

\- W poniedziałek musimy być wcześniej – Nastolatek zmienił szybko temat – odwiedzi nas naczelnik Smith.

\- Przecież widzieliśmy wujka jeszcze w wakacje, to po co?- Isabel zmarszczyła brwi, niczym jej ojciec, kiedy nad czymś intensywnie myślał.

\- W sensie, nie nas, jako rodzinę, tylko nas, jako wszystkich kadetów. I jednego musisz się nauczyć, Isabel – tutaj wskazał na nią palcem – nigdy, ale to nigdy, będąc w szkole lub przy innych, nie nazywaj naczelnika wujkiem. Jak jesteśmy prywatnie, nie ma sprawy – chłopak zawzięcie gestykulował – ale jako kadet, a później żołnierz, masz obowiązek zwracać się do niego oficjalnie.

Dziewczynka kiwnęła głową, machając nogami pod za dużym jak na nią krzesłem.  
Widać było, że posmutniała. Musiała gwałtownie zmienić swoje nawyki, przyzwyczajenia... Ale Isabel chciała uratować wojsko, jego dawną świetlność. Poprzysięgła to sobie, choć jak na razie, wolała nie mówić tego nawet bratu.

\- Dobra, idźcie się przebrać, zrobię wam coś do jedzenia na szybko – Eren klasnął w dłonie, po czym podszedł do blatu – no już, już!

\- A gdzie Ren?- zapytała szybko Isabel. Przez ten tydzień, chyba najbardziej stęskniła się za najmłodszym z rodziny.

\- Śpi u nas w sypialni – odpowiedział jej szatyn, a ta biegiem rzuciła się w dane miejsce, tupiąc głośno na schodach.

\- Umyj łapy, zanim do niego podejdziesz! – wrzasnął jeszcze za nią Levi, po czym upił łyk zimnej już kawy i dodał ciszej – A była taka cisza....

*

\- Znaj łaskę pana ! – Kaiyo rozłożył ramiona, czekając, aż blondynka wleci w nie, wtulając się w ciepłe ciało bruneta.

\- Tęskniłam! – krzyknęła Anabell. Chłopak objął ją i się zaśmiał.

\- Nie widzieliśmy się tylko przez weekend, nie przesadzaj...

\- Gdyby mojej matce nie odbiło, przyszłabym do was nawet w weekend, ale ona musiała przecież wydrzeć się, że wstąpiłam do korpusu stacjonarnego!- blondynka uniosła ręce ku niebu, ukazując tym poziom swojej irytacji.

\- Prawiła ci wykłady?

\- Tak, od początku namawiała mnie na żandarmerię. Ale czym zajmują się te zielone szmaty? Dbaniem o własne tyłki! A wasi rodzice? – dziewczyna uspokoiła się lekko, widząc, że jej zachowanie doprowadzało chłopaka do ledwo powstrzymywanego śmiechu – jaka była reakcja na wybór Isabel?

Kaiyo wzruszył ramionami, odwracając od niej wzrok.

\- Nijaka, ich mądra córeczka dokonała własnego wyboru. Ojciec pewnie nawet się cieszy, że nie będzie narażała dupy.

\- Oj, przestań już przesadzać – Anabell zaśmiała się, obejmując jego szyję ramionami – twoja siostrzyczka, jaką ciamajdą by nie była, ze mną jest bezpieczna.

Ackermann zaśmiał się, ponieważ jego przyjaciółka mówiła szczerze.

W czwartek, czyli równo cztery dni od rozpoczęcia roku, był świadkiem wyścigu, jaki jego siostra, Anabell i dwie inne dziewczyny, urządziły sobie po lekcjach.

Blondynka dorównywała umiejętnościom Isabel, choć doskonale wiedział, że dziewczyna ubrała ten sprzęt po raz pierwszy pod koniec wakacji.

Jej zdolności mógł wytłumaczyć tym, że to jego ojciec pokazywał jej, jak się go używa, jednak to, skąd taką wiedzę ma reszta ich znajomych, było jedną wielką niewiadomą.

\- Wiem, że będzie bezpieczna – chłopak wyrwał się z własnych myśli i przyciągnął ją do siebie – Anabell?

Już od dawna chciał ją o to zapytać, jednak jak na Ackermannów przystało i on musiał mieć pecha co do spraw sercowych.

Nim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, na plac wbiegła jego siostra, drąc się wniebogłosy.

On, jak i Anabell, gwałtownie od siebie odskoczyli.

\- Isabel, do cholery, co ty odpierdzielasz? – brunet założył ręce na piersi, po czym odwrócił się w jej stronę, mrożąc spojrzeniem.

\- Wujek Erwin zaraz tu pędzie, a was nie ma na trakcie!

-Nie wujek Erwin, tylko naczelnik Smith – poprawił ją brat – nie zapominaj, że tutaj do niego, jak i Hange, musisz zwracać się oficjalnie.

\- A do taty? – zapytała dziewczyna z mordem w oczach.

\- Niekoniecznie, ale dobrze by było.

Czarnowłosa prychnęła i odwróciła się na pięcie, kierując w stronę traktu manewrowego.

\- Jak chcecie, to dalej się tu obmacujcie, ale ja was tłumaczyć przed naczelnikiem nie będę! – wrzasnęła, jeszcze zanim brat stracił ją z oczu.

 


	24. 2.24 flesh - Kolejne zagadki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***  
> Mogą być błędy, bo jest środek nocy, ale tak mnie jakoś wzięło.   
> Postaram się jak najbardziej odwlekać zakończenie.
> 
> Opisywać wszystko bardziej szczegółowo, ale zadręczanie was zbędnymi, długimi i nudnymi opisami to nie moja działka.
> 
> Wolę krótko, zwięźle i na temat.
> 
> Zapraszam więc na nowy rozdział, który początkiem końca jest.

 

\- Nie wiem, ja naprawdę nie wiem, co się stało, Levi – Hange spojrzała na Rena, który śmiał się donośnie z tego, że udało mu się usiąść przy małej pomocy szczebli łóżeczka.

\- Miał rozwijać się jak normalne dziecko, czterooka! On do cholery siedzi! Ma trzy miesiące i, kurwa mać, siedzi! – Kapitan starał się mówić spokojnie, jednak irytacja wciąż rosła.

\- Podałam mu serum jeszcze w życiu płodowym, wtedy wszystko rozwijało się zgodnie z normalną ciążą... Może trzeba powtórzyć zastrzyk?

\- Co, jeśli spowolni jego rozwój za bardzo? Teraz nie jest tak bardzo przyśpieszony, jak u Kaiyo i Isabel.

\- Masz rację, zabierzemy się za to z Arminem jak najszybciej – kobieta westchnęła – pamiętasz, z czego zrobiłam ten lek?

\- Po tym, co mówiłaś, to był jakiś zastrzyk Kennyego?

\- Tak, była to bariera przeciw płynowi rdzeniowemu tytanów. Substancja zawarta tam stała się kluczem do specyfiku, który normował rozwój dzieci. Myślę, że czas i fakt, że surowica ta była zamrożona, w jakiś sposób mogły wpłynąć na jej działanie.

\- Tch – Levi podszedł do łóżeczka i podniósł Rena.

Dziecko automatycznie zaczęło ciągnąć go za włosy. Nie tylko zachowanie chłopca uległo zmianie, ale także jego wygląd. Włosy czarne jak smoła, oczy niebieskie, jak te ojca, którego tak bardzo przypominał. Wzrostem był teraz bardziej jak dziecko półroczne, niżeli trzymiesięczne.

Staliby tam na pewno o wiele dłużej, gdyby nie krzyk Erena, że obiad stygnie im na stole.

 

 

Trzy dni później, Kaiyo przeszedł przez całe pole manewrowe, obserwując, jak jego siostra radzi sobie ze sprzętem. Nie było tak źle, w końcu to jedna z Ackermannów. Chociaż, brakowało jej jednak odrobiny szybkości, ponieważ przyjaciółka bardzo szybko ją prześcignęła.

\- Zastanawiam się, jak udało ci się namówić instruktora do tych treningów – brunet usłyszał za sobą, bardzo dobry znany mi głos.

\- Przywrócili cię? – odwrócił się w daną stronę, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z Shou.

\- Warunkowo – odpowiedział, wzdychając, po czym włożył ręce w kieszenie spodni – Powinienem ci podziękować, bo zrobili to tylko dlatego, że się za mną wstawiłeś.

\- Nie ciesz się tak, Kurtis – Kaiyo zmrużył oczy, zupełnie tak, jak robił to jego ojciec – zrobiłem to tylko dlatego, że możesz się do czegoś przydać. Nie jesteś najgorszy, jeśli chodzi o manewr przestrzenny, choć brakuje ci umiejętności walki w powietrzu.

\- Wiesz, mógłbyś mnie odrobinę potrenować... – blondyn wyszczerzył, swoje nie tak proste zęby – Jeżeli miałbyś czas i ochotę.

\- Zastanowię się – Ackermann zdążył lekko prychnąć, kiedy obok niego zwinnie wylądowała Annabell.

\- Jak mi poszło?- zapytała, dysząc od wcześniejszej gonitwy z czarnowłosą.

\- Poćwicz nad równowagą, chwiejesz się podczas ostrzejszych zakrętów – Kaiyo odchrząknął – Poza tym, wyszło ci nieźle.

\- Za jakieś piętnaście minut jest obiad – wtrącił blondyn, którego dziewczyna wcześniej nie zauważyła – powinniśmy się chyba zbierać.

\- Isabel! Obiad!- wrzasnął brunet na całe gardło, a jego siostra jak na zawołanie znalazła się przy nich.

Hasło „jedzenie” działało nią identycznie jak na ciotkę Sashę.

\- Co on tu robi?- zapytała, patrząc z mordem w oczach na ich tymczasowego towarzysza.

\- Idzie na obiad – Kaiyo wzruszył ramionami i ruszył przed siebie, nie zwracając na nic więcej uwagi – Jutro ćwiczymy twoje tempo, Isabel.

Dziewczyna westchnęła, co wywołało cichy chichot u Anabell.

\- Twój brat jest idealistą – szepnęła, kiedy zdołała się uspokoić, jednocześnie będąc pewną, że chłopcy idący z przodu jej nie usłyszą.

\- Gorzej niż tata – fuknęła Isabel na koniec.

\- Ackermann, telefon do ciebie!- z budynku koszar wyszedł jeden z drugoklasistów.

Kaiyo ponownie tego dnia, zmarszczył brwi, bo to on zawsze dzwonił do rodziców, nigdy na odwrót.

*

\- Weź Rena i idź do Mikasy, szybko – Levi wszedł do pokoju, bez żadnego wyjaśnienia rzucając w niego bluzą.

\- Ale co się dzieje? – chłopak zmarszczył brwi, odkładając dziecko na przewijak, by zacząć go ubierać.

\- Otoczyli nasz dom, zachowuj się naturalnie – szepnął mu do ucha, całując lekko jego szyję, by nie wzbudzić podejrzeń – kiedy będziesz u Arlertów, zadzwoń do szkoły. Kaiyo ma przyjechać jak najszybciej, niech zabierze ze sobą Erwina i najlepszych kadetów. Armin odkrył, gdzie mają kryjówkę.

Eren był w szoku. Skończył zapinać guziczki w śpioszkach syna, po czym ułożył go lekko na ramieniu.

\- Zrobię to – odpowiedział, bez zbędnych pytań. Ufał Leviowi, więc nawet jeżeli nie mówi mu o wszystkim, co się dzieje, robił to, co kazał. Tak było chyba zawsze.

Tuląc do siebie mocno Rena, wyszedł z sypialni, a zaraz potem z domu, kierując się do ogrodzenia z bramką, które dzieliło ich podwórza.  
Już w połowie drogi, wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Silne szarpnięcie powaliło go na ziemię, upadł, kryjąc ramionami dziecko, które jak na złość zaczęło znów płakać.

\- Kurwa – szatyn zaklął, jednak nie ruszał się, do chwili, aż nie został silnie pociągnięty. To był Armin.

\- Pośpiesz się, do cholery! – krzyknął. Eren pobieżnie rozejrzał się, Mikasa akurat powaliła trzeciego z zamaskowanych napastników, Levi był bliżej nich, osłaniając.

\- Skąd się wzięli? – zapytał, kiedy drzwi domu Arlertów zamknęły się za nimi – dlaczego tak nagle, prawie dwa miesiące nic się nie działo!

\- Znalazłem ich kryjówkę, Eren, oni byli tuż pod naszym nosem! – Armin odrobinę się trząsł, ryglując drzwi – mur przy plaży Historii, kojarzysz?

\- Na plaży, gdzie Kaiyo...

\- Tak, gdzie Kaiyo i Isabel zerwali kontrakt Ymir – przerwał mu blondyn – zaraz przy końcu muru stoją trzy drzewa, za nimi jest wejście, tam się ukrywają.

\- Myślisz, że zaatakowali dlatego, że wiesz?

\- Jestem tego pewien, tylko nie wiem, skąd oni wiedzą, że ja wiem.

\- Gubię się, Armin – Eren westchnął, po czym pozasłaniał wszystkie okna – potrzymaj Rena, muszę zadzwonić.

Chłopak przypomniał sobie o tym, co miał zrobić i oddał dziecko przyjacielowi, udając się do kuchni, gdzie znajdował się telefon.

*

Kaiyo gnał przed siebie, ile sił w kopytach Hao. Przed nim wuj Erwin kłusował o wiele szybciej, jednak to zapewne zasługa długich treningów.

Nastolatkowi w głowie nadal brzęczał zdenerwowany głos Erena, mówiącego, że chłopak ma się zjawiać jak najszybciej w towarzystwie naczelnika i najlepszych kadetów, nie wtajemniczając w nic siostry.

Najgorsza była niewiedza, nikt nie powiedział mu, co właściwie się dzieje.

A chyba to powinna być podstawa, jeżeli miałby im pomóc, prawda? Chociaż nie był pewien, czy przy ojcu i ciotce Mikasie, będzie miał okazję skopać komukolwiek tyłek. Zapewne był im potrzebny tylko ot, dla zasady.

Jednak widok, jaki zastał, wjeżdżając na ich posesję, odwiódł go od tego pomysłu.

Wszystko sprowadzało się do dwóch pytań – Co tu się stało? I gdzie są wszyscy?

Bo prócz kilku trupów w kominiarkach, nie było nikogo.


	25. 2.25 flesh - Misja ratunkowa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział pisany w pociągu i na poczekalni w szpitalu.
> 
> Nie pytać, to tylko kuzyn i jego noga.
> 
> Czyli nic takiego.
> 
> Czekam na komy, a w nich opinie na temat zdarzeń.
> 
> Do następnego!

 

Dwa jasne kręgi oświetlały całą jaskinię. Eren podniósł ociężałe powieki, by już po chwili zamknąć je z powrotem. Do ponownego otwarcia oczu, zmusił go huk i dźwięk upadku. Levi leżał na ziemi, trzymając się za chorą nogę.

\- Nie da się stąd wyjść, kapitanie – Mikasa walnęła jeszcze raz w świecącą zielonym światłem ścianę okręgu, w którym się znajdowali.

\- Gdzie my jesteśmy?- Eren w końcu odważył się odezwać – Gdzie Ren? Pamiętam, że dostałem w głowę i...

\- Ren jest tam – Mikasa wskazała na kolejny krąg, znajdujący się na samym środku „pomieszczenia”, jeżeli można to miejsce tak nazwać. Tak naprawdę, była to zwykła grota, z której sufitu zwisało kilka sopli solnych i nietoperzy, pogrążonych we śnie.

Szatyn, dostrzegając wśród zielonej poświaty swojego syna, naparł na krąg, jednak bez skutku.

\- Nikt nie może stąd wyjść – poinformował Levi, próbując ruszać kontuzjowaną nogą – jeżeli znów jest złamana, to przysięgam, że kogoś rozpierdolę – powiedział.

Mikasa westchnęła i uklękła obok kapitana, by zacząć oglądać cały piszczel.

\- Złamana nie jest, ale może być pęknięta. Armin lepiej by to ocenił...

\- Gówno mnie to obchodzi, trzeba mieć nadzieję, że Kaiyo dotrze tu z oddziałem, zanim zrobią coś Renowi – warknął czarnowłosy.

\- Kapitanie, mogę zapytać, dlaczego narażasz Kaiyo? Erwin mógł wziąć oddział wyszkolonych zwiadowców...

\- Ackermann, pomyśl. – Levi spojrzał na nią z irytacją – Ludzie nie czują już zagrożenia, wszyscy mieli wyjebane w treningi już od lat. Od kilku miesięcy, Kaiyo we własnym zakresie szkolił swój mały oddział kadetów, dzięki czemu są na pewno bardziej kompetentni niż reszta tych wojskowych darmozjadów. Po drugie, Kaiyo ma swój instynkt, który jeszcze nigdy nie zawiódł, może nam się przydać.

\- Rozumiem – Czarnowłosa wstała z miejsca, by jeszcze raz spróbować swoich sił ze ścianą, jednak na marne.

Eren natomiast nie wiedział już nic, co robić, co czuć, co myśleć. Wpatrywał się jedynie w śpiącego na ziemi, pośród oślepiającego światła syna, mając nadzieję, że Kaiyo dotrze tu z Erwinem na czas.

*

-Cholera... – szepnął nastolatek, przetrzepując całe mieszkanie – cholera!  
Wybiegł z powrotem na podwórze, gdzie Erwin właśnie wchodził do domu jego wujostwa.

Kilkoma susami doskoczył do niego i jako pierwszy przekroczył próg. Tutaj nie było nic podejrzanego, dopiero po chwili zorientowali się, że w koncie, oparty o ścianę siedział półprzytomny Armin.

\- Arlert, co się tu stało? Gdzie reszta?- Smith podszedł do niego, potrząsając lekko ramionami – Armin!

\- Zabrali ich – odpowiedział w końcu, bardzo słabym głosem – Eren dostał w głowę, zabrali go i Rena. Mikasa z Leviem pojechali za nimi.

\- Wiesz, gdzie ich zabrali? Armin, nie mdlej mi tutaj – Erwin poklepał go lekko po twarzy, tak, że blondyn gwałtownie się ocknął.

– Na plaży Historii... Jaskinia wyryta pod murem... – tylko tyle zdołał wydusić, nim stracił przytomność całkowicie.

*

Kaiyo kazał dwójce chłopców z oddziału, przewieść wuja do budynku szkoły, jak stwierdził Erwin, tam było na razie najbezpieczniej.

\- Stew, Martin, jedziecie na tyłach – Wykrzyczał naczelnik, kiedy szykowali się do drogi – reszta tak jak zawsze, tylko... – rozejrzał się po kadetach – Kurtis, po mojej lewej, Ackermann, prawo.

Shou spojrzał niepewnie na Kaiyo, jednak ten z twarzą niewyrażająca żadnych emocji, skinął jedynie głową. Kadet nie był pewien, czy jego starszy kolega aprobuje wybór naczelnika, czy też wręcz odwrotnie. Tak czy siak, był to rozkaz, który obaj musieli spełnić.

Dosiedli konie, poprawiając sprzęt do manewru, Erwin pamiętał ten dźwięk doskonale. Już dawno adrenalina nie buzowała w jego żyłach jak w tym momencie.

Był już stary, jednak w duchu wciąż czuł tę młodość, z jaką wyruszał na swoją pierwszą wyprawę, był nadal sprawny, dlatego też nie obawiał się, że przegrają.

Musieli odbić Rena i odnaleźć swoich ludzi... Choć dziecko w tym momencie było priorytetem, gdyż tylko dzięki niemu, prawdopodobnie można było rozsiać terror, jaki grasował na Paradis jeszcze kilkanaście lat temu.

Ruszyli.

*

\- Ana! Nie tak, musisz powtórzyć! – Hange dawno się tak nie wydzierała, kiedy mała grupka pierwszorocznych pokazywała jej swoje umiejętności – Nie wierzę w to, że Levi cię trenował! To niemożliwe, z takim zakrętem możesz tylko pomarzyć, żeby przeżyć!

\- Ciociu, dlaczego to nie Kaiyo prowadzi dziś trening?- do kobiety podeszła Isabel, ocierając mokre od potu czoło.

\- Kochana, mówiłam ci, że jest teraz zajęty... - szatynka żwawo gestykulowała – poza tym, ja też potrafię się wami zająć, więc wracaj na pole.

Zoë zaśmiała się, po czym wróciła do wydzierania się na dzieci, wcześniej klepiąc jeszcze dziewczynkę po głowie.

Anabell wylądowała zwinnie obok przyjaciółki, musiała zrobić sobie przerwę, bo pułkownik wyciskała z nich ostatnie poty.

Kaiyo przynajmniej dawał im ulgi, z powodu, że uczyły się dłużej i miały dodatkowe treningi z bratem czarnowłosej.

\- Mam już dość, a to nie jest nawet połowa – powiedziała, po tym, jak prawie zakrztusiła się zbyt zachłannie pitą wodą.

\- Anabell, ja mam źle przeczucie... – Isabel usiadła powoli obok blondynki i ściszyła głos – Coś grozi Renowi i Kaiyo.

\- No co ty, laska. Nie ma takiej opcji, twój brat poradzi sobie ze wszystkim!

\- Ale ja wiem, że coś się stanie!- Dziewczyna wyczuła pod powiekami łzy desperacji – ostatnio miałam tak, gdy porwali Rena.

\- Jego cały czas chcą porwać, Isabel. Ty nic z tym nie zrobisz, ale jestem pewna, że twoi rodzice sobie poradzą.

\- Ale mam wrażenie, że jestem im potrzebna...

\- Gdybyś była, na pewno by cię tam wysłali. Nie ma innej opcji.

\- Może i masz rację, Anabell. – obie wstały z ławki, by wrócić na trak manewrowy, jednak przeszkodził im w tym tętent kopyt dobiegający z dość bliska.  
Hange kazała wszystkim ćwiczyć dalej i wyszła naprzeciw przybyszom. Isabel targana kolejnym przeczuciem, pobiegła w tamtą stronę, zaraz za nią jej przyjaciółka.

Czarnowłosa zakryła usta dłońmi, kiedy jeden z podopiecznych jej brata, zdjął ze swojego konia nieprzytomnego Armina.

Miała rację, u nich w mieście musiało coś się stać. Była już pewna także tego, że jej brat właśnie tam się udał.

*

Armin leżał nieprzytomny kolejną godzinę. Hange wraz z innymi medykami, krzątali się przy nim, póki nie był na tyle świadomym, by opowiedzieć im wszystko, co zdarzyło się w Shiganshinie.

Po tym, jak pułkownik dowiedziała się o porwaniu Rena, oraz akcji ratunkowej, jaką rozpoczął naczelnik wraz z Kaiyo, zaczęła mobilizować kolejne grupy żołnierzy do walki, która mogła nastąpić, jeżeli coś poszłoby nie tak.

Była dobrej myśli, jednak musiała ubezpieczyć się na wypadek możliwego powrotu bestii, jakimi byli tytani.

\- Ciociu, ja muszę tam jechać!- koło kobiety znalazła się Isabel – Potrzebują mnie!

\- Nie, ty musisz zostać tutaj i pomóc mi przy rekrutacji najlepszych kadetów, oddział ze stolicy już jedzie, ale może nie wystarczyć – powiedziała na jednym tchu, po czym oparła się o ścianę. Jej dłoń powędrowała do skroni, syknęła.

\- Pani pułkownik! – krzyknęła Anabell, podbiegając do nich. Razem z Isabel przytrzymały Hange, gdyż ta prawie upadła.

\- Ciociu, co się stało?- szepnęła wystraszona czarnowłosa, jednak uzyskała jedynie za odpowiedź pokręcenie głową.

\- To nic, zrobiło mi się tylko słabo, przez chwilkę. Wszystko dobrze – na twarz kobiety ponownie wpłynął uśmiech – zbierzmy ludzi.


	26. 2.26 flesh - Iskry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***  
> Oh, tak, skończyłam.   
> Nie rozpisuje się, bo idę spać.
> 
> To już chyba przedostatni rozdział,
> 
> Więc ten no
> 
> Dobranoc, do następnego jak zawsze?
> 
> Kocham ❤.
> 
> *NIECH KOMENTUJĄ, CHOLERA!*
> 
> Przestań.
> 
> *Nigdy nie powiesz wprost, że jesteś kurwiem i że żerujesz na ich komentarzach?*
> 
> Ty jesteś kurwiem, a ja żeruje na komentarzach.
> 
> Dobranoc!
> 
> ***

 

Trzy głośne strzały, rozległy się jeden po drugim, odbijając z hukiem od ścian groty.

Eren podniósł zapłakany wzrok na ciemny tunel, jaki dostrzegli już kilka godzin wcześniej. Przeszył go doszczętnie kolejny wybuch i piskliwy, kobiecy krzyk.

Już po chwili z ciemności wyłoniła się postać masywnego mężczyzny, który szarpał się z niską dziewczyną. Musiała minąć dłuższa chwila, by dotarł do nich fakt, kim ona jest.

\- Lana! – krzyknął, wyswobadzając się z objęć męża i doskakując do ściany kręgu.

\- Eren?- cichy i płaczliwy głos doszedł do jego uszu – jak... Aaahh!

Nie zdążyła dokończyć, gdy została silnie wepchnięta do „klatki”, w której znajdowała się reszta, dziwnym trafem, ściana ją przepuściła.

Od razu upadła na podłogę, obok swojego rannego kuzyna.

\- Kim ty kurwa jesteś?! – wrzasnął nagle Levi, w kierunku wycofującego się bez słowa mężczyzny, a od zerwania się z miejsca, powstrzymała go jedynie dłoń łapiąca za poły koszuli.  
Lana dosłownie uwiesiła się na nim. Ackermann spojrzał na nią i syknął. Jej spodnie od kroku i nogawki, były we krwi, tak samo, jak koszula.

\- On nie żyje... – powiedziała ni to szeptem, ni łkaniem – Kevin nie żyje.

Zachłysnęła się własną śliną, Levi był dosłownie w szoku. Zabili Jeansona, możliwe, że jego kuzynka, której od lat nie widział, straciła właśnie dziecko.

\- Lana, odwróć się – poprosił Eren, klękając przy niej. Położył jej głowę na kolanach męża, by drżącymi rękami móc rozpiąć i tak już porwaną koszulę.  
\- Lewe ramię, Mikasa, spróbuj zrobić, chociaż prowizoryczny opatrunek – chłopak odwrócił wzrok na Levia, by nie musieć patrzeć na tamującą krew przyjaciółkę, po chwili przeniósł spojrzenie na syna.

Spał on od kilku godzin, jednak miarowo unosząca się i opadająca klatka piersiowa, utrzymywała Erena w spokoju, że jego maleństwo żyje i póki co, nic mu nie grozi.

Po kolejnych kilkunastu minutach, ramię Lany obwiązane było jej podartą koszulą, na ciało natomiast narzuconą miała tę należącą do Levia, który został w samej koszulce. Mikasa nie wiedziała jednak, co zrobić z tym „dolnym” krwawieniem. Było ono dość silne, a dziewczyna z każdą minutą opadała z sił.

*

\- Nie dostaniemy się tędy- Kaiyo próbował odepchnąć głaz od wejścia groty, jednak bez skutku. Pomagał mu w tym Erwin, wraz z kilkoma innymi chłopcami, ale nawet to, nic nie dało.

\- Może poszukajmy czegoś, czym można by to podważyć?- zaproponował Shou, stojący najbliżej bruneta.

Kaiyo starł kilka kropli potu z czoła i odwrócił się do blondyna.

\- Niezły pomysł, Kurtis – nastolatek machnął na resztę oddziału, zwracając się tym razem do wuja – Dowódco, co zrobimy, kiedy wejdziemy do środka?

\- Zdamy się na twoje przeczucie, Kaiyo – odpowiedział mu cicho – wchodzimy tylko we dwoje, jeżeli będzie czysto, damy sygnał reszcie.

Chłopak kiwnął głową i zaczął pomagać oddziałowi w podważaniu głazu. Nie było łatwo, jednak po jakimś czasie otwór był na tyle duży, by zmieścić nawet Erwina.

W środku panowała całkowita ciemność, nie dobywały się też żadne odgłosy. Kompletna cisza zatapiała ich w morzu strachu i rosnącej frustracji, kiedy przemierzali coraz to kolejne korytarze.

Młody Ackermann nie mógł wyjść z wrażenia podziemnego miejsca, w jakim się znalazł, a jego fascynacja nim wzrosła, kiedy tylko na suficie zaczęły pojawiać się, niby przeźroczyste, a jednak dające piękne, błękitne światło, diamenciki.

Ten blask był dla niego niczym afrodyzjak, otumanił go, kiedy tylko dotarł do tych dwóch szmaragdów w oczach nastolatka.  
Kaiyo wprost rozpływał się, patrząc, jak kolorowe iskry wokół niego zaczynają tańczyć, by po chwili otoczyć go całego i pozwolić zanurzyć się w ich objęcia, niczym...

Silne szarpnięcie pociągnęło go w inny, ciemny korytarz, tym razem bez krążących weń świateł.

Dopiero wtedy czarnowłosy, zdezorientowany upadł pośladkami na zimną glebę, pocierając czoło dłonią.

\- Co... Co się stało?- zapytał cicho, spoglądając na dowódcę, który oczy wciąż wpatrzone miał w przeciwległy korytarz, na to, jak światła próbują przyciągnąć ich do siebie, nie mogąc jednak znaleźć wyjścia.

\- Hange opowiadała mi o tym, jednak każdy zgodnie twierdził, że iskry już dawno wyginęły – powiedział powolnie blondyn.

\- Iskry?- Kaiyo wstał i podpierając się ściany, podszedł do wuja.

\- To mutacja cykad i świetlików – wyjaśnił w końcu mężczyzna – te owady żyją pod ziemią i mają za zadanie zwabiać ludzi do siebie i stawiać na pewną śmierć.

\- Jak syreny?- zapytał chłopiec, marszcząc brwi – to jest popieprzone, Armin twierdzi, że takie stworzenia wyginęły setki lat temu.

\- Syreny zwabiały rybaków śpiewem, Kaiyo. Iskry przyciągają nas światłem. I tak też myślałem, że wyginęły po tym, jak ludzie zaczęli schodzić do podziemia, widocznie tylko się przeniosły.

\- Nie rozumiem – mruknął zielonooki – ludzie opuścili podziemie ponad dziesięć lat temu, dlaczego nie mogłyby wrócić tam?

\- Widzisz te diamenciki na suficie?- Erwin wskazał na sklepienie korytarza przed nimi – założyły tutaj gniazdo. Znoszą jaja, nie opuszczą tego miejsca, póki będą miały warunki do życia.

\- Musimy iść po Rena – Kaiyo jakby nagle oprzytomniał, patrząc prosto w oczy Smitha.

Tak, gniazdo Iskier, które znajdowało się właśnie w zasięgu jego wzroku, przypomniało mu o czekającej na niego rodzinie.

\- Chodźmy – naczelnik potwierdził jego słowa kiwnięciem głowy, po czym obaj udali się biegiem w dół kolejnego korytarza.

*

Blondyn podniósł się do siadu, dopiero po chwili orientując się, gdzie jest. Musiała minąć następna, o wiele dłuższa, by przypomniał sobie wydarzenia sprzed własnego omdlenia.

\- Wszystko dobrze?- zapytał go dobrze znany mu głos, pewnej zwariowanej brunetki – Kaiyo i Erwin dotarli już pewnie do kryjówki Staffa – okularnica przetarła jego spocone od gorączki czoło – Wyjdą z tego bez szwanku, wszyscy, zobaczysz.

Kobieta sama nie była pewna własnych słów. Nerwowo memlała w dłoni dół własnej koszulki, coraz częściej odczuwając zawroty głowy ze stresu.

\- Nina... – szepnął blondyn. Tylko to jedno słowo zdołał z siebie wydusić, musiał wiedzieć. Czy jego córka, która była wcześniej pod opieką Conniego i Sashy, jest bezpieczna?

\- Ona i Bobi są tutaj, razem z bliźniakami. Connie jest w defensywie, wiesz o tym.

\- Ja też powinienem tam być – zaskomlał Arlert, sycząc lekko z bólu.

\- Ranni nie idą na front. A w tym momencie szykujemy się na coś, co może nawet nie nadejść.

\- Hange, to się stanie – Armin zacisnął dłoń na prześcieradle, zamykając oczy – zawsze znajdzie się na świecie człowiek, który pragnie władzy ponad wszystko. Jeżeli nie teraz, to za kilka, kilkadziesiąt lat. Tego nie powstrzymamy.

\- Dlatego musimy wziąć się w garść i wytrenować nowe pokolenie. Tak jak powiedziała Isabel... Trzeba naprawić od wewnątrz to, co się zepsuło.

\- Nowe pokolenie będzie lepsze niż my. Zobaczysz, Hange. Jeszcze nas kiedyś przegonią.

\- Tak Armin. Nowe pokolenie, będzie lepsze – jej dłoń odruchowo zacisnęła się na koszulce, po chwili wstała i bez słowa udała się do sal, by zebrać każdego, kto kiedykolwiek trenował z Kaiyo.

Wiedziała, że chłopak zabrał ze sobą tylko kilku najlepszych, a reszta była na pewno dobrze wytrenowana. W końcu dokładność Ackermannów nie pozwoliłaby, żeby było inaczej.

Szesnaście osób, plus Isabel i Anabell, tyle liczyła cała grupa, która kiedykolwiek podejmowała się dodatkowych treningów, mało, jednak wystarczająco.

Teraz szatynka musiała jedynie ułożyć plan działania, tokiem myślenia Erwina.

Do tego zabrała się od razu, jednak precyzyjnie.

Nie mieli czasu na pomyłki.


	27. 2.27 flesh - Faye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ojej, udało mi się w końcu wypocić ten rozdział.
> 
> A to dzięki.... Nie wiem.  
> Właściwie serio, po prostu, ot tak.
> 
> No dobra, dzięki panience, o której wspominałam w spojlerze na grupie, jakąś godzinę temu.
> 
> Myślałam o niej od samego początku, ale teraz zaczęłam więcej o niej czytać (dla przypomnienia) i no.
> 
> Zachciało mi się pisać.
> 
> To do nexta, tak?
> 
> Kocham ❤

***

Zeke szarpnął za lejce w momencie, kiedy zobaczył mury okalające Trostowską szkołę wojskową. Zatrzymał się na krótki moment, przyglądając okolicy. Nic nie wydawało się szczególnie podejrzane, prócz pustki, jaka zapanowała na ulicach tego historycznego miasta. Okna i drzwi w domach były praktycznie zabarykadowane, nawet myszy nie można było dostrzec na bruku przy studzienkach. Jaeger westchnął i ruszył ponownie w stronę bram, za którymi generał Zoë zdążyła zorganizować prowizoryczny bunkier.

Wiedział już dokładnie, co było na rzeczy, jednak, zamiast jechać na plażę Historii, by pomóc bratu i reszcie rodziny, pędził łeb na szyję do miejsca, gdzie przebywało teraz jego małe słońce. Isabel była pierwszą myślą, jaką zdołał przywołać zaraz po dostanie telefonu od generał Zoë. Mimo wszystko nie spodziewał się tego, co zastał na miejscu.

\- Co tu się dzieje? – zapytał, kiedy tylko przekroczył bramę wjazdową, gdzie zobaczył swoją bratanicę z garstką innych kadetów. Miała na sobie pełen sprzęt do trójwymiarowego manewru tak jak reszta nastolatków oraz sama Hange.

\- Jeżeli chcesz w czymś pomóc, przyłącz się do treningu, głupi – powiedziała kobieta cicho, jak na nią zbyt poważnie.

\- Powiesz mi, dlaczego Isabel jest w grupie ofensywnej? – zapytał znów, prawie drżąc z nerwów- powinna być bezpieczna w środku!

\- Uspokój się!- kobieta krzyknęła, stając do niego przodem – Isabel jest jednym z kadetów, specjalnie szkolonych przez Kaiyo, właśnie na taki wypadek. Nie możesz mieć pretensji, że chce walczyć!

\- Wujku! – dziewczynka podbiegła do niego z szerokim uśmiechem – Nie pozwolili mi jechać do rodziców, więc chciałam przydać się do czegoś tutaj.

\- Isabel, słońce moje...

\- Przestań!- brunetka przerwała mu – Jestem w oddziale mojego brata, tak samo, jak Anabell i kilkunastu innych kadetów! Jeżeli zajdzie taka potrzeba, będę walczyć!

\- Tak, więc ja także będę walczył – odpowiedział w końcu – Ktoś musi mieć cię na oku. Hange, czy jesteś w stanie prowadzić dalszy trening? Nie wyglądasz najlepiej.

\- Czuję się dobrze, Zeke. Nie musisz się martwić – kobieta poprawiła okulary, które zjechały jej z nosa – Wiem, co mi jest. Wiem też, że musimy mieć teraz najlepsze siły zbrojne, nie ma murów, więc jeżeli teraz uda się wrogowi z zewnątrz przywrócić do życia choćby kilku tytanów... Trzeba będzie atakować bez chwili zwłoki.

*

Przerażenie.

To jedyne, co czuł Kaiyo w momencie, gdy dotarł na miejsce.

Jego rodzice wraz z obiema ciotkami w świetlistej klatce po jednej stronie jaskini, zaś po drugiej śpiący, mały braciszek. Krąg żarzył się zielonym blaskiem, prawie tak szmaragdowym, jak jego własne oczy.

Decyzja była oczywista. Mimo protestów Erwina rzucił się biegiem w stronę kręgu, w którym umieszczony był Ren.

\- Kaiyo, nie!- usłyszał głos matki, ale on także go nie powstrzymał. Przeskoczył smugę światła, czując przy tym jedynie mrowienie. Dopiero gdy miał już w ramionach brata, odkrył, że w jego ciele buzuje jedno z jego przeczuć. Nie powinien robić tego pochopnie.

\- Kaiyo, kurwa!- Levi podskoczył w miejscu – Teraz nie wyjdziesz z tego gówna!

\- Jak nie... – chłopak przerwał, kiedy dotknął zielonego promienia. Ręka nie przeszła. Kopnął w przeszkodę, co sprawiło, że upadł ciężko na pośladki, całym ciałem chroniąc brata.

Poskutkowało to przebudzeniem dziecka, które zaczęło cicho jęczeć, jednocześnie wiercąc się w jego ramionach.  
Eren miał w oczach łzy, wszystko było już przesądzone?

Mieli tu wszyscy umrzeć?

\- Kapitanie... – Mikasa potrząsnęła ramieniem, wypatrzonego w swoich synów, Levia. Mężczyzna zwrócił wzrok w stronę wejścia. Erwin stał w cieniu, całkowicie spokojny.

Ten widok nie zdziwiłby nikogo, gdyby nie to, że do jego skroni była przyłożona lufa.

\- I teraz co zrobicie?- głos, który dobył się zza Naczelnika, był dla Levia znajomy. Aż zbyt znajomy. Czarnowłosy nie wiedział jednak, gdzie wcześniej go słyszał.

\- Odłóż broń – Erwin wciąż zachowywał zimną krew, choć tuż przy głowie, miał rzeczywistą przepowiednie śmierci.

\- Nie, dopóki Pani nie wyda zgody – Powiedział na tyle głośno, by wszyscy mogli usłyszeć.

Levi natomiast nadal doszukiwał się w głębi swojej pamięci, kto jest właścicielem głosu.

Słyszał go jeszcze niedawno...

\- Myślisz, że możesz nam grozić bronią?!- wrzasnął Kaiyo, znów kopiąc zielony okrąg – Kim jesteś, żeby móc to robić?! I jaka do cholery Pani?!

W tym momencie Ren zaczął donośnie płakać, a z głębi tunelu wyszła kolejna postać, w kapturze.

Przeszła bez słowa obok nieznajomego oraz Erwina, podążała z gracją, ostrożnie stawiając kroki, które odbijały się od ścian przez wysokie obcasy.

\- Saragelune, opuść proszę broń – kobiecy, lekki ton odbił się od ścian. Kaptur został zsunięty z twarzy, przez smukłe palce, zakończone długimi, malowanymi na czerwono paznokciami.

Sara. Levi już wiedział, skąd znał mężczyznę, który właśnie wyszedł z cienia.

Długie blond włosy, sięgały mu pasa, na nosie miał fioletowe – tak, fioletowe – okrągłe okulary.  
Był on jednym z najemców handlowych ojczyma Lany.

\- Sądzę, że należą wam się wyjaśnienia – kobieta znów się odezwała.

Eren spojrzał prosto w jej ciemnozłote oczy i wtedy to się stało. Przez całą skroń przeszedł go ból tak mocny, że praktycznie bez sił opadł na kolana. Palce zaczęły ciągnąć za włosy, wyrywając je kępkami, gdy przed oczyma, lub dokładniej w jego umyśle, zaczęły przelatywać obrazy. Te oczy, ciemne włosy, rysy... Wielki sterowiec i to uczucie, tak jakby właśnie wyrwał się z klatki.

Mała rączka, zaciskająca się na tej odrobinę większej, złote oczy wpatrzone w maszynę, unoszącą się wysoko.

Po chwili to wszystko zastąpił ból, armia wpadająca do mieszkania.

Nie żyje.

Nie żyje.

Nie żyje.

\- Eren ... – dopiero po jakimś czasie, mógł usłyszeć głos swojego męża, jak i poczuć jego ciepły dotyk na ramionach – Eren, co się dzieje?

\- Ona... Ona nie powinna żyć – wykrztusił z siebie, nie mając odwagi podnieść wzroku na kobietę – Wojsko Marley rzuciło ją na pożarcie psom. Ona... Powinna nie żyć, tak dawno... Ona...

\- Eren, o kim ty mówisz? Kim jest ta kobieta?- Mikasa także podeszła bliżej nich.  
\- To... To moja ciotka. Faye Jaeger...

\- Czyli jednak to prawda... – głos stał się głośniejszy – To ty jesteś drugim synem mojego brata. Tym, w którym nadal tkwią jego wspomnienia i uczucia – ciemnowłosa uklękła naprzeciw nich, po czym dotknęła światła, delikatnie, tak jakby było ze szkła, które w każdym momencie mogłoby się pokruszyć.

\- Zostaw ich!- wrzask Kaiyo sprawił, że brunetka podskoczyła i odwróciła się w jego stronę – Czego chcesz?! Dlaczego nas do cholery zamykasz?!- chłopak histeryzował. Ren w jego ramionach już nie płakał. Rozglądał się z zaciekawieniem dokoła, wyciągając rączkę w stronę światła.

\- Kaiyo Ackermann – mruknęła ciemnowłosa, tym razem kierując się właśnie tam – ty odziedziczyłeś koordynat i to właśnie ciebie potrzebowałam.

Każdy w tym momencie doznał szoku.

\- J... Jak to mnie?! Więc dlaczego kazałaś porwać Rena?!

\- Oj, oj. – brunetka przyłożyła palec do ust, udając, że się zastanawia – może dlatego, że chciałam się trochę pobawić? – zaśmiała się – znasz grę w kotka i myszkę, prawda? Tak czy siak, mogłam porwać tego bachora, mogłam wziąć Isabel, Erena... Ty i tak byś tu przyszedł, co nie?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

Najgorsze było to, że miała rację.

\- Dlaczego żyjesz? – zapytał w końcu Levi, wychodząc z szoku – jak powiedział Eren, we wspomnieniach Grishy Jaegera umierasz za dzieciaka.

\- Kto mu to powiedział? – prychnęła – wojsko przekazało tylko wiadomość. Widzieli moje ciało?

Znów miała rację. Cholerną rację.

\- Czyli możemy zaczynać? – dziewczyna zatarła dłonie – nie mogę się doczekać, aż te piękne stwory wrócą na ten świat!

***


	28. 2.28 flesh - Poświęcenie

  
Zawsze był sam.  
Od kiedy sięga pamięcią, w ciągu ponad trzydziestu lat swojego życia, miał przy sobie jedynie cztery osoby, które w jakimś stopniu mógł nazwać rodziną.

Najpierw była to jego matka.

Prostytutka, jakich w tamtych czasach nie brakowało. Kobiety w podziemiu sięgały po każdą możliwość zarobku, byle przeżyć.

Zaszła w ciążę z jednym z klientów – zapewne nie wiedziała nawet z którym. Na początku chciała pozbyć się ciąży, jak mówili ludzie, którzy ją znali, jednak ostatecznie nie zrobiła tego.

Pokochała je i kochała, dopóki sześć lat później, choroba nie zabiła jej.

Później zjawił się Kenny.

Widząc Kuchel martwą na łóżku, a obok niej brudnego, zaniedbanego chłopca, zastanowił się nad jednym.

Czy może stworzyć rodzinę dla tego chłopca?

Nie wiedział, ale wziął go ze sobą. Dał mu wikt i opierunek, wytrenował tak, jak potrafił.  
Zaopiekował się na swój własny – choć nie do końca przyzwoity sposób.

Jednak nawet on, pewnego dnia odszedł.

Mimo to, jako nastolatek pamiętał jego słowa.

„Na świecie nie ma nikogo, kto się tobą zajmie. Zrobisz to sam albo zdechniesz jak taki kundel”.  
Miał broń. Potrafił walczyć. Dlatego przez jakiś czas dawał radę sam.

Rok później poznał Farlana.  
Farlan był rabusiem, jednak na tyle dobrym i niewykrywalnym, że stać go było na własne mieszkanie w najbardziej przestępczej dzielnicy podziemia.

Co za ironia z tą nazwą, bo przecież całe podziemie opierało się na przestępstwach.

Po kilku latach oboje przekierowali swoje kradzieże i napady, na handlarzy z góry, oraz żandarmerię, zamiast na zwykłych sprzedawców.

Po jakimś czasie zdobyli także ich sprzęt do manewru, a on sam rozpracował jego działanie i sposób użycia.

Po kolejnych kilku latach pojawiła się Isabel. Dużo młodsza, bo zaledwie piętnastoletnia dziewczynka o burzy rudych włosów i ślicznych, szmaragdowych oczach. Nazywała go „starszym bratem” lub „Bracholem”.

Jego rodzina.

Rodzina, która zginęła przez niego. Tę historię zapewne zna każdy, kto uważał na lekcji historii w jakiejkolwiek szkole na Paradis.

Kolejne lata mijały mu na służbie w wojsku, na ślepym dążeniu do ochrony ludzi, by nikomu nie przytrafiło się to samo. Tym samym odizolował się od wszystkich, jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej. Ufał Erwinowi, ufał Hanji. Jednak w chwili, kiedy zobaczył te szmaragdowe tęczówki, przesiąknięte nienawiścią, determinacją i tą chęcią zemsty... Co w nich widział? Siebie.

Ten dzieciak dał mu coś, czego przez te lata mu brakowało. Dał mu dom, rodzinę, przyjaciół.

Dlaczego ktoś musiał zniweczyć to w chwili, kiedy to życie było na podium idealności?

Każdy ma prawo pęknąć, kiedy widzi swoje dziecko cierpiące.

\- Poszliśmy okrężną drogą, ale doszliśmy do celu, prawda? – Kobieta zaśmiała się szaleńczo, kiedy pochyliła się nad kręgiem, który otaczał Kaiyo i Rena.

Białą kredą dorysowała kilka znaków, a kiedy oddaliła się o kilka kroków, zielona klatka zniknęła. Zamiast niej światło ze środka rysunku przeszyło całą jaskinię i wtedy rozległ się krzyk.

Levi zatkał usta dłonią, jeszcze raz uderzając w krąg. Dziwnym trafem powłoka rozprysnęła się, choć nie było to mocne kopnięcie. Jednak było już za późno, Kaiyo leżał nieprzytomny, obok płaczącego brata.

*

Wysoko nad Szkołą Wojskową w Troście, można było przez chwilę dojrzeć światło, jakby błyskawica przecinająca cały nieboskłon.

Hanji była pewna, że coś się święci. Zdążyła wykrzyczeć rozkazy gotowości do wszystkich żołnierzy, kiedy pierwszy huk rozległ się gdzieś w głębi miasta. Po chwili dźwięków tych pojawiło się coraz więcej, tak samo, jak znanych jej sprzed kilkunastu lat błysków.  
Wśród ludzi znów grasowali tytani.

Ręce brunetki zaczęły trząść się, jednak zacisnęła je w pięści, uspokajając.

Spojrzała w niebo, kolejne wybuchy dotarły do jej uszu. Westchnęła głęboko i wyciągnęła uchwyty z pochw, szybko przechodząc na manewr.

\- Do boju!- wrzasnęła, a za nią wystrzeliło kilkadziesiąt innych żołnierzy, w tym wyszkoleni przez młodego Ackermanna kadeci.

Łzy, gniew, chaos. Tak można było opisać to, co działo się w wielu miastach na Paradis.

Każda grupa pod przywództwem jednego ze starszych żołnierzy, którzy mieli wcześniej styczność z tytanami, miała określony teren.

\- Isabel, na trzeciej! – czarnowłosa usłyszała głos swojej przyjaciółki. Zwróciła się w daną stronę i owszem, stał tam 15- metrowiec. Ogromna kupa mięcha, okryta skórą i ociekającymi tłuszczem, czarnymi włosami na głowie. Nastolatka zmarszczyła nos z obrzydzenia, mimo to doskoczyła na manewrze do tytana, jednym ruchem rozcinając jego kark. Wylądowała na dachówkach jednego z budynków, by w szoku obserwować, jak z zabitego właśnie przez nią potwora wydobywa się para.

\- Ja... Ja to zrobiłam?- szepnęła sama do siebie.  
Jakże zdziwiona była, kiedy uzyskała odpowiedź.

\- Nie ciesz się tak słońce, to nie ostatni, którego dziś skosisz.

Dziewczyna odwróciła się, by z ulgą zobaczyć swojego wuja.

\- Na boginie, nie strasz mnie – odetchnęła, przytrzymując dłoń na klatce piersiowej.

\- Myślę, że nas tam potrzebują – odezwał się blondyn, patrząc na horyzont, jednocześnie wymieniając ostrza – Na plaży Historii. Twoi rodzice. Musimy zebrać jakikolwiek oddział, nie wiadomo, co się tam dzieje.

\- Trzeba znaleźć generał Zoë – obok nich wylądowała Annabell – widziałam ją przy tabliczkach poległych w bitwie o Trost.

Blondynka nagle została silnie odrzucona, kiedy Isabel odruchowo wyskoczyła w stronę kolejnego tytana, który pojawił się tuż za nimi.

\- Zbieramy ludzi, Isabel leć po ciotkę, za dwadzieścia minut widzimy się na pomniku Pancernego – Zeke nie czekając na odpowiedź, odbił się od dachu. Czas uciekał.

*  
Cisza nastała we wnętrzu jaskini, jedynym dźwiękiem, jaki można było usłyszeć, był cichy szloch Erena, trzymającego w ramionach nieprzytomnego Kaiyo. Levi z pomocą Mikasy podszedł do Rena, kiedy tylko ich wróg opuścił pomieszczenie. Erwin rozmasował ręce, idąc w stronę wyjścia, by powiadomić resztę oddziału, jednak powstrzymał go głos Levia.

\- Poczekaj – czarnowłosy krzyknął, głaskając ciemne włosy swojego syna – Nie wiadomo, czy ktoś z nich nie czeka na to. Musimy dokładnie rozplanować następny ruch.

\- Rozplanować następny ruch? – powtórzyła Mikasa, sycząc przez zęby – Nie ma na to cholernego czasu, nie wiadomo co się dzieje na zewnątrz! W tej chwili zapewne setka tytanów terroryzuje miasto...

\- Poradzą sobie – cichy pomruk z wnętrza ramion Erena uciszył ją – Po to ich szkoliłem. Oddziały Hanji i taty, twój i wujka Armina... – Kaiyo poruszył się, po chwili siadając prosto – Oni dadzą radę.

\- Isabel tam jest – Wyszeptał Eren, wstając i podciągając syna. Otarł łzy dłonią, po czym wyciągnął ją w stronę męża.

\- Właśnie, Isabel tam jest. Dlatego nie możemy czekać – Mikasa próbowała postawić na swoim, jednak ostre spojrzenie kapitana wystarczyło do rezygnacji.

Westchnęła i podeszła do kolejnej znajdującej się w jaskini osoby, to jest, ich kuzynki, Lany. Przyłożyła palce to szyi, trzymając je chwilę z determinacją, póki łzy nie wpłynęły po jej bladych policzkach.

\- Nie żyje – powiedziała cicho, ale wszyscy ją usłyszeli – Nie miała szans.  
Położyła dłoń na twarzy czarnowłosej, roniąc jeszcze kilka łez.

W tej samej chwili rozległ się dźwięk kroków i odbezpieczanej broni. Płacz Rena znów przeszył ich na wylot.

\- Nie będziecie już nam potrzebni – głos Sary, krzyk Erwina i bieg Mikasy to były trzy dźwięki poprzedzające strzał.


	29. 2.29 flesh - Ostateczny Koniec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dobra, więc powiem tak. Nadrobiłam dodawanie wszystkich rozdziałów, ale... Epilog będzie, kiedyś. Obiecuję.
> 
> Teraz biorę się za pisanie oneshota (Ma już ponad 10k słów i nie zapowiada się kończyć) Oraz kończę Different, co jest moim priorytetem. Nie bójcie się, nie zapomnę o Epilogu do tego opowiadania! Pamiętam o nim wciąż!
> 
> Więc mówię, że możecie spać spokojnie!

  
To nie tak, że Levi potrafił wszystko znieść.   
Może i był najsilniejszym z ludzkości, może miał nerwy ze stali, ale nawet stal w pewnym momencie może pęknąć.

Tak jak w momencie, gdy kurz opadł, a on podniósł głowę znad wtulonych w siebie chłopców. Eren wraz z Kaiyo zdążyli doskoczyć do niego w momencie strzału.

Objął całą trójkę mocniej, sprawdzając, czy aby żaden z nich nie był ranny. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że Erwin wskoczył między nich a kulę.

Był to najgorszy widok, jaki zastał, zaraz po rozszarpanych przez tytana ciałach swoich przyjaciół.   
Generał przejął na siebie pocisk, który trafił go prosto w bok głowy.

Levi pękł, nie widząc już przez łzy, jak Mikasa wyrywa broń z dłoni napastnika, a przez krzyk, jaki z siebie wydał, nie słyszał strzału trafiającego w serce zabójcy ich przywódcy.

Największy strateg, generał o najwyższych osiągnięciach w historii, jego przyjaciel, leżał teraz martwy niedaleko niego.

Stracił dziś kolejne dwie osoby, rodzoną kuzynkę i Erwina. Trzy, jeżeli wliczać nienarodzone dziecko Lany.

Krzyczał, wciskając w siebie Erena i synów, płakał, jak jeszcze nigdy. On, Najsilniejszy Żołnierz Ludzkości, załamał się.

Erwin nie żyje.

ERWIN NIE ŻYJE.

Tylko to, chodziło w tym momencie po jego głowie, póki nie poczuł, jak starszy syn wyrywa się z jego objęć.

On, jak i Eren podnieśli wzrok na Kaiyo, nawet Ren uspokoił się w tym momencie.

\- Nie... – twarz młodego Ackermanna była spuszczona w dół, przykrywały ją czarne kosmyki włosów, a na końcu spuszczonych wzdłuż ciała rąk, pięści były mocno zaciśnięte – Nie pozwolę, by ktoś jeszcze zginął.

Nawet szybka reakcja Mikasy nie zadziałała. Kobieta została odtrącona przez chłopca, który otworzył szeroko oczy, a dłoń uniósł do twarzy.

Eren, wiedząc, co nadchodzi, wcisnął Rena w ramiona czarnowłosej, samemu pomagając wstać mężowi.

Kaiyo nie był głupi, poczekał, aż wszyscy opuszczą jaskinie i wgryzł się we własną rękę, do krwi.

Światło oślepiło wszystkich, nawet na zewnątrz, kiedy Eren i Mikasa wykończyli przez otwór w ścianie, całe sklepienie jaskini zapadło się, a przed oczyma wszystkich pojawił się piętnastometrowy tytan.

*

Isabel wylądowała obok grupy gotowych do ataku nastolatków, których jej ojciec w jednym momencie powstrzymał dłonią. Spojrzała w górę, na tytana wystającego ze skały, gdzie zapewne chwilę wcześniej mieściła się jaskinia.

Brązowe do szyi włosy i te zielone oczy, a także zwyczajne przeczucie, mówiły jej, że to Kaiyo.

\- Tato! – wrzasnęła, podbiegając do nich, zaraz za nią Zeke, oraz Anabell. Hanji została w tyle, razem z oddziałem, nie pozwalając dojść do nich bezmyślnym tytanom.

Dziewczyna widziała, że ojciec był ranny, znowu w tę samą nogę.

\- Spokojnie, nie jest tak źle, jak wygląda. – powiedział czarnowłosy, kiedy zobaczył zmartwione spojrzenie córki.

\- Czy to... Kaiyo? – zapytała Anabell, patrząc na olbrzyma. Dłonie zaczęły jej się pocić, nie wiedziała, czy że strachu, czy może adrenaliny.

\- Tak, ciesz się, twój chłopak jest duży – przyjaciółka mrugnęła do niej ze śmiechem, na co Levi prychnął.

\- To raczej nie czas na żarty – wtrącił Eren, sadzając męża na jednym z kamieni, po czym kazał jednemu z kadetów poszukać czegoś do usztywnienia jego nogi.

W tym samym czasie tytan Kaiyo spojrzał na siostrę.

\- Isabel, on... – Anabell zauważając to, obróciła się w jej stronę, ale to, co zobaczyła, przyprawiło ją o dreszcze. Puste spojrzenie przyjaciółki, skierowane w stronę brata, jej mina nie wyrażała żadnych uczuć.

\- Nie dotykaj jej! – krzyknęła Mikasa, kiedy blondynka wyciągnęła rękę w stronę brunetki.

\- Ale ona... – zapadła się dziewczyna, ale Eren nie dał jej dojść do głosu.

\- Ona porozumiewa się teraz z Kaiyo – powiedział na jednym wydechu – nie wiem jak, ale właśnie to robi.

\- Anabell, nie martw się – wszystkie pary oczy zwróciły się na Isabel, której niewidzące spojrzenie przeniosło się na drugą nastolatkę – to tylko Kaiyo, zaufaj nam.

Po tych słowach znów odwróciła się do brata, kiwając głową. Tym razem na jej obliczu wymalowane było zdeterminowanie.

Po chwili tytan poruszył się. Wyszedł ostrożnie z ruin i wyciągnął dłoń, na którą Isabel bez pretensji weszła, po czym podciągnął ją w górę, by ta mogła wdrapać się na jego ramię. Nikt w tym momencie nie miał odwagi o nic pytać, a już tym bardziej kwestionować tego, co się właśnie działo.

Nastolatka oparła się ręką o szyję tytana, który ruszył żwawym krokiem w stronę miasta. Levi wydał kolejne rozkazy, by kadeci, pod dowództwem Zeke’a i Mikasy użyli manewru i ruszyli za nimi.

Kiedy tylko ci wyruszyli, obok Levia i Erena wylądowała Hanji, cała w błocie i jeszcze parującej krwi zabitych potworów.

\- Levi, noga? Znowu?- zaczęła szybko – to był Kaiyo, prawda? Wszyscy cali? Gdzie Erwin?

Oboje mężczyzn zawahali się. Po ich minach kobieta wywnioskowała, że jednak coś było nie tak.

\- Lana Ackermann i Erwin Smith... – zaczął czarnowłosy, przełykając ogromną gulę w gardle. Wiedział już od dawna, że Hanji i Erwina łączyło coś więcej niż przyjaźń.

\- Oni nie żyją -dokończył za jego Eren, ku ich zdziwieniu, Zoë jedynie zacisnęła dłonie w pięści. Widać było, że powstrzymuje łzy. Przycisnęła jedną z rąk do brzucha i skinęła na nich głową.

\- Zajebiemy te sukinsyńskie bestie – wysyczała przez zaciśnięte zęby i odwróciła się, by znów przejść na manewr.

*

To, co się stało w tamtej chwili, jedni później uważali za cud.

Inni natomiast mówili o tym, że trzy boginie zstąpiły na ziemię, by dać tym dzieciom moc.

Malinowe usta Isabel rozwarły się, kiedy ujrzała unoszących do ust ludzi tytanów. Zapłakani mieszkańcy, uciekający na wszystkie strony i wystraszone dzieci, niektóre już jako sieroty, niewiedzące gdzie iść i co z sobą zrobić.

Martwe ciała na ulicach, krew i flaki. Dziewczyna zamknęła oczy, które znów z zieleni przybrały kolor jak u niewidomej osoby.

Bądź silna, Isabel. – głos jej brata rozbrzmiewał w jej głowie, a oznaczało to jedno.

Już czas.

Powieki zacisnęły się mocno, dłonie rozłożyła, kiedy wokół niej utworzyła się kula powietrza, unosząc ją, kiedy tytan brata, całkowicie bez siły upadł na ziemię i zaczął parować.

Cała jego moc należała już do siostry.

  
Łzy. Gniew. Litość. Okrucieństwo.

  
Pokój. Chaos. Wiara. Zdrada.

  
Takie było ich przeznaczenie, niszczyć to, co niszczy ich.   
Było to zapisane w gwiazdach.

Głośny krzyk wydobył się z ust dziewczyny, tym razem ludzie nie powstali z upadających na ziemię tytanów. Deszcz, który nagle spadł z nieba, zabrał wszystko, potwory żywcem pochłaniane przez parę, do końca.

Ludzie, którzy do tej pory żyli spokojnie, których los ponownie zmienił w te okropne stworzenia, ponieśli konsekwencje, choć nie była to ich wina.

Dopiero po kilku minutach wszystko uspokoiło się, a nieprzytomna nastolatka zaczęła opadać w dół, w porę złapana przez Levia, który mimo kontuzji dobył sprzętu 3D MG.

Zniżył się z nią i położył obok parującego tytana Kaiyo, gdzie stała już zapłakana Anabell.

\- Dwa w lewo i sześć w górę – powiedział do niej – Tnij mu kark, idiotko- dodał, kiedy spojrzała na niego dziwnie. Blondynka weszła pod szyję olbrzyma, opartego o budynek i od dołu wbiła w nią ostrza. Nie musiała długo czekać, by wyrzucić miecze na ziemię, a dłońmi objąć twarz uwalniającego się półprzytomnego chłopca.

\- Anabell -szepnął, a ona już nie patrzyła na nic. Zapłakana wtopiła usta w te jego, pieczętując ostateczny, nowy początek.

 


	30. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Więc... Tak, to naprawdę już koniec.  
> Brak mi słów, siedzę z Hanji na skype (błagam los, by nie płakała), sam staram się nie płakać.
> 
> Idę się odchamić, opowiadanie pisane prawie dwa lata, właśnie dobiegło końca.
> 
> Wiele wylanych łez nad nim i ... Nieprzyjemnych wypadków (szpital, kto był ze mną od początku, ten wie, o co chodzi), to wszystko właśnie dobiegło końca. Dziękuję wszystkim, za to, że ze mną byli. Naprawdę, dziękuję, więcej nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć, chyba że ... KAIYO, ZOSTAW WIESZAK!

\- Levi, przes... Ach!  
\- Ej, jeszcze nawet nie zacząłem... – czarnowłosy pochylił się nad swoim kochankiem, ponownie sunąc językiem wzdłuż jego żuchwy, przenosząc się po chwili na szyję. Szczypał ją przez moment i drażnił, otrzymując w nagrodę pełne aprobaty westchnienia męża.

\- Oh... Levi! Powinniśmy odebrać Rena od Mika... Ach!

\- Cichaj, już Cichaj... – kolejny szept – mamy jeszcze godzinę.  
Mężczyzna uszczypnął sutek młodszego, składając krótki pocałunek na jego wargach.

\- Kaiyo niedługo przywiezie dziewczynki... – Eren próbował ponownie, odpychając go od siebie, jednak nadal bezskutecznie.

\- Z Trostu jedzie się ponad dwie godziny, dzieciaku, spokojnie...

Levi uspokajał go, manewrując dłońmi po gładkim ciele.   
Mimo upływu lat ono zawsze było dla niego idealne, tak piękne, jak gdyby nadal miało dziewiętnaście lat. I choć znał każde wgłębienie i wybrzuszenie, każde miejsce, po którego dotknięciu chłopak się wprost rozpływał, nie nudziło mu się ono. Levi go kochał i miał zamiar umrzeć jako pierwsza i ostatnia miłość tej idealnej istoty, jaką był jego mąż.

\- Dobrze, już dobrze!- krzyknął nagle Eren, zachłystując się powietrzem – Ale przejdź już do rzeczy!

Levi, zadowolony z siebie, poruszył znacząco brwiami, po czym ze śmiechem zszedł z kanapy, na której aktualnie się znajdowali.

Z saloniku wyszedł bezpośrednio do kuchni, gdzie otworzył jedną z górnych szafek i wyciągnął z niej małą buteleczkę.

Pewnie dziwicie się, dlaczego trzymał lubrykant w kuchni?

A no właśnie dlatego, że ich czteroletni syn, bardzo upodobał sobie wyrzucanie wszystkiego z szafek. Nie raz zdarzało się, że w środku nocy, znajdował się w ich sypialni, opróżniając szuflady.  
Dlatego też i oni lądowali częściej na kanapie w salonie, niżeli we własnej sypialni. Kuchnia była po drodze.  
Wrócił do męża wolnym krokiem, po drodze pozbywając się kolejno swoich ubrań. Między nimi już od lat nie było wstydu ani zażenowania.

\- Isabel dziś kończy szkołę – szepnął nagle Eren, kiedy Levi wrócił pod koc.

Czarnowłosy zmarszczył brwi, myśląc, że chłopak znów się wymiguje.  
\- Co to ma do rzeczy?- zapytał podejrzliwie.

\- To znaczy, że jestem już stary – szatyn zaśmiał się, obejmując jego szyję rękoma – Więc uważaj na mnie, co?

\- Jeżeli ty jesteś stary- Ackermann Prychnął – to co ja mam powiedzieć?

Eren zaczął śmiać się jeszcze głośniej, zrzucając z siebie spodnie.

\- Dla mnie wiecznie będziesz młody i piękny.

\- Młody i piękny to ja byłem trzydzieści lat temu, teraz została kropka nad „i” z pętelką od „ę”.

\- Zapomniałeś o kresce z „Ł” – dodał zielonooki, starając się nie wszcząć kolejnego wybuchu śmiechu.

\- Zamknij się już szczylu, bo naprawdę nie zdążymy – Levi warknął w jednym momencie, w drugim już nakładając żel między pośladki męża. Eren syknął, czując zimno w okolicach swojego wejścia, ale szybko się przyzwyczaił, tak samo, jak do rozpychających go palców.  
  
  


Mimo że minęło już czternaście lat, a czarnowłosy w zeszłe święta przeskoczył pięćdziesiąt lat, nie było dla niego problemu z zadowoleniem młodszego.   
Możliwe, że z powodu, iż Eren także przeszedł już przez te lata i jego potrzeby zmalały, ale żadnego z nich to nie obchodziło. Czuli się z sobą dobrze i to było najważniejsze.   
Słuch Levia, nie był jednak już tak czuły, jak kiedyś, bo ani on, ani jego partner, nie usłyszeli cichego otwarcia i po chwili zamknięcia drzwi wejściowych. Dopiero głośny krzyk ich córki, która stanęła w progu salonu, przebił ich małą bańkę. 

  
\- Dlaczego, do jasnej Siny, zawsze musicie pieprzyć się, gdzie popadnie?!   
Nastolatka wykonała tupnięcie nogą i profesjonalnie wyćwiczony po latach zwrot w tył, z odrzuceniem włosów.

\- Język, Isabel – Ackermann, wstając z sofy, wyjął dłoń spod koca, gdzie dotykał męża, po czym otarł palec. 

\- Dlaczego zawsze to ja muszę na nich trafić?! – Isabel wróciła na przedpokój, gdzie jej brat i przyjaciółka cicho chichotali – Zamknijcie się, no! Czy oni nie są już w ogóle za starzy?! 

\- Izu, po prostu zawsze wchodzisz wszędzie bez uprzedzenia – skomentował Kaiyo, ściągając kurtkę z pleców Anabell, po czym powiesił ją na wieszaku – gdybyś rozebrała się tutaj jak człowiek, i krzyknęła, że wróciliśmy, oni na sto procent nie byliby w tej pozycji.

\- Jakbyś wiedział, w jakiej byli – prychnęła nastolatka, kiedy opierała się o ścianę, by zdjąć buty.

\- Myślałem, że uroczystość kończy się o czwartej – Levi, jak gdyby nigdy nic stanął w progu kuchni, opierając się o framugę z założonymi na piersiach rękoma. 

\- Ciocia Hanji stwierdziła, że te wszystkie przemowy są do dupy i kazała nam iść do domu godzinę wcześniej – Isabel rzuciła kurtkę z wyhaftowanymi różami na bok, co nie uszło uwadze byłego kapitana... Nigdy nie uchodziło.

\- Isabel Carla Ackermann – zaczął swoim spokojnym, a równocześnie najbardziej przerażającym tonem – czy ty właśnie potraktowałaś swój mundur wojskowy, jak śmieć?

Dziewczyna uniosła brwi, ale po chwili jej źrenice rozszerzyły się, kiedy już wiedziała, o co chodzi ojcu.

Złapała za marynarkę, by podnieść ją z podłogi i biegiem rzuciła się do swojego pokoju, wywołując śmiech swojego brata, przyjaciółki, jak i Erena, który pojawił się właśnie obok ojca.   
Czarnowłosy jednak się nie śmiał. Stał, odprowadzając córkę przerażającym wzrokiem, aż zniknęła na szczycie schodów.

*   
\- Agnes! Agnes! – wrzask Hanji było słychać na całym podwórzu, kiedy Eren rozstawiał półmiski z jedzeniem na stole w ogrodzie. Kobieta od piętnastu minut próbowała złapać swoją córkę, oczywiście bezskutecznie.   
Mała blondynka o błyszczących, brązowych oczach zatrzymała się w końcu, kiedy dojrzała Rena i Ninę, którzy razem z Mikasą przeszli przez bramkę oddzielającą od siebie dwa podwórka. 

\- W końcu! – zapiszczała okularnica, łapiąc swoje dziecko w ramiona, jednak szybko je puściła, gdy ta zapłakała, by dołączyć do najmłodszych dzieci, gdy te zawędrowały do piaskownicy w rogu podwórza. 

\- Kogoś brakuje?- zapytał Levi, wychodząc z domu i rozglądając się wokół.

Kaiyo rozmawiał z Zekiem na ławce, a Connie rozpalał grilla, mając nad głową swoją żonę. Natomiast ich synowie, Jean i Marco rozmawiali na kocu z Isabel i Anabell.

Armin i Mikasa dołączyli do Erena, by pomóc mu zastawić stół ogrodowy. Matka Anabell,  Amelia, rozkładała sztućce, a Bobi szczekał wesoło, biegając wokół wszystkich par nóg.

\- Są wszyscy – Eren podszedł do niego, by złożyć na ustach niższego szybki pocałunek i zawołał, by wszyscy zebrali się przy stole.   
Kiełbaski się piekły, rozmowy krążyły przy stole, kiedy każdy zajadał się tym, co ugotował zielonooki z córką.

Kaiyo zaśmiał się nagle z jakiegoś żartu, całując delikatnie Anabell w policzek.   
Ta uśmiechnęła się wesoło, biorąc na kolana czteroletniego Rena, który podbiegł do niej z głośnym chichotem.   
Było idealnie, rodzinnie. Nikt jednak nie spodziewał się tego, co nastąpiło w pewnym momencie. 

Kaiyo głośno odchrząknął, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę zebranych, a gdy to w końcu zrobił, położył dłoń na ramieniu swojej dziewczyny.

Isabel podskoczyła na krześle, szczerząc się, jak głupia. Wiedziała, że nadszedł ten moment.   
\- Ja im powiem, czy ty? – szepnął młody Ackermann do ucha blondynki, ale ta podkręciła głową, stawiając Rena na ziemi. 

  
\- Oczywiście, że ja – uśmiechnęła się i wstała – Więc Kaiyo poprosił o to przyjęcie właściwie nie po to, by uczcić koniec szkoły – zaczęła nieśmiało, patrząc, jak spojrzenia wokół stają się coraz bardziej podejrzliwe, nie zawahała się, jednak gdy w końcu wydusiła to z siebie, lekko rumieniąc się – Chcieliśmy dzisiaj ogłosić... Że jestem w ciąży.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, która została szybko zagłuszona widelcem, który nagle wypadł z dłoni Levia. Eren szybko odwrócił się w jego stronę, by poklepać jego plecy ze śmiechem.

Jego mąż właśnie krztusił się sałatką.

Jako jedyny przeżył tak dogłębny szok, jednak kiedy w końcu się uspokoił, oparł łokcie na stole, a głowę na dłoniach, a jedyne słowa, jakie wypowiedział, rozbawiły resztę do łez.   
\- Jestem już kurwa, naprawdę stary ...


End file.
